Life Isn't Fair
by xgleekx4lyfx09x
Summary: Grace is now 6 years old and being a curious little girl, she wants some answers. Finn has taken over New Directions to get over his split with Rachel 3 years ago, but what happens when Rachel returns with a surprise? COMPLETED!
1. Back Home

**Hey Gleeks!**

**Well, it's finally here the sequel of **_Life Back At Home_

**I wanna thank **_Princess Drama Queen_** for the name ... thanks hun!**

**Familiar plus new faces will be appearing.**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Back Home<p>

**~4 Years Later~**

Finn sat in the waiting room at the hospital in Lima, Ohio ... After 4 years in New York, Finn was back in Ohio with Grace who is now six years old ... 2 days ago, he got a call from his mum saying that Burt was in a car crash and now in the hospital, so He packed up some thing then him, Grace and Kurt jumped into his car and drove back home ... where's Rachel? They split up 3 years ago when Rachel disappeared leaving a note saying '_I'm Sorry_'.

"You alright?" Kurt sat next to him.

"I should be asking you that" Finn looked at him "How you holding up?"

Kurt sighed "I don't know, what if he doesn't make it?"

"You have a load of friends who will be there for you including me"

"Thanks" Kurt smiled a little "How you doing?"

Finn sighed "I'm staying here"

"You're not coming back to New York?"

"Nope, I'll find a job and an apartment" Finn shrugged "Nate is coming here in a couple of days because he wants to get away too"

"Hey!" They looked up to see their little sister Emelia running up to them in a McKinley High Cheer Uniform on with Grace behind her ... 2 years ago, Burt and Carole adopted Emelia who is now 16, she has blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair.

"Hey Sis" He chuckled as she sat on his knee.

"Have you heard anything?"

"He's still the same" Kurt smiled a little.

Grace jumped onto her uncle's knee and looked at her dad "Will Grandpa be okay?"

"We hope so Princess" Finn smiled a little and looked at the clock "C'mon Emmy"

"Do I have to?" Emelia pouted.

"Sorry Em, but Mum will be mad if you don't" He looked at his daughter "You coming?"

"Yeah" Grace nodded jumping down.

Kurt looked at his sister "I'll text you when I've heard anything"

"Okay" Emelia got up and hugged him.

"Will you be okay?" Finn looked at him.

"I'll be fine" Kurt smiled "I'll text you later"

* * *

><p>Finn pulled up into McKinley High's car park "Here we go"<p>

"Thanks" Emelia smiled reacting over and kissed his cheek "You should go and see Mr Schue about a job"

"Why?"

"He's retiring in 2 weeks, so they'll need a new coach for New Directions and someone for his Spanish classes"

"I'll go in" He smiled "Now go before you're late"

"I'm going" She looked at her niece "Bye Gracie"

"Bye Aunt Emmy" Grace smiled.

"I'll be here to pick you later after Cheer practise" Finn looked at her "Don't worry, he'll be fine"

"I know" Emelia smiled and jumped out then ran towards the school.

Finn got out and opened the back door "C'mon Gracie"

Grace jumped out "Where we going?"

"Going to see my old teacher" He closed the door and locked up the car then picked her up.

"Daddy" She giggled "Put me down"

"Nope" He grinned as he walked into the school "It's very busy"

"And big"

"It is" He chuckled walking down the hall when he heard some music.

"What's that Daddy?"

"Let's go and find out" He smiled walking towards the auditorium and opened the doors "You'll have to quiet" He whispered putting her down and walked in to see the New Directions who were Freshmans when he left singing.

_Liam: You would not believe your eyes_  
><em>If ten million fireflies<em>  
><em>Lit up the world as I fell asleep<em>  
><em>Jake: Cause they'd fill the open air<em>  
><em>And leave tear drops everywhere<em>  
><em>You'd think me rude but I would just stand and<em>  
><em>Stare<em>

_Sasha: Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_  
><em>From ten thousand lightning bugs<em>  
><em>As they tried to teach me how to dance<em>  
><em>Nat: A foxtrot above my head<em>  
><em>A sock hop beneath my bed<em>  
><em>The disco ball is just hanging by a thread<em>  
><em>(Girls: Thread, thread...)<em>

_All: I'd like to make myself believe_  
><em>That planet Earth turns, slowly<em>  
><em>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep<em>  
><em>Cause everything is never as it seems<em>  
><em>(Boys: When I fall asleep)<em>

_Luke: Leave my door open just a crack_  
><em>(Girls: Please take me away from here)<em>  
><em>Jess: Cause I feel like such an insomniac<em>  
><em>(Boys: Please take me away from here)<em>  
><em>Brad: Why do I tire of counting sheep?<em>  
><em>(Girls: Please take me away from here)<em>  
><em>Lily: When I'm far too tired to fall asleep<em>

_Scott: To ten million fireflies_  
><em>I'm weird cause I hate goodbyes<em>  
><em>I got misty eyes as they said farewell<em>  
><em>(Boys: Said farewell)<em>  
><em>Nat: But I'll know where several are<em>  
><em>If my dreams get real bizarre<em>  
><em>Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar<em>  
><em>(Girls: Jar, jar, jar...)<em>

_All: I'd like to make myself believe_  
><em>That planet Earth turns, slowly<em>  
><em>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep<em>  
><em>Cause everything is never as it seems<em>  
><em>(Girls: When I fall asleep)<em>

_All: I'd like to make myself believe_  
><em>That planet Earth turns, slowly<em>  
><em>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep<em>  
><em>Cause everything is never as it seems<em>  
><em>(Boys: When I fall asleep)<em>

_Liam: I'd like to make myself believe_  
><em>That planet Earth turns, slowly<em>  
><em>It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep<em>  
><em>Because my dreams are bursting at the seams<em>

"Liam!" Grace squealed running towards the stage.

Liam looked up and grinned before jumping off the stage and caught the little girl "Hey there cutie, what you doing here?"

"Daddy wanted to see a teacher"

"Hey guys" Finn smiled walking down the aisle.

"Finn, what you doing here and not in New York?" Sasha looked at him as they jumped off the stage.

"I'm back home" He shrugged and looked at his old teacher "Good to see you again Mr Schue"

"You too Finn" Mr Schue smiled and looked at the team "Go to the choir room, you have a free day"

"Can I go Daddy?" Grace looked at her dad.

"Okay" Finn nodded and looked at Liam "Look after her"

"Will do" Liam smiled walking past him and out of the doors followed by others.

"How you doing Finn?" Mr Schue looked at him.

"I'm good" Finn smiled walking over and sat next to him then looked at the stage "It's weird seeing things from this side and not being on stage"

"I know the feeling"

Finn looked at him "Emelia told me you're retiring"

"I'm actually getting promoted, but I'm getting too old to coach these kids, I can't keep up with them"

"Can I apply for the job?"

Mr Schue looked at him and smiled "You don't need to, in two weeks Mr Figgins is retiring and I'm taking his job, I just need someone to take over my Spanish classes"

"What if I know someone" Finn smiled "My best friend got a degree in Spanish and teaching"

"Tell him to come in and I'll speak to him"

"Okay"

"Your sister is very talented"

"Emelia can sing?" Finn looked at him shocked.

"Yes but she quit about a month ago" Mr Schue sighed "She was our best female singer, apart from the twins"

"I'll talk to her, she might join again if she knows I'll be the coach"

"Okay" Mr Schue nodded before getting up "I'll see you in two weeks" He smiled before walking out.

Finn looked at the stage and smiled _Back Home._

* * *

><p><strong>~3 Days Later~<strong>

"I'm here!" Nate shouted through the penthouse and dropped his stuff.

"Uncle Nate!" Grace squealed running out of a room and jumped into his arm.

"Hey Munchkin, where's your Dad?"

"Unpacking"

"Let's go then" He put her down and grabbed his bags "Lead the way"

"Daddy!" She shouted running up the stairs and into her room "Uncle Nate is here"

Finn turned around and smiled when he saw his best friend "I was gonna pick you up"

"I got a cab, it doesn't matter" Nate shrugged "Where's my room?"

"Down the end, the girls have these two rooms"

"Who else is staying here?"

"Aunt Emmy" Grace grinned.

"Okay" Nate nodded "I'll go and unpack" He smiled and walked out.

Finn sat on the bed and looked at his daughter "You okay?"

Grace walked over and jumped onto his knee "Is Uncle Nate gonna be okay?"

"He'll be fine" He smiled "You don't need to worry"

"Isn't this cute" They looked up to see Emelia smiling.

"Your room is next door" Finn smiled "You can stay here as along as you want"

"I'm staying until Dad is out of hospital"

"Okay" He nodded "Go and unpack"

"I'm going" She rolled her eyes and walked out.

Grace sighed leaning against her dad "I wish Mami was here"

"Me too Princess" Finn kissed her head and sighed "Me too"

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Fireflies - Owl City<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>There it is Gleeks<strong>

**Should I continue?**

**REVIEW!**


	2. New Day

**Hey Gleeks**

**Thanks for your reviews on the first chapter, you made my day :D**

**This chapter is about Finn and Nate starting their new jobs, some cute moments with Grace and Finn and a surprise too :)**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>New Day<p>

**~2 Weeks Later~**

Finn walked up the stairs and knocked on his sisters door "Em, you need to get up"

The door opened to reveal a smiling Emelia in her cheerios uniform "I'm already up bro" She walked past him and ran down the stairs.

Grace walked out of her room in her school uniform pouting and her arms crossed "Do I have to go to school?"

Finn scooped her up and kissed her cheek "Yes you do Monkey"

"Why can't I come with you?" She looked at him "I want to see Liam and everyone"

"Because you need to go to school and learn new things"

"You and Uncle Nate could teach me" She grinned.

He walked down the stairs "You are going to school Gracie" He put her down and walked into the kitchen.

She ran in and jumped onto the stool "Fine"

Nate chuckled "What's up with moody?"

"She doesn't want to go to school" Finn chuckled putting a bowl and the box of Lucky Charms infront of his daughter.

"You got them!" Grace squealed grabbing the box.

"Oh no" He took the box off her "Are you gonna stop moaning about going to school?"

"Yes!" She nodded smiling "Can I have them now?"

"Yes you can" He smiled opening the box and poured some in the bowl "Eat up"

"She's just like you" Nate looked at him "No milk on cereal"

"Dry cereal is the best" Emelia walked in, sat on the stool next to Grace and took a marshmallow out of the bowl "Especially Lucky Charms"

"Eat up both of you or we'll be late for school" Finn said pointing at them.

"Can Aunt Emmy take me?" Grace looked at him.

"I don't ..."

Emelia cut him off smiling "Of course Gracie" She looked at her brother "Gives me some time with her since I am her favourite Auntie"

"Whose your favourite uncle?" Nate asked looking at his god-daughter.

"Uncle Blaine" Grace giggled "He has crazy curly hair when he doesn't have gel on it, Uncle Kurt hides it from him"

"You'll change your mind"

"Nobody can change her mind, Kurt's tried and failed" Finn grinned.

* * *

><p>"Aunt Emmy?" Grace asked as they walked towards McKinley Elementary.<p>

"Yeah?" Emelia looked down at her.

"I wanna be a cheerio like you"

"Really?"

Grace nodded smiling "You do fun tricks"

"Maybe you should start dance classes"

"I'll ask Daddy" Grace smiled then sighed "Can I ask you something?"

Emelia bent down infront of her "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?"

"Where did Mami go?" Grace looked at her "She was there before I went to school and when I got back, she was gone"

"I think you should ask Daddy about that" Emelia smiled a little.

"But I have and he won't tell me"

"Don't worry about it" Emelia pulled her in for a hug and kissed her head "I think Uncle Nate is picking you up, okay?"

"Okay" Grace kissed her cheek "Bye Aunt Emmy!" She smiled and ran into the school.

* * *

><p>Finn walked into his new office which was next to the choir room and sat at the desk.<p>

"Morning" He looked up to see Mr Schue "Nervous?"

"Just a bit" Finn sighed.

"You don't need to be" Mr Schue smiled "The kids will be in a second, they don't know you got the job"

"I'll stay in here until it's time" Finn smiled "Thanks again for this"

"You was one of my best students, if anyone was taking over this lot, I'm glad its you"

"Come on Mr Schue!" Jake shouted "Just because you're the principal, doesn't mean you have to be late!"

"Duty calls" Mr Schue chuckled walking out closing the door over "Alright guys, as Jake just said, I've been promoted"

"Who's taking over?" Scott asked "I hope it isn't Miss Sharp, she's horrible and doesn't know anything to do with music"

"That is why I've called an old friend of ours" Mr Schue smiled.

Finn leant against the door frame and smiled "Hey guys"

They looked over and grinned "Finn!"

"It's Mr Hudson to you" Mr Schue looked at them "He'll report back to me if you lot mess about"

"Don't worry Mr Schue, they won't" Finn smiled "I've got it from here"

"Behave guys" Mr Schue turned and walked out the room.

Finn grabbed a stool and sat on it infront of them "I know you have questions and I'll try to answer them"

"Why are you back?" Sasha asked "I thought you loved New York"

"I do but Lima is my home, New York is my second home" He shrugged "Nate is here too but don't ask him questions"

"Nate's here as in working here?" Jake asked.

"He's the new Spanish teacher"

"Atleast the classes will be fun" Luke grinned.

"Where's Rachel?" Jessica looked at him.

Finn sighed "I don't know, she disappeared about 3 years ago and don't talk about it infront of Grace"

"Don't worry Finn" Liam smiled "We have your back"

"Thanks" Finn nodded "But it's Mr Hudson"

"You're gonna be a serious teacher?" Natasha sighed.

"Yes" He chuckled "I need to follow the rules and so do you"

"Got it coach" They nodded.

"Right, this weeks assignment is to pick a song that shows who you are"

"Why do we have to?" Scott asked.

"So I know what I'm working with Scott, we are starting from the beginning" Finn looked at them "I'll try and make the lessons fun if you guys work with me"

"Okay" They nodded.

"Good, now get out of here and go to class"

"See you later Coach!" They got up and ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>Emelia walked into the apartment "Hello!" She looked around before running up the stairs and went into her brother's room "Clues"<p>

She opened his closet and looked through the boxes then groaned "You are the most confusing person ever Finn" She stood up, walked over to the bed and opened the bedside table draw to see a box then opened it "Oh my god"

"Emmy!" Finn shouted "You in?"

"Up here!" She shouted sitting on his bed with the box in her hand.

He walked in and froze "Where did you find that?"

"In your draw" Emelia looked at him "Wanna tell me why you have an engagement ring?"

Finn sighed walking over and sat next to her "If I tell you, will you tell me why you quit Glee?"

"Okay" She nodded "So?"

"After I finished class, I went to get this out of my Dad's safety box" He smiled a little "I was gonna propose to her, I was nervous and excited at the same time but when I got home, Blaine was holding a crying Grace and Kurt looked like he was gonna crack anytime while holding this note" He reacted over and grabbed the note out of the draw that said:

_**I'm Sorry - Rachel**_

"And that was it?" She looked at him.

"We looked everywhere for her" He shaked his head "I graduated college with Kurt's and Blaine's help, then we got the call about Burt and here I am" He smiled and looked at her "Why did you quit Glee?"

She sighed "Don't tell Dad or Mum, please"

"I promise" He nodded "What happened?"

"Last year I got promoted to Cheer Captain and everyone was saying I should date either Captain of the Soccer team or Captain of the Football team"

"Liam and Scott"

Emelia nodded "Scott asked me out and we dated until 2 months ago, he changed, picking on the freshman and throwing slushies at them"

"That's not like him"

"I know and worse of all I saw him kissing the new girl Scarlett" She sighed "I couldn't take it anymore, so I broke up with him, quit Glee and focused on Cheer and school"

"Come back, please" Finn looked at her "I'm the coach and I'm planning something"

"I don't know" Emelia looked at him "What about the others?"

"I'll sort them out" He put his arm around her and kissed her head "Everything will be fine Em"

"I'll come back" She smiled "What's this plan?"

"You'll have to wait until Glee" He grinned "And you'll have to come with a song"

"Finn" She groaned.

"Everyone has to but yours can be different"

"Fine" She reacted up and kissed his cheek then got up "I guess I have go and pick a song"

"You have all week"

"That's why I'm going to pick the perfect song" She grinned and ran out.

He shaked his head putting the ring box and note back in the draw.

* * *

><p><em>"Are you sure?" Carole asked.<em>

"I'm sure Ma" Finn smiled "Just you focus on getting Burt better, how is he?"

_"Complaining about everything but he's recovering, how's Em?"_

"She's fine" He looked at the table where Emelia and Grace were sat doing homework "She's studying"

_"How did you do that?"_

"Nate is one of her teachers and is very strict" He chuckled "She can stay as long as she wants"

_"Okay but you need to bring Grace around, we miss our only grandchild"_

"I will, she misses you guys too"

_"I'll let you go, say hi to the girls for me"_

"Bye Ma" He smiled and hung up walking over to the table "How's it going?"

"Shh" Emelia glared at him "I have to do this or Nate will fail me"

"I won't" Nate chuckled "It's the only way to get you to study"

"I'm gonna order takeout, what do you want?" Finn looked at them.

"Pizza" Grace grinned.

"Sound good" Emelia smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you wanna see next?<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	3. Surprise!

**Hey guys!**

**I know everyone is thinking when will Rachel be coming back**

**I can tell you she'll be reappearing in either chapter 4 or 5, I promise!**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Surprise!<p>

**~2 Days Later~**

Finn walked into his office when he heard two familiar voices. He walked over to the door to see Liam and Emelia near the piano.

"Stop it" Emelia sighed "You know we can't"

"Why not?" Liam leant over the piano "If this is about Scott, he's a jerk"

"Not only that, Sasha has liked you for ages"

"I don't like her" He rolled his eyes "You know during summer, something happened between us and you're too scared to admit it"

"I'm not scared" She walked around so she was stood infront of him "Everyone is saying I have to choose the next captain and they'll know it'll be you"

"But ..." He was cut off by the rest of New Directions walked in.

"Emmy!" Luke grinned pulling her into a hug.

"Hi" Emelia giggled.

"Please tell me you're re-joining" Jake looked at her.

"Yes she is" Finn walked out of his office smiling "Everyone sit down"

Emelia walked over and sat on the top row between Luke and Bradley "I see my bodyguards are back" She smirked at them.

"You know it" They grinned "We've got your back"

She giggled and looked at her brother "Go ahead bro"

"Emelia" Finn looked at her.

"Don't even think about it, I'll call you bro, not Mr Hudson"

He shaked his head "Right, you're assignment was to choose a song that show's who you are"

"I still think it's stupid" Scott leant back in his seat.

"Shut it Evans" Emelia snapped.

"She has a voice" He turned and looked at her "I thought you lost it"

"Leave her alone Scott" Brad glared at him.

"She hasn't done anything to you" Luke stated.

"You're just like your brothers, can't stick up for themselves, they have other people fight for them"

"And one of her brothers is here" Finn spoke up "You're off the team, don't think about coming back"

"Whatever, It's not fun anymore" Scott stood up and walked out.

"Ignore him Mr H" Danny said "Glee is fun"

* * *

><p>Finn walked down the hall and walked into his best friends classroom "Hey"<p>

Nate looked up "Hey, what's up?"

"Remember when I told you about Emmy?" Finn asked sitting on a table.

"About her and Scott?"

Finn nodded "I overheard her and Liam talking, I think something went on between them"

"Liam?" Nate looked at him "As in the quiet Irish boy Liam"

"He's not quiet anymore" Finn chuckled "What do I do?"

"You said you had a plan for the New Directions, use that to help you"

Finn smiled "I might need some help"

"Whatever you need dude, I'll help"

"Not from you" Finn smirked jumping off the table and walked out.

"Go to hell Hudson!" Nate shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>~1 week Later~<strong>

"Alright guys" Finn smiled standing infront of them.

"Hi Daddy" Grace grinned from her place on Liam's knee which made everyone laugh.

"Hi"He chuckled "This year we'll be putting on a show"

"What kind of show?" Brooklyn asked.

"Musical" He smiled "There will be a sign up sheet for the stage team"

"Emmy will be perfect for the lead" Luke nudged his best friend.

"Don't even go there" Emelia pushed him "I'm more of behind the scenes girl"

"No, Luke is right" Finn pointed out "You have an amazing voice"

"So do Sasha and Nat" She pointed to the twins.

"Our voices are not as strong as yours" Sasha looked at her "Take it"

Natasha stood up and looked at them "Hands up if you think Emmy should be lead"

Everyone put their hands up.

"Shouldn't we know what the musical is about and the name?" Emelia looked at her brother.

"It's called _Summer __Nights_" Finn smiled "I think the title says it all"

"What do you say bestie?" Luke looked at her.

Emelia groaned "Fine"

"Great" Finn grinned "I've asked a couple of friends to help us out and you might remember them"

"Hey!" They looked up to see Blaine, Mike, Kurt and Mercedes.

"Uncle Bee!" Grace squealed jumping off Liam's knee and ran over.

Blaine picked her up "Hey cutie"

"Where is everyone else?" Liam asked.

"They couldn't help out but they'll be here on opening night Irish boy" Mercedes smiled.

"It's nice to see the original members are still here" Kurt smiled.

"Glee is the best thing about school" Jess giggled "Of course we're still here"

"Kurt and Mercedes will be making the costumes" Finn said "Mike will be doing all of the choreography, while Blaine will helping me with the script and songs"

"That's right" Kurt grinned "Who will be the leads?"

"Emmy is one" Bradley grinned.

"I hate you" Emelia glared at him.

"Love you too bestie"

"Alright guys" Finn pointed at them "We'll sort the rest of the parts out tomorrow, now go home"

"Bye coach" They all got up and ran out except Emelia.

"You can go Em" He looked at his sister.

"Kinda hard since Nate brought me this morning because my car is broke" She got up and grabbed her bag "But I'll go and see if he can help with the work he set" She grinned and walked out.

* * *

><p>"Why did I agree to this?" Blaine looked at him as they sat in his office the next day.<p>

"Because you're one of my best friends and you know how to write music" Finn grinned turning towards the door "Hey Liam"

"Hi" Liam smiled "Hi Mr A"

"Hey Liam" Blaine smiled "What can we do for you?"

"I would like to go for the lead in the musical"

"You don't need to audition for it" Finn smiled "You've got the part"

Liam nodded "Thanks Mr H" He smiled a little before walking out closing the door behind him.

"My plan is working" Finn grinned.

"What plan?" Blaine looked at him "Finn, what you up to?"

"For someone who's graduated University, you're not that smart" Finn smirked.

"I'll find out Hudson" Blaine pointed at him.

"You'll figure it when I tell you the songs"

"What are they?"

"Well ..."

* * *

><p><strong>I'll leave it there for now<strong>

**What is this plan of Finn's and will it work?**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Rehearsals

**Hey Gleeks**

**Here's the next one**

**There is a surprise at the end ;)**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Rehearsals<p>

"Ow!" Sasha yelped "Jake, that was my foot!"

Finn shaked his head from his seat in the auditorium "Guys, focus"

"Mr H, I can't work with him" Natasha sighed pointing to Danny "He nearly pulled my arm out"

"We have three days until opening night" Blaine said "And this is the only dance you keep messing up"

"It's fun watching it from here" Emelia grinned as she sat behind her brother.

"Shh" Finn turned around "You two don't have to be here"

"I rather be here than in class" Liam smiled "Plus it's funny watching them mess up"

"Guys!" Mike groaned "Take 5" He jumped off the stage and sat down in-between his best friends.

"Stressing?" Finn smirked.

"Shut it" Mike glared at him "You try and teach them the dance"

"Can't dance, remember?" Finn chuckled "We'll try again later, Emmy you're up"

Emelia sighed getting up and walked up the steps then stood in-between the girls "I hate this number"

"We'll get through it" Alisha smiled.

"When you're ready girls" Blaine smiled.

Emelia nodded as the music started.

* * *

><p>"Daddy?" Grace asked walking into his room rubbing her eyes.<p>

Finn looked away from his laptop on his desk and looked at his daughter "Hey Princess, what you doing up?"

She shrugged walking over and climbed onto his knee "Couldn't sleep"

"Something you want to tell me?"

She shaked her head curling up against him "No"

"Gracie" He turned her to face him then he saw tears rolling down her face "Hey, what's going on?"

"The b-ig k-ids were be-ing me-an" She sniffled "Say-ing I don't a mum-my be-cause she doesn't lo-ve me"

He wiped her tears away and kissed her head "Your mummy loves you very much"

"Why isn't she here then?" She looked at him "Why isn't Mami here with us?"

"I don't know Gracie" He sighed "Remember when I told you about Mami?"

She nodded "She was your friend before she became my Mami but you also said you can't tell me about my real mummy until I'm older"

"Right" He smiled a little "You know about Grandpa Chris"

"He's in heaven and the Angels are looking after him"

He nodded and took a deep breath "Soon after you was born, mummy became sick"

"Very sick?"

"Yeah, so the Angels took mummy up to heaven to be with Grandpa Chris"

"So, mummy and Grandpa are looking down on us?"

"They are" He smiled "And they also know it's past your bedtime"

"Can I stay here with you?" She looked at him pouting.

"Okay" He stood up bringing her with him, walked over to his bed and sat down against his pillows.

"Thank you Daddy"

"What for?"

"Telling me about Mummy" She smiled curling up against him.

"No problem baby girl" He kissed her head "I'll speak to your teacher tomorrow, okay"

"Okay" She yawned closing her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

He sighed looking at the pictures on his bedside table ... one of him with Grace when she was born, one of New Directions, one of the Hummel-Hudsons and a special one of him, Grace and Rachel which was taken a few days before she left.

* * *

><p>"They've got better" Kurt smiled as he watched the run through.<p>

"Yeah, Mike has worked with them so hard" Finn nodded.

"You okay?" Kurt asked

"Grace is getting bullied at school"

"What?" Blaine looked at him "She's 6"

"I know" Finn sighed "Because she doesn't have a Mum"

Kurt looked at him "Finn ..."

Finn shaked his head "I told her about Kayli, not everything but parts of it"

"Was she alright?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah" Finn smiled a little "Better than I thought but she wants Rachel back and I don't know what to say to her"

"Tell her the truth Finn" Kurt looked at him "She needs to know"

"I don't even know the truth Kurt" Finn glared at him "You know as much as me, she just left"

"Guys, we don't need a fight" Blaine looked at them.

"We're not fighting" Kurt rolled his eyes.

Finn sighed "Can one of you pick her up from school, I need to finish some stuff for the show"

"Sure" Blaine nodded smiling "I get to spend some time with my niece"

"Thanks"

"We're here for you Bro" Kurt smiled "If you need anything, you know where we are"

"I know and thanks" Finn smiled.

* * *

><p>Grace walked out of school and looked around then squealed "Uncle Bee!" She ran over and jumped into his arms.<p>

"Hey there" Blaine chuckled "How was school?"

"Good" She smiled "No-one picked on me today"

"That's good" He put her down "You know, I got picked on in school"

"Really?"

"Yeah because they didn't like my hair"

"It is crazy" She grinned.

"Oh you're gonna get it"

"No!" She screamed and ran out of the gates and down the path.

"Gracie!" He chased after her and picked her up "Got'cha"

"I'm sorry" She giggled.

"You will be" He kissed her cheek "How about we go and get some ice-cream?"

"Okay"

* * *

><p>Finn walked out of his office and into the choir room with some sheet music "Brad, could you play this?" He handed over the sheets.<p>

"Yes Sir" Brad nodded and started playing.

Finn turned towards the band and took a deep breath.

_Each time the wind blows_  
><em>I hear your voice so I call your name<em>  
><em>Whispers in morning our love is dawning<em>  
><em>Heaven's glad you came<em>  
><em>You know how I feel this thing can't go wrong<em>  
><em>I'm so proud to say I love you<em>  
><em>Your love's got me high I long to get by<em>  
><em>This time is forever <em>  
><em>Love is the answer<em>

He turned around when heard a familiar voice and saw Rachel

_Rachel: __I hear your voice now you are my choice now_

_The love we bring_  
><em>Heaven's in my heart at your call I hear harps<em>  
><em>And angels sing<em>  
><em>You know how I feel this thing can't go wrong<em>  
><em>I can't live my life without you<em>

He moved slowing towards her.

_Finn: __I just can't hold on _

_Rachel: __I feel we belong_

_Finn:_ _My life ain't worth living if I can't be with you_

_Both: __I just cant stop loving you_  
><em>I just cant stop loving you<em>  
><em>And if I stop then tell me just what will I do<em>  
><em>I just can't stop loving you<em>

The music stopped and the band disappeared.

Finn looked at the girl who broke his heart "Rachel"

"Hi Finn" Rachel smiled a little.

* * *

><p><strong>Song:<br>**I Just Can't Stop Loving You - Glee Cast / Michael Jackson & Siedah Garret****

* * *

><p><strong>Look who's back!<strong>

**What will happen?**

**Find out soon**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Opening Night

**Hey Gleeks!**

**Sorry for the wait, I had trouble writing this one**

**It's a long one**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Opening Night<p>

Emelia walked down the hall after cheer practise.

"Em!"

She turned around and groaned "I don't want to talk Liam" She turned back and continued down the hall.

"C'mon" Liam walked next to her "Opening night is tomorrow"

"I know" She sighed "And I want it to be perfect for my brother"

"It will be" He smiled "If me and you ..."

She covered his mouth with her hand "Shh"

He took off her hand "What?"

"Look" She pointed at her brother who storm out of the choir room.

"Finn!" A brunette ran after him "I'm sorry"

"You're sorry" Finn turned around and glared at her "Rachel, You walked out like everything will be fine but you left a heartbroken 3 year old"

"Finn, please just listen to me" Rachel moved towards him.

"No" He shaked his head moving back and looked past her to see his sister "Ready to go sis?"

"Yeah" Emelia nodded.

"Need a lift Liam?"

"Sure" Liam smiled and walked with Emelia towards the exit "Can't get away from me now"

"Shut it" Emelia pushed him "Hurry up bro!"

"I'm coming" Finn looked at Rachel "Goodbye Rachel" He turned and followed the kids out.

* * *

><p>Nate looked up as he heard the door slam shut to see his best friend running up the stairs "Finn?"<p>

"Don't" Emelia sighed walking over and sat on the sofa "He properly won't talk for awhile"

"What the hell was that?" Kurt walked out of the kitchen.

"Finn"

"Em, what happened?" Nate asked.

"Is Grace home?"

"No, Blaine took her out somewhere" Kurt looked at her "Emmy, what is it?"

"Rachel's back" Emelia looked at him "I've never seen him this angry before"

"Believe me, Finn has his moments" Nate sighed "He was this upset when she left"

"I'll go and see him" Kurt kissed his sister's head "He'll be fine"

"I hope so" Emelia sighed.

* * *

><p>Finn flopped onto his bed and closed his eyes when someone knocked on the door "Go away!"<p>

"Not gonna happen" Kurt walked in and closed the door behind him "Emmy told us what happened"

"I feel like the bigger jerk of a brother ever" Finn mumbled.

"You scared her Finn" Kurt walked over and sat on the bed "What happened?"

"I was in the choir room practising a song then she appeared and we sang together" Finn sighed sitting up "What am I gonna tell Gracie?"

"We'll tackle that one when it comes" Kurt looked at him "The only thing you need to worry about is opening night tomorrow"

Finn groaned "The show and Sectionals"

"Good thing we're staying for awhile" Kurt smiled "I told you, I have your back"

"Thanks bro" Finn smiled a little "For everything"

"That's what brothers are for"

* * *

><p>"Papa!" Grace squealed running up the path and into her grandpa's arms "I've missed you"<p>

"I've missed you too Munchkin" Burt grinned and looked at his step-son "She's got big"

"I know" Finn chuckled walking up "She needs to stop growing"

"Nuh-uh!" Grace shaked her head "I don't want to be small like Uncle Blaine"

"Let's not mention that in front of him" Burt chuckled and put her down "Nana is inside"

"Okay" She grinned and ran in.

"Thanks for looking after her" Finn smiled "It'll be crazy at the school"

"Don't worry about it" Burt smiled "We'll bring her when the show starts"

"Finn" Carole walked out of the kitchen smiling with Grace "Are you coming in?"

"I'm in a rush, Emmy texted me 4 time telling me to hurry up" Finn chuckled and looked at his daughter "Be good"

"I will" Grace smiled "Bye Daddy"

"We'll see you at the school later" Carole smiled "Good Luck"

"I'll need it" Finn smiled "See you later" He turned and walked to his car.

* * *

><p>"Why am I so nervous?" Emelia walked around backstage.<p>

"You don'y need to be nervous" Luke smiled "Right Mr H?"

"Right, show circle" Finn smiled as the whole cast and crew gathered around "Guys, this is our first show and let's make it the best, let's show the school that performing is cool"

"Not really bro" Kurt smirked "Especially with your dancing"

Finn glared at him "Shut it" He looked at his students "Have fun tonight" He put his out and everyone else followed "Summer Nights on 3 ... 1, 2, 3"

"Summer Nights!" They echoed as they got into their places.

"Break a leg" Liam looked at Emelia.

"Thanks" Emelia smiled "Don't mess up"

"I won't" He chuckled.

* * *

><p>"Where are our seats?" Blaine asked as they walked down the hall.<p>

"Next to Nate" Finn smiled.

"It's weird being here again" Kurt looked around "It's not changed"

"C'mon" Blaine chuckled opening the auditorium doors and walked through.

"There's Nate" Finn walked down the steps and sat next to his best friend "Hey"

"Hey, everything set?" Nate looked at him.

"I hope so"

"It'll be a great show bro" Kurt nudged him then froze "Finn, look who came through the door"

Finn looked over to see Rachel then back at the guys "Don't tell Grace"

"Got it" They nodded.

"Daddy" Grace grinned running over with the grandparents behind her and jumped onto him "Hey"

"Hi" Finn chuckled "Were you good with Grandpa and Nana?"

"Yep" She smiled big.

"She's always good" Carole smiled sitting in her seat infront of them with Burt "C'mon Gracie"

"Can't I stay here?" Grace looked at her dad.

"Sit with Nana, okay?" Finn lifted her over and put her on the seat "I'm right behind you"

"Okay" She sighed and sat down.

"What you going to do about you-know-who?" Nate looked at his best friend.

"I have no idea" Finn sighed as the lights went down.

"Shh" Kurt hissed.

* * *

><p><em>"There is nothing to tell" <em>Emelia sighed as she sat on the table surrounded by the girls.

_"There must be" _Kaitlyn smiled looking at her.

_"Something is going on between you and Kyle" _Sasha grinned _"Tell us"_

_"Fine" _Emelia looked at them as the lights went over to the boys.

_"C'mon dude" _Bradley followed Liam onto the stage followed by the boys.

_"What do you want me to say?" _Liam looked at them as they sat on the 'bleachers'.

_"What happened between you and Tess?"_ Jake looked at him.

_"Yeah, c'mon dude"_ Luke grinned.

_"Alright, I'll tell you" _Liam smiled as the music started.

_Liam: __Summer lovin' had me a blast_  
><em>Emmy: Summer lovin' happened so fast<em>  
><em>Liam: I met a girl crazy for me<em>  
><em>Emmy: Met a boy cute as can be<em>  
><em>Both: <em>_Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights_

_All:_ _Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh_

_Guys:_ _Tell me more, tell me more_  
><em>Joe:<em> _Did you get very far?_

_Girls:_ _Tell me more, tell me more_  
><em>Nat:<em> _Like does he have a car?_

_Everyone:_ _Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh_

_Liam: __She swam by me, she got a cramp_  
><em>Emmy:<em> _He ran by me, got my suit damp_  
><em>Liam:<em> _I saved her life, she nearly drowned_  
><em>Emmy:<em> _He showed off, splashing around_  
><em>Both:<em> _Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights_

_All:_ _Uh well-a well-a well-a huh_

_Girls:_ _Tell me more, tell me more  
><em>_Alisha: __Was it love at first sight?_

_Guys: __Tell me more, tell me more  
><em>_Puck:_ _Did she put up a fight?_

_All:_ _Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh_

_Liam: __Took her bowling in the arcade  
><em>_Emmy:_ _We went strolling, drank lemonade  
><em>_Liam: __We made out under the dock  
><em>_Emmy: __We stayed out 'till ten o'clock  
><em>_Both: Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights_

_All: __Uh well-a well-a well-a huh_

_Guys:_ _Tell me more, tell me more  
><em>_Luke: But you don't gotta brag_

_Girls: __Tell me more, tell me more  
><em>_Lily: Cos' he sounds like a drag_

_All: __Shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, _  
><em>shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, <em>  
><em>shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, <em>  
><em>shoo-bop bop, YEAH<em>_  
><em>

_Emmy: __He got friendly, holding my hand  
><em>_Liam: While she got friendly down in the sand  
><em>_Emmy: He was sweet, just turned eighteen  
><em>_Liam: Well she was good you know what I mean_

_All: __Woah!_

_Both:_ _Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights_

_All:_ _Woo, woo, woo_

_Girls:_ _Tell me more, tell me more  
><em>_Kaitlyn:_ _How much dough did he spend?_

_Guys:_ _Tell me more, tell me more  
><em>_Jake: Could she get me a friend?_

Liam and Emelia walked towards the front of the stage as the music lowered.

_Liam: __It turned colder - that's where it ends  
><em>_Emmy: So I told him we'd still be friends  
><em>_Liam: Then we made our true love vow  
><em>_Emmy: Wonder what he's doing now  
><em>_Both: Summer dreams ripped at the seams, bu-ut oh those su-ummer nights..._

_All: __Tell me more, tell me more!_

Finn looked around as everyone started clapping then smiled and looked back at the stage.

"Well done" Kurt nudged him smiling.

* * *

><p>The final scene was coming up and Finn knew the leads was nervous about it ever since he gave them the script.<p>

A spotlight came on to reveal Liam and Emelia sat on the edge of the stage.

_"Tess" _Liam took her hand in his lacing their fingers together _"I want us to be together"_

_"I can't"_ Emelia sighed looking around _"They won't like us together"_

_"I don't care what the school says or anyone else, I want to be with you"_

She looked at him _"So, you won't care if you lose your place at the top of the school"_

_"I didn't like it up there anyways"_ He grinned which made the audition laugh _"All I care about is being with you"_

_"Okay"_

_"Okay?" _He moved towards her.

_"Yes, we can be together" _She smiled.

_"I'm gonna kiss you"_

_"I'm not gonna stop you"_ She reacted up and kissed him as the crowd cheered and the lights went down.

They both jumped up and ran back stage to change for the finale number.

* * *

><p>"Ready?" Sasha looked at her best friend.<p>

"Ready" Emelia smiled and walked out onto the stage (The dress in the same as the one from Glee's S3 Regionals) as the music started.

_Emmy: We could just go home right now_  
><em>Or maybe we could stick around<em>  
><em>For just one more drink, oh yeah<em>  
><em>Get another bottle out<em>  
><em>Lets shoot the breeze<em>  
><em>Sit back down<em>  
><em>For just one more drink, oh yeah<em>

_Here's to us_  
><em>Here's to love<em>  
><em>All the times<em>  
><em>That we messed up<em>  
><em>Here's to you<em>  
><em>Fill the glass<em>  
><em>Cause the last few days<em>  
><em>Have gone too fast<em>  
><em>So let give em hell<em>  
><em>Wish everybody well<em>  
><em>Here's to us<em>  
><em>Here's to us<em>

Emelia walked to the side where her family were sat and smiled.

_Stuck it out this far together_  
><em>Put our dreams through the shredder<em>  
><em>Let's toast cause things got better<em>

She skipped to the other side were the old New Directions were sat smiling.

_And everything could change like that_  
><em>And all these years go by so fast<em>  
><em>But nothing lasts forever<em>

She went back to the middle as the girls came out.

_Girls: __Here's to us_  
><em>Here's to love<em>  
><em>All the times<em>  
><em>That we messed up<em>  
><em>Here's to you<em>  
><em>Fill the glass<em>

_Emmy: __Cause the last few nights_  
><em>Have gone to fast<em>

_Girls:_ _If they give you hell_  
><em>Tell em to forget themselves<em>  
><em>Here's to us<em>  
><em>Here's to us<em>

_Emmy: __Here's to all that we kissed_  
><em>And to all that we missed<em>  
><em>To the biggest mistakes<em>  
><em>That we just wouldn't trade<em>

Spot lights appeared to reveal the boys on the balconies.

_Girl: __To us breaking up_  
><em>Without us breaking down<em>  
><em>To whatever's come our way<em>

_Emmy: __Here's to us_  
><em>Here's to us!<em>

_All:_ _Here's to us_  
><em>Here's to love<em>  
><em>All the times<em>  
><em>That we messed up<em>

_Girls: __Here's to you_  
><em>Fill the glass<em>

_Emmy: __Cause the last few days_  
><em>Have gone too fast<em>

_All: __So let's give em hell_  
><em>Wish everybody well<em>

Emmy looked up and locked eyes with Liam who was smiling at her then grinned before joining the girls.

_Girls: Here's to us_

_All: __Here's to us_

_Emmy:_ _Oh here's to us_

_All:_ _Here's to us_

_Girl:_ _Here's to us_  
><em>Here's to love<em>  
><em>(All: Here's to us)<em>

_Emmy:_ _Wish everybody well_

_Girl: __Here's to us_  
><em>Here's to love<em>  
><em>Here's to us<em>

_Emmy: __Here's to us_

Everyone stood up and cheered.

"Thank you everyone for coming out and supporting us tonight" Emelia smiled "From the whole cast, we like to thank our amazing director and coach Mr Hudson along with the New Directions class of 2012" She looked at her brother and winked "Have a safe trip home and goodnight" She bowed along with the girls as the curtains fell.

* * *

><p>"There she is" Finn grinned when he saw his sister, he picked her up and spun around.<p>

"Finn!" Emelia squealed "Put me down"

"You was amazing up there sis" He kissed her cheek and put her down.

"Thank you" She blushed.

"Aww, our little sister is blushing" Kurt grinned.

"Shut up" She pushed him.

"C'mon, let's go and celebrate" Burt smiled.

"It was an amazing show" Carole smiled.

"We couldn't of done it without Finn" Emelia grinned putting her arms around her brother "It was the best show the school has ever done"

"Thanks sis" Finn smiled putting his arm around her shoulders and kissed her head "I saw the look"

"What look?" She looked up at him.

"Between you and a certain Irish boy" Kurt smirked "What was that about?"

"There's nothing going on"

"You two remind me of Puck and Quinn, secretly in love"

"Kurt" Burt looked at his son "Stop it"

Kurt put his hands up "I was just saying"

"He's right though" Finn smirked "I have to deal with them flirting in class"

"We're not that bad" Emelia pushed him blushing.

"She's blushing again" Carole smirked.

"Ma!" Emelia glared at her "Thanks"

"No problem sweetie"

"The whole of the New Directions will be at Breadstix and they've invited the now NDs" Kurt looked up from his phone "I think it'll be nice to see everyone again"

"Let's go then" Finn smiled.

"Emmy can see Liam again" Kurt grinned.

"Stop it!" Emelia hit him on the arm.

"Alright guys" Burt pointed at them "Let's go"

* * *

><p>"Uncle Finn!" Beth squealed running over as they walked into Breadstix.<p>

"Bethy!" Finn grinned scooping up the little girl "Where's Mummy and Daddy?"

"Over there with Gracie and Natey"

"Let's go then" He walked over to where his daughter and best friends were sat "Hey"

"Look who it is" Puck grinned "My best friend coach of New Directions and amazing director"

"Thanks" Finn smiled sitting down with Beth on his knee "Did you enjoy it?"

"It was amazing Finn" Quinn smiled "Who was the girl as lead?"

"Emelia" He looked over to see his sister with her friends "Emmy! Come here"

"Coming!" Emelia groaned getting up and walked over to him "Yes bro?"

"Q, Puck this is my little sister Emelia" He smiled "Em, these are Quinn, Puck and their daughter Beth"

"My best friend!" Grace grinned.

"Nice to finally meet you" Emelia smiled.

"You two" Quinn smiled "You and our little Irish boy seem close"

"They are" Finn smirked.

"I'm going" Emelia hit him on the head before walking down to her friends.

"Something we missed?" Puck looked at them.

"They had a thing" Nate groaned "And now they are flirting none stop which is annoying"

"Sounds like another couple we know" Puck grinned then yelped and glared at his girlfriend "What was that for?"

"You have the biggest mouth ever" Quinn snapped.

"Sorry" He mumbled.

"Whipped!" Finn and Nate chuckled.

* * *

><p><strong>Not my best chapter<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	6. New Teacher

**Hey Gleeks!**

**Sorry for the wait, I've been busy with work and finishing one of my stories**

**But it's back with loads of drama and surprises!**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>New Teacher<p>

**~2 Days Later~**

"Hey Frankenteen!"

Finn groaned grabbing his pillow and put it over his face "Go away Satan!"

"Oh no, you don't Hudson" Santana grabbed the pillow off him.

He sat up and glared at her "What?"

"What's this about Rachel being here?" She asked sitting on the bed.

"I'm not talking about it"

"C'mon Finn, I come from LA to see the play and I find out that your ex is here"

He looked at her "What do you want me to say, I'm glad she's back?" He shaked his head "She left, everything was fine until she decided to show up"

"Why don't you just talk to her?"

"I can't even talk to her without being angry"

"Right" Santana stood up "Get up, get dressed and drive us to the school"

"Us?" Finn looked at her confused.

"Me, you, Grace and Emelia" She smiled "I wanna see the New Crew"

He shaked his head and smiled "Give me 10 minutes and I'll be down"

"Nice to see you smiling again" She leant over and kissed his cheek before running out.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Grace shouted up the stairs "Hurry up! I'm gonna be late for school!"<p>

"Me too Bro!" Emelia shouted.

"I'm coming!" Finn darted down the stairs and grabbed his keys "Let's go" He walked over and opened the door.

"Trying to impress someone Frankenteen?" Santana smirked as they walked out.

"Only you Satan" He grinned running down the steps and unlocked his car.

"Who will be picking me up tonight?" Grace asked as she jumped into the car.

"Who do you want to?" He looked at her before driving off.

"Uncle Noah" She grinned.

"I'll ask him but don't get upset if he can't"

"I won't"

"It's hard to believe she's six" Santana looked at him "You're an amazing dad"

"I try" Finn shrugged "She makes it easy"

"She's a total daddy's girl" Emelia grinned.

"I'm daddy's little princess" Grace smiled "Right daddy?"

"Right baby girl" Finn smiled.

"What songs are we singing for Sectionals?" Emelia asked.

"It's a surprise" He chuckled "Just because you're my sister doesn't mean you get to know stuff before the others"

"I know what songs you're singing and who's singing what" Santana smiled "It's a great set list"

"When will we find out?" Emelia looked at her brother.

"Today" Finn grinned.

She groaned "Then we'll be rehearsing"

* * *

><p>"It's good to be back" Santana grinned as they walked through the halls.<p>

"I thought you hated high school?" Blaine looked at her.

"I did but it got better when Finn came back"

"This was better than private school" Finn smiled.

"Scott Evans!" A familiar voice shouted "Throw another slushie and you'll go straight the principal!"

"Was that?" Santana looked around "Finn" She yelped when she got pulled behind the wall "What the hell?" She looked at him.

"Shhh" Finn hissed.

"What the ..." Blaine looked around and froze "Rachel"

"Blaine!" Rachel grinned running up and hugged him "I've missed you Warbler"

He pulled back "What you doing here Rachel?"

"I'm the new English teacher" She smiled "Have you seen Finn?"

He crossed his arms "He doesn't want to see you"

"Blaine" She sighed.

"You hurt not only him but all of us" He glared at her "Working here isn't going to help him"

"I'm ..." She got cut off by the bell "I need to go" She turned and walked down the hall.

"Nicely done hobbit" Santana grinned.

Blaine glared at them "Why did you leave me?"

"I can't see her" Finn shaked his head "C'mon, we're needed in the choir room" He turned and walked towards the choir room.

"Think they'll like the set list?" Santana asked.

"We're about to find out" Blaine grinned walking into the choir room "Hey guys"

Finn grabbed a stool and put in front of them then sat down "I haven't had chance to say this but you guys were amazing in the show"

"I've never seen a show like it" Santana smiled jumping onto the piano "So, well done"

"We couldn't have done it without the lovebirds" Jake grinned.

Emelia punched him in the arm "Shut it"

"Alright guys" Finn pointed at them "Sectionals is in 3 weeks"

"We're gonna win this" Luke nodded "What we singing?"

"Some really fun songs" Blaine smiled.

* * *

><p>Grace ran out of the school and looked around then squealed when she spotted the Mohawk "Uncle Noah!" She ran over and jumped into his arms.<p>

"You're not Gracie" Puck grinned "You're too cute"

"Uncle Noah, it's me" She giggled "Beth should be out in a second"

"Okay" He put her down "Had fun today?"

"Huh uh" She nodded "It was fun"

Beth ran over "Hi Daddy"

"Hey Munchkin" Puck smiled "Who wants ice-cream and go to the park?"

"Me!" the girls squealed grabbing his hands and pulled him out of the school gates.

"Slow down kiddos"

"Sorry"

They walked across the road and towards the park.

"Race ya to the slide!" Grace dropped her bag and ran off.

"Wait up!" Beth dropped her bag and ran then crashed into her "Ow"

"Beth, look" Grace pointed grinning "It's Mami!"

Beth looked over and smiled "Rachy!" She darted over with Grace behind her.

Puck looked up "Oh no" He ran after them "Girls, get back here!"

Rachel turned around and smiled when saw them then caught them in her arms "Hey girls"

"I knew you would come back" Grace wrapped her arms around her.

"Girls" Puck ran over "Get away from my daughter"

"Noah" Rachel stood up "Please"

He shaked his head and looked at the girls "Grab your stuff, I'm taking you home"

"But ice-cream" Beth pouted.

"Beth" He looked at her "Now"

"Fine" She sighed and walked off with Grace.

He looked at Rachel "Stay away from Finn and Grace, they don't need you"

"Noah" Rachel looked at him "I'm sorry"

He shaked his head "I don't why you came back but working at the school, it'll be harder for Finn" He turned around and walked to the girls "Let's go"

"I'm sorry Uncle Noah" Grace took his hand "I shouldn't have run off"

"Don't worry about it"

"I'm sorry too Daddy" Beth took his other hand.

"As long as you're safe, it's fine"

* * *

><p>"I'm so tired" Emelia groaned flopping on the sofa next to her brother "That dance is so hard"<p>

Finn chuckled "Not my problem, Mike is doing that"

"It's bad enough I have Cheerios"

"Stop complaining Em" He looked at her "It's only for 3 weeks then you'll have a break"

"Then it'll be Regionals and Nationals, if we get that far"

"We will" He smiled and looked at the door as it opened to see his daughter "Hey"

Grace grinned running over and jumped on him "Guess what"

"What?"

"Mami is here!" She squealed "I knew she would come back"

He looked at his best friend "Please tell she's joking?"

Puck shaked his head "Sorry dude but her and Beth saw her before I could stop them"

Finn put Grace on the floor then stood up "Emmy, watch her for a bit"

"Sure" Emelia nodded.

He walked towards the door "I'll be back soon"

"Where you going?" Puck looked at him.

"Sort this out" Finn sighed and walked out.

"Is daddy mad?" Grace looked at her Auntie.

"He'll be fine sweetie" Emelia kissed her head _I hope so_

* * *

><p>Finn walked up to a familiar house and took a deep breath before knocking.<p>

The door opened to reveal a shocked Rachel "Finn, what you doing here?"

"Stay the hell way from my daughter" He glared at her "First you get a job at McKinley and now you're showing up near Grace's school"

"It wasn't me who went to her, she came to me"

"I don't care" He snapped "She was heartbroken when you left because she lost the only person who was like her mum"

"Finn..."

"Mama!" A little boy with blonde hair and brown eyes ran over attaching himself to her leg.

Finn looked at her "I can't believe this" He shaked his head "You have a kid"

"Finn" Rachel sighed and looked at the little boy "Go inside and play"

"Okay" He nodded and ran off.

"I'm going" Finn turned around and walked back the path.

"Finn!" Rachel chased after him and stood in front of him "Please, let me explain"

"That you cheated on me and got pregnant then decided to run"

"That's not it" She shaked her head.

"Then tell me the truth Rachel"

"Yes I was pregnant when I left but I never cheated on you"

"What?" He looked at her.

"That's your son Finn"

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Cliffhanger!<strong>

**What did you think about that?**

**REVIEW!**


	7. The Truth

**Hey Gleeks!**

**I'm so sorry for the wait**

**A lot of things have been going on and I lost inspiration to write**

**But I'm back :D**

**So, ENJOY! **

* * *

><p>The Truth<p>

"What?" Kurt looked at him shocked as they sat in their parents' house.

"She was pregnant when she left" Finn sighed sitting back "And I'm the Dad"

"Did she say why she left?" Burt asked.

"I left before she could" Finn groaned "What should I do?"

"First" Carole smiled "Tell me about my first grandson, is he cute?"

"He is" He nodded smiling a little "Blonde hair and brown eyes"

"Blonde?" Kurt looked at him "Neither of you are blonde"

"Finn was when he was little, around the age of 10 he got brown hair" Carole smiled and looked at her son "Why don't you go and talk to her?"

"Ma, I've tried but every time I get so angry with her"

"Forget about making up with Rachel for now" Burt said "Think about your son who doesn't know what's going on and form a relationship with him"

"I'll try" Finn nodded "Thanks"

"I can't believe I have a nephew" Kurt grinned "What's his name?"

"I have no idea" Finn shaked his head "Grace" He looked at them "What do I tell her?"

"Tell her the truth"

"I can't go up to a six year old say 'Hey Gracie, Rachel left because she was having a baby and now you have a brother', great idea" Finn glared at him.

"I was just saying" Kurt held up his hands.

"Boys, we don't need another fight" Carole sighed "Let's just take it one step at a time"

"I have enough to think about" Finn sighed "Sectionals is in 2 weeks"

"That's why the gang is here" Kurt smiled "We talked to Mr Schue and he said we're allowed to be part of the New Directions team"

"Thanks" Finn smiled a little and got up "I better go, I left Emmy with Grace"

Carole got up and hugged him "Everything will be okay sweetie"

"I hope so" He kissed her cheek and looked at his brother "See you at school tomorrow?"

"You know it" Kurt nodded.

* * *

><p>"Come on Coach!" Luke shouted the next day.<p>

"I'm here" Finn smiled walking out of his office with Kurt, Santana and Blaine behind him.

"A few things before we start" Santana smiled "Finn"

"Right" He nodded and looked at the group "Until Sectionals, I won't be here a lot"

"How come?" Liam looked at him.

"Personal things" Kurt smiled a little "The old New Directions will be here to help out"

"Each day three of us will be here and help you out" Blaine nodded.

"I promise I'll try and be here as much as possible" Finn smiled a little "Let's start with warm ups, everyone get up"

The group jumped up and stood in a line.

"Right, breath in and start with _oooohhh_" Santana smiled.

Finn turned towards the piano and grabbed the sheet music when he spotted someone "I'll be back in a second" He gave his brother the sheets and walked out of the room closing the door behind him "Rachel"

Rachel turned around "Finn, listen"

"Don't" He shaked his head "I'm only doing this for our son"

"Chris"

He looked at her shocked "What?"

"His name is Christopher Junior" She smiled a little "Can we forget about what's happened and focus on him, please"

"Okay" He nodded "Can I see him?"

"How about tomorrow at the park?"

"I'll be there" He smiled "I'll see you there" He turned and walked back to the room.

"Finn"

He turned back "What?"

"I'm glad we're talking" Rachel smiled.

"Me too" He smiled a little and walked back into the choir room.

"You alright?" Kurt looked at him.

"Yeah" Finn nodded writing on a piece of paper and passed it him.

**_I'm seeing him tomorrow!_**

Kurt grinned "I'm glad"

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Grace squealed running out of the school.<p>

"Hey" Finn chuckled picking her up and kissed her cheek "Good day at school?"

"Huh uh" She nodded smiling "Hey Aunt Quinn"

"Hey Cupcake" Quinn smiled "Where's Beth?"

"She's coming" Grace smiled and looked at her dad "Can Beth come to our house tonight, please?"

"Not tonight" Finn shaked his head "We're going somewhere"

Her eyes lit up "Where?"

"It's a surprise" He smiled and looked at Quinn "Everyone is coming over this weekend for a catch up"

"We'll be there" Quinn smiled "See you later"

"Bye" He smiled and walked out of the school gates "What did you do today?"

"We started making a butterfly, when it's finished we can take it home and hang it up" Grace grinned and looked up "Why are we going to the park?"

He put her down and knelt down to her level then smiled when he saw them "There someone who wants to see you, if you want to see them"

"Yea" She nodded smiling "Who is it?"

"If you turn around, you'll see" He smiled.

She spun around and squealed "Mami!" She ran over and attached herself to her leg.

"Hey sweetness" Rachel smiled picking her up and kissed her cheek then looked up "Hey"

"Hi" Finn smiled standing up.

She put the little girl down "Why do you go and play while me and daddy talk"

"Okay" Grace nodded giving her dad her bag and ran off.

"Where is he?" Finn looked at her.

"Come on" Rachel walked over to the smaller playground and sat on the bench.

He sat next to her and smiled when he saw his son playing "Why did you call him Chris?"

"I remember when we talked and you said if you ever had a son, you'll call him Chris after your Dad" She smiled a little "He reminds me of you all the time, so it was Christopher Junior or CJ"

"Why did you leave?" He asked not taking his eyes off the little boy.

"I was scared, we were going into our second year of college, being in New York and not getting to my dream school again, I had to get away"

"But you knew you were pregnant before you left and still went"

"I didn't know until about 2 weeks after I left" She sighed "My friend pointed it out and 7 months later Chris was born"

"Why didn't you call or anything?" He looked at her "My number is still the same"

She shaked her head "I couldn't, I knew you would hate me"

"I never hated you" He sighed "I was worried that you were hurt and I spent 2 weeks looking for you"

"I'm so sorry Finn"

"It'll take time to forgive you, Gracie is glad she can see you but I don't know about the gang"

"Okay" She nodded and looked up "Would you like to meet him?"

"Sure" He smiled a little "Does he know about me?"

"Yes" She smiled then shouted "Chris!"

The little boy ran over and jumped on her knee "Yeah Mama?"

"Sweetie, do you know who this is" She looked at Finn smiling.

Chris looked up and grinned "Daddy" He jumped on him and wrapped his arms around his neck "You're back"

"I am buddy" Finn smiled a little and looked at Rachel "Thank you"

"No problem" She smiled taking out her phone "CJ, smile"

Chris turned around sitting on his dad's knee and smiled then cuddled up to him.

"You'll have to send it me" Finn smiled.

"I will" She nodded "What about Gracie?"

"I'll talk to her at home" He nodded and looked at the little boy who was now asleep "He's gone"

"I better take him home" She stood up and took the little boy "This was nice"

"It was" He smiled standing up "Can I see him more?"

"My number is still the same" She smiled "Call me anytime and you can take him"

"Okay"

"I'll see you tomorrow at school" She turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>"Someone is in a good mood" Emelia grinned as she saw her brother and niece walked in smiling.<p>

"We saw Mami" Grace grinned "Then Daddy took me to for dinner and ice-cream" She looked up at her dad "Do I have to go to bed?"

"Yep" Finn chuckled pushing her towards the stairs "Teeth brushed, Pjs and into bed, I'll be up in a second"

"Okay" She sighed and ran up the stairs.

"You saw your son then?" Emelia looked at him.

"Who told you?" Finn looked at her.

"Mum and Kurt" She smiled "Does Grace know?"

"Not yet" He shaked his head "I'm gonna tell her now"

"Good luck"

"I'll need it" He walked up the stairs and into his daughter's room "Gracie?"

"Here!" Grace ran in and jumped on her bed "Can we have a cuddle night?"

"Sure" He smiled walking over and sat against the headboard "Under the covers"

"Okay" She crawled under her covers and cuddled up to him.

"I need to tell you something"

"What?" She looked up at him "Are you and Mami getting back together?"

"No, we're just friends" He smiled a little "Did you see that little boy who was with Rachel?"

"Yeah, he's small" She smiled "What about him?"

He took a deep breath "That's Daddy's and Rachel's' son"

She sat up and turned to him grinning "I have a baby brother"

"You do"

She squealed and jumped on him "I've always wanted a little brother"

"Are you okay with this?"

"Yes!" She hugged him tight "I love you daddy"

"I love you too Princess" He kissed her head "Now, sleep"

"Fine" She sighed getting back under the covers and curled up against him "When can I meet him?"

"Whenever I ring Rachel" He smiled "And only if you go to sleep"

"Okay" She yawned and closed her eyes "Night daddy"

"Night baby girl" He ran his fingers through her blond curls.

* * *

><p>"Let me see!" Carole grinned as soon as she opened the door to her son.<p>

"Hey Ma, nice to see you too" Finn smiled walking past her.

"Oh hush" She pointed at him "Let me see the picture"

"What picture?" He smirked "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Finn Hudson" She glared at him "Don't mess with me"

"I came here to see my mum and all you want is to see a picture of your grandson"

"You'll get over it" She waved her hand.

"Alright" He chuckled pulled out his phone and clicked on the newest photo in his album "There" He passed it over.

"Oh Finn" She smiled sitting on the sofa "He's so cute, he's a mini you" She looked at him "What's his name?"

"Christopher Junior" He smiled a little sitting next to her "Rachel named him after dad"

"It's nice of her to do that" She smiled passing him the phone back "When can I see him?"

"First Gracie is gonna meet him then I'll introduce the family in time" He nodded.

"You didn't fight or anything, did you?"

"No" He shaked his head "We talked, mostly about why she left and Chris"

She smiled wrapping her arm around him and kissed the side of his head "I'm proud of you"

"I've not done anything to make you proud" He sighed.

"Listen to me" She turned his head to face her "You remind me of your dad everyday because he wouldn't let anyone bring him down and that's what you do"

"Thanks Ma" He smiled a little "For everything"

"No problem sweetie" She smiled "Now tell me more about my grandson"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the wait again!<strong>

**What would you like to see next?**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Reunion

**Hey Gleeks!**

**Here's the next one**

**Everyone will be happy with this one!**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Reunion<p>

**~3 Days Later~**

"Daddy!" Grace ran into her dad's room and jumped on his bed "Wake up!"

Finn opened one eye to see the time and quickly closed it again "Gracie, go back to bed"

"But Daddy, we need to get ready to see Chris"

"Its 6am, daddy is tired" He sighed turning away from her.

"I'm not" She jumped over him and lay facing him "Please daddy"

He slowly opened his eyes to his daughter grinning then groaned "Fine, you win"

"I always do" She giggled jumping off the bed.

"Where you going?" He sat up a little and looked at her.

"To get ready, duh" She grinned running out then popped her head back in "Don't go back to sleep"

"I promise" He chuckled "Go crazy girl"

She stuck her tongue out before disappearing.

He shaked his head getting out of bed, walked out of his room and down the stairs to see his best friend up "Morning"

Nate looked up and smiled "Grace woke you up too?"

"She's crazy in the morning" Finn chuckled walking into the kitchen.

"She's excited" Nate followed him and sat on a stool "I can't wait to meet my nephew"

"I know where Gracie got the crazy from" Finn smirked.

Nate glared at him "Shut it"

"That's not nice Uncle Nate" Grace shaked her head walking in and jumped on the stool next to him "And I'm not crazy daddy"

Finn grinned putting the bowl in front of her "Yes you are"

"Nuh-uh" She stuck her tongue out "When are we going to see them?"

"Later, we need to go to the airport first to pick up a couple of people and then we'll go"

"Fine" She pouted and ate her cereal.

* * *

><p>Finn stood in the airport looking around for some familiar faces.<p>

"Who are we looking for?" Grace looked at him as she stood on the chair.

"You'll know when you see them" He smiled and pointed over "Look"

"Uncle Mike! Aunt Tina!" She squealed jumping down and ran towards them.

"Hey there Shorty" Mike grinned scooping her up and walked towards his best friend.

"Hi Finn" Tina smiled and hugged him.

"Hey" Finn smiled and looked at the little boy "Hi Alex"

"Hi Uncle Finn" 3 year old Alex sleepily waved and closed his eyes.

"He's still half asleep" Mike chuckled "When are we meeting the newest Hudson?"

"I'm meeting him first" Grace grinned.

"Maybe tonight if Rachel is okay with it" Finn nodded.

"It'll be nice to see Rachel again" Tina smiled.

"C'mon let's go" Mike smiled grabbing their bags.

* * *

><p>"Come on Daddy" Grace grabbed his hand and pulled him up the driveway.<p>

"Gracie" Finn stopped and knelt down to her level "You need to calm down, okay?"

"Okay" She nodded smiling "Can we go and knock now?"

"Grace" He said sternly "I'm being serious; I know you're excited but Chris is a lot younger than you and is very shy"

"Sorry Daddy" She sighed "Can I knock?"

"Sure, but remember"

"Don't get too hyper" She nodded "I know" She skipped up the path.

He stood up and walked behind then picked her up "Press the button"

She grinned and pressed the button then frowned "What if he doesn't like me?"

"He will because you're his big sister" He smiled and kissed her cheek then looked up as the door opened to reveal Rachel "Hey"

"Hi" Rachel smiled "Hey Gracie"

"Hi Mami" Grace smiled resting her head on her dad's shoulder.

"Come in" Rach opened the door wider "Chris is in the living room"

"Thanks" Finn smiled a little walking in and put Grace down "Go on"

"Okay" Grace walked into the room with the adults behind her.

Chris looked up and jumped up "Daddy" He ran over smiling.

"Hey buddy" Finn knelt down and smiled "Chris; this is Grace your older sister, Gracie, this is Chris or CJ"

"Hi" Grace waved.

"Why don't we go into the backyard" Rachel looked at them.

"Yay!" Chris grinned running out.

"Wait up!" Grace squealed running after him.

Finn chuckled standing up "We better get out there"

"They'll be fine" Rachel smiled "Come on, we can caught up" She turned and walked out.

"Here we go" He took a deep breath before following her into the kitchen.

"Do you want a drink?" She looked at him.

"Water is fine" He nodded and sat on the stool "How long have you been living here for?"

"About a year, my Dads were moving and they gave the house to me" She shrugged placing the glass on the counter.

"Rach!"

Finn's head snapped up at a familiar voice and looked at the door "Serena?"

"F-inn" Serena looked at him shocked "What you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question" He glared at her "Nate is gonna love this"

"Nate's here?"

"Yep because somebody cheated on him and he couldn't stay in New York"

"He cheated on me too"

"He didn't cheat on you; I was with him that night"

"Whatever, I'm going" Serena turned and walked out slamming the door behind her.

"Finn, I'm sorry" Rachel sighed "I didn't know"

"It's not your fault" Finn shaked his head.

"Forget about that" She sat on the stool on the other side and smiled "Congratulations on the best show in McKinley"

"Thanks" He smiled "I couldn't have done it without the kids"

"They were amazing and I couldn't believe how much Liam has grew up"

"He's a total different kid" He nodded "They all are"

"I can't wait to see them in Sectionals" She smiled then sighed "Why are you being nice to me, after everything I put you through?"

"I've been thinking for a couple of days" He looked at her "That life is too short to hold grudges and now there's Chris plus Gracie to think about" He smiled a little "I'm willing to put everything behind me if you are and start fresh"

"Finn, you can't forgive me that easy" She shaked her head.

"Tough because I have" He smiled.

"You're crazy, you know that?"

"I've been told" He chuckled "Erm; I need to ask you something"

"What is it?"

"Tonight I'm have a little get together and I was wondering if you and Chris wanted to come"

"I don't know"

"Or I could take Chris and let him stay over; everyone is excited to meet him"

"I want to come, I do" She sighed "But it's seeing everyone again"

"I'll deal with them, don't worry about it"

"Okay" She nodded smiling a little "We'll be there"

"Yay!" Chris and Grace ran in squealing.

"Where you listening?" Finn looked at them.

"No" Chris smiled running over and jumped on his knee as Grace jumped onto Rachel's knee.

"Are you really coming over?" Grace looked at her.

"We are" Rachel smiled.

* * *

><p>"Who's ready to party!" Santana shouted as she came through the door<p>

"Aunt Tana!" Grace grinned running over in a pink dress and white sandals.

"Hey cutie" Santana smiled picking her up "Where's your daddy?"

"Getting ready" Grace pointed to upstairs and looked past her "Hi Aunt Britt"

"Hi Mini-Me" Brittany smiled kissing her cheek.

"Frankenteen!" Santana shouted "Hurry up!"

"I'm coming" Finn darted down the stairs smiling "When everyone gets here, I need to talk to you"

"What have we done?" Kurt asked walking in with their parents and Blaine behind him.

"Nothing" Finn chuckled.

"It's a surprise" Grace nodded.

"Do you know something we don't monkey?" Nate looked at her.

"Maybe" She grinned.

"Why don't we go and sit down while we wait for everyone else to arrive" Carole smiled.

"Let's go" Emelia smiled walking over and jumped on the sofa followed by everyone else as the door opened.

"Hello people!" Puck smiled walking in with Quinn and Beth plus the rest of them.

"What's going on?" Mercedes asked as they sat down.

Finn stood in front of them "Erm, Someone is coming tonight"

"Who?" Blaine asked.

"Rachel"

"Rachel Berry?" Quinn looked at him.

"Yes"

"Finn, are you crazy?" Kurt glared at him "Don't you remember what happened?"

"I've forgave her for that because of our son"

"Not a good excuse" Kurt shaked his head.

"Kurt" Burt looked at him sternly "Stop it"

"She was my best friend and she left without a goodbye"

"Rachel is nervous enough about coming because she knew you would be here" Finn glared at him "And that you'll hate her for leaving"

"I think we need to calm down" Blaine nodded "And think about this"

"I don't even know her" Emelia looked at her brother and smiled "I'll give her a shot"

"Us too" Brittany smiled nudging Santana who smiled.

"Count us in" Mike and Tina nodded.

"Us too" Puck smiled putting his arm around his girl.

"Count me in Uncle Finn" Beth squealed next to her best friend.

"Me too Daddy" Grace grinned.

"We support you Finn" Carole smiled.

"You're my boy and she's my girl" Mercedes smiled.

"Rach was like a sister to me, I'm in" Blaine smiled

"Me too" Nate nodded.

"Thanks" Finn smiled and looked at his brother "Kurt"

Kurt looked at him and sighed "What if she runs off again with Chris"

"She won't, I promise you" Finn smiled a little "Please?"

"Fine" Kurt sighed "But I'm only giving her one shot"

"That's all I'm asking for" Finn smiled.

"Let's get this party started!" Puck grinned.

* * *

><p>"Ready buddy?" Rachel looked at her little boy as they stepped out of the lift.<p>

"Yep" Chris smiled taking her hand as they walked down the hall toward the music.

"Let the show begin" She smiled a little and knocked on the door.

_"Turn the music down!" _

The door opened to reveal Finn smiling "Hey"

"Daddy" Chris grinned jumping into his arms.

Finn looked at Rachel "Ready?"

"Yeah" Rach nodded and followed them in.

"Rachel Berry!" Kurt opened his arms smiling "Get your butt over here and give me a hug"

She smiled a little and let tears the fall as she crossed the room and hugged her best friend tight "I've missed you Kurt"

"You too Rach" He squeezed her and looked up "And who is this handsome little guy?"

"Kurt, this is Christopher Junior" Finn smiled "CJ, this is your Uncle Kurt"

"Hi" Chris waved resting his head on his dad's shoulder.

"Hi Chris" Carole smiled walking over "I'm your Nana Carole" She looked at her son "Can I?"

"Nana" Chris held out his hand.

"Hey cutie" She took the little boy and walked over to sofa.

"He's a mini Finn" Blaine smiled "I wonder if he'll call Kurt Ku-Ku like Gracie did"

"Watch it Anderson" Kurt glared at him.

"Don't worry" Rachel giggled "He can say everyone's names perfectly"

Finn smiled watching everyone together again.

_Everything is back to normal_

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think?<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	9. Sectionals

**HEY!**

**I think everyone will be happy with this one :D**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Sectionals<p>

**~2 Weeks Later~**

"Alright" Finn smiled as both groups of New Directions sat in a circle in the auditorium "Sectionals is tomorrow"

"We have an amazing set list" Sasha grinned "I'm glad we're performing here"

"You're gonna kick ass" Grace grinned.

"Totally!" Chris grinned.

"Gracie" Finn looked at her "Where did you hear that?"

"Uncle Noah said it" Grace pointed at him.

"Good one Puckerman" Kurt wacked him over the head.

"Ow" Puck rubbed his head "I didn't know she heard me"

"Just keep your mouth shut Noah" Rachel pointed at him and looked at the younger group "You guys will be amazing tomorrow"

"Thanks Rachel" Liam smiled "We're glad we could have you all here, it's like a reunion"

"Yeah, just try and not get sick" Blaine smirked as everyone laughed.

"Keep it up Anderson and I'll show that picture of you" Finn smirked.

"You wouldn't" Blaine glared at him.

"I would"

"What picture?" Emelia asked.

"Nothing!" Blaine quickly said which made everyone laugh again "Let's just do one more run through for tomorrow"

The younger team groaned "Do we have to?"

"Yes" Santana giggled "Get up and places"

* * *

><p>"Look who it is" They turned around to see their rival Sebastian Smythe.<p>

"What you doing here Smythe?" Kurt glared at him.

"I'm now coach of the Warblers" Sebastian grinned.

"They don't have a coach" Rachel crossed her arms.

"They do now Broadway wannabe"

"Hey" Finn stood in front of them "Back off Smythe"

"Heard you were the new coach of New Losers" Sebastian smirked.

"It's New Directions and they'll win then you'll be calling yourself a loser"

"This isn't over Hudson" Sebastian pointed at him and stormed off.

"I can't stand that guy" Santana sighed "You would have thought after so many years, he would have changed"

"He's just like Jesse St. James" Rachel shaked her head "Never grows up"

"You guys go and find our seats, I'll go see the group" Finn pointed behind him.

"I'll come with you" She smiled and walked off with him.

"When do you think it'll happen?" Puck asked watching their friends walk away.

"Soon" Kurt nodded

Santana looked at them and smirked "Who wants to start a bet?"

* * *

><p>"Nervous?" Rachel asked as they walked towards the choir room.<p>

"A little" Finn chuckled "I think they are more nervous"

"They have an amazing coach" She smiled nudging him "They'll win"

"Thanks" He looked down at her "For being here and helping out"

"I'm glad I could help"

"Ask her out already!" They heard the younger group shout from inside the room.

Finn quickly closed the door and turned to his ex "Erm, would you like to go out tomorrow?"

"Like a date?" Rachel asked.

"Whatever you want it to be" He smiled a little.

She reached up and kissed his cheek "It's a date" She smiled opening the door and walked in "Alright guys, it's nearly time for the competition to start"

"We're gonna win this thing" Jake grinned and put his hand out as everyone followed "Win on 3"

"1" Emelia smiled.

"2" Liam grinned.

"3" Luke grinned.

"WIN!" They all cheered.

"Let's go" Finn chuckled as they ran out except his sister "You alright Em?"

"Yeah" Emelia smiled wrapping her arm around him as they walked out "I glad you're our coach, I like Mr Schue but having you here, makes it easier"

"I'm glad I'm here too" He kissed her head.

"I'm happy for you bro" She smiled "I'll look after the munchkins while you two go out"

"You don't have to do that"

"I want to spend time with my only niece and nephew" She opened the door to auditorium "Tonight, I'll take the kids and you two go out somewhere"

"Its celebration night" He looked at her and walked in.

"I don't care; you are going out tonight, end of story" She grinned walking over and sat with the group.

He shaked his head walking up the steps and sat next to his brother "Our sister has gone crazy"

"Why?" Kurt looked at him then grinned "You asked her out"

Finn looked at him confused "Who told you?"

"The way Rachel came in and the look on your face, it says it all" Kurt nudged him "I'm happy for you bro"

"Thanks" Finn smiled as the lights went down "Show time"

'_**First up, from Westerville, Ohio ... Dalton Academy Warblers!'**_

"Here we go" Blaine sighed.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I'm officially nervous" Brooklyn groaned walking around backstage ... The girls in a dark pink dress with black lining, belt and heels ... the boys in black pants, shirt, waistcoat and shoes with a dark pink tie.<p>

"Brooke" Emelia smiled placing her hands on her best friend's shoulder "You'll be amazing, we're gonna win this thing"

"Thanks Em" Brooke smiled.

'_**Our final group from right here at McKinley High, the New Directions!'**_

"Let's go" Emelia smiled pushing her out onto the dark stage and got into her place on the steps with Sasha and Natasha while Jake, Luke and Liam were on the other side.

Brooke took a deep breath and turned on her headset as the spot light came on her and the music started.

_There were nights when the wind was so cold__  
><em>_That my body froze in bed__  
><em>_If I just listened to it__  
><em>_Right outside the window _

_There were days when the sun was so cruel__  
><em>_That all the tears turned to dust__  
><em>_And I just knew my eyes were__  
><em>_Drying up forever (NDs: Forever) _

_I finished crying in the instant that you left__  
><em>_And I can't remember where or when or how__  
><em>_And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

_But when you touch me like this__  
><em>_And you hold me like that__  
><em>_I just have to admit__  
><em>_That it's all coming back to me__  
><em>_When I touch you like this__  
><em>_And I hold you like that__  
><em>_It's so hard to believe but__  
><em>_It's all coming back to me__  
><em>_It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now_

Brooke looked up to see her mum walk in and smiled a little.

_There were moments of gold__  
><em>_And there were flashes of light__  
><em>_There were things we'd never do again__  
><em>_But then they'd always seemed right__  
><em>_There were nights of endless pleasure__  
><em>_It was more than all your laws allow__  
><em>_Baby, Baby, Baby_

_When you touch me like this__  
><em>_And when you hold me like that__  
><em>_It was gone with the wind__  
><em>_But it's all coming back to me__  
><em>_When you see me like this__  
><em>_And when I see you like that__  
><em>_Then we see what we want to see__  
><em>_All coming back to me__  
><em>_The flesh and the fantasies__  
><em>_All coming back to me__  
><em>_I can barely recall__  
><em>_But it's all coming back to me now_

The crowd stood up and cheered as the rest of the New Directions came out then the music started.

_Emmy: Dark in the city, night is a wire  
>Steam in the subway, Earth is a fire<br>Boys: Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do_

_Liam: Woman, you want me, give me a sign  
>And catch my breathing even closer behind<br>Girls: Do-do do do, do do do, do do do, do do do, do do_

_Boys: Her name is Rio and she dances on the sand (Girls: smell like I sound)  
>Just like that river twisting through a dusty land (Girls: straddle the line)<br>And when she shines she really shows you all she can (Girls: mouth is alive)  
>Oh Rio, Rio dance across the Rio Grande<em>

Boys: Hungry like the wolf  
>Girls: Hungry like the wolf<br>Boys: Hungry like the wolf

_Liam: Don't make a sound ... oooohhh! _

_Girls: Her name is Rio, she don't need to understand (Boys: smell like I sound)  
>And I might find her if I'm looking like I can (Boys: straddle the line)<br>Oh Rio, Rio hear them shout across the land (Boys: mouth is alive)  
>From mountains in the north down to the Rio Grande (Boys: burning the ground)<br>Her name is Rio, she don't need to understand (Boys: smell like I sound)  
>From mountains in the north down to the Rio Grande<em>

_All: Burning the ground!_

* * *

><p>"We are the Champions!" The group shouted running into the choir room with the trophy.<p>

"Well done guys" Finn smiled "And Brooklyn, you was amazing"

"Thanks Mr H" Brooke smiled looking up "Mum?"

"Hi Brooklyn" Mrs Sparks smiled walking in and looked at Finn "Coach Hudson?"

"Yes Ma'am" Finn smiled and shaked her hand "Your daughter is very talented"

"She is" She looked at her daughter then back at him "That's why she's transferring schools"

"No" Brooke shaked her head standing up "I love it here and this is my family"

"Brooklyn, you need to focus on your school work"

"You haven't been my mum for 6 months since Dad died and he supported me in everything I do including singing" Brooke glared at her "So, turn around and walk away, don't think of coming back"

"I'll be in London if you need me" Mrs Sparks turned and walked out.

"You okay?" Finn looked at her.

"I'm fine" Brooke smiled and looked at the group "I don't need her; you guys are my family and always will be"

"Now that is over" Emelia smiled "While my brother is going out tonight, we'll be celebrating at his place while looking after Gracie and CJ"

"Yay!" Grace and Chris squealed "Bye dad!"

Finn threw his keys to his sister "Don't make a mess" He turned and walked out.

"Hey" Rachel smiled walking up to him.

"Hey, ready to go?"

"Go where?" She looked at him confused.

"Emmy is watching the kids so we can go out"

"Let's go then" She smiled as they walked towards the exit "Where we going?"

"A Surprise" He smiled.

* * *

><p>"Chico" Rachel grinned getting out of the car "They kept it open?"<p>

"They did, Shaun is the owner" Finn smiled locking up the car and walked towards the building "I knew how much you like it last time we came here"

"The food is amazing" She nodded and walked through the doors with him behind her.

"Uncle Finn!" They looked up to see a boy running towards them.

"Hey Dylan" Finn put his arm around him and ruffled his hair "Where's your dad or sister?"

"Dad is in the back and Cassie is behind the counter" Dylan smiled.

Finn let him go "Go and tell him, I'm here"

"Got it" Dylan grinned and ran off.

"You have a nephew?" Rachel looked at him.

"They're more of a second cousin but they think of me as their uncle" Finn smiled walking towards the counter and helped her up "There you go"

"Thanks"

"Uncle Finn!" A girl with dark brown hair popped up in front of them.

"Hey Cass, How's school?" Finn smiled.

"Boring, I can't wait to graduated and get out of the town" Cassie smiled "The usual?"

"You know it and tell your Dad that Rachel is here, he'll know"

"Got it" She smiled and walked off.

"Does she go to McKinley?" Rachel asked.

"No, she's goes to Crawford and Dylan is at Dalton"

"Is he part of the Warblers?"

"No, He hates Sebastian" He chuckled.

"Here we go" They looked up to see Shaun as he place the plates in front of them smiling "Your usual"

"Thanks Shaun" Finn smiled.

"No problem Little Cousin" Shaun grinned "It's on the house"

* * *

><p>"You know, this reminds me of our first date" Rachel smiled as they drove back to the apartment "Except the phone call off Blaine"<p>

"It was a funny night" Finn chuckled as his phone rang "Any guesses?"

"No idea" She shrugged.

He reacted up and pressed the button "Hello?"

"_Finn! Thank god you answered!"_

"Liam?" They looked at eachother confused.

"_You both need to get to the hospital now, it's Chris"_

"Is he okay?" Rachel asked.

"_They won't tell us because we aren't his parents"_

"We're on our way" Finn hung up and turned the car around "You okay?"

"What if he's not okay?" Rachel shaked her head as the tears fall "I can't lose him"

"He will be" He took her hand in his and kissed the back on it "Everything will be fine, I promise"

"I hope you're right" She sighed moving over and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs<br>It's All Coming Back To Me Now- Glee Cast  
>Hunger Like the WolfRio – Glee Cast**

* * *

><p><strong>Is Chris okay?<strong>

**Find out next time!**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Not Again

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry for the wait after the cliff-hanger**

**My laptop broke and it's currently getting fixed**

**So updating will be slow for awhile**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Not Again<p>

Grace sat on one of the chairs in the waiting room swinging her legs back and forth waiting on the news about her little brother "Will he be okay?"

"He will" Liam smiled "He's a fighter just like your Dad, Rachel and you" He tapped her nose which made her giggle.

She looked around and grinned when she saw her dad and Rachel "Daddy" She jumped up and ran over to him.

Finn picked her up and hugged her tight "You okay?" He kissed her cheek.

"I'm fine" She nodded "I'm worried about CJ"

"We are too sweetie" Rachel smiled a little as they walked towards the waiting room to see the younger group "What happened?"

"It was Luke's fault" Sasha spoke up.

"How was it my fault?" Luke glared at her.

"If you didn't show off, Chris wouldn't have got hurt"

"Woah" Finn said sternly "Instead of arguing, tell us what happened?"

"Luke and Jake were showing Chris some dance moves" Emelia spoke up "Chris tried to do one of them and bashed his head against the table plus hurt his arm" She looked at her brother "I'm sorry, it's my fault he got hurt"

"Emmy" Rachel walked over and sat next to her "It's not your fault, it's the two knuckleheads"

"Hey!" Jake and Luke pouted.

"Boys" She looked at them sternly.

"Sorry" They sighed.

"Finn" He turned to see their doctor "Hi Grace"

"Hi Doctor Carter" Grace smiled "How's Chris?"

"He's fine" He smiled and looked at Finn "He's had stiches on the back of his head from the bang and he's broken his right arm"

"He'll be okay, right?" Rachel asked standing up.

"He'll have a slight headache but he's a hyper little 3 year old" He smiled "He's in Room 102, he's with Jenny"

"Thank you Doc" Finn smiled.

"No need to thank me" Doctor Carter shaked his head and walked off.

Finn looked at his little girl "Stay with Liam and Emmy, okay?"

"Why can't I come with you?" Grace looked at him.

"Chris will be tired so me and Daddy are going to see him" Rachel kissed her head before Finn placed her on the floor "We'll be back soon"

"Okay" Grace nodded and jumped back in her seat.

* * *

><p>Finn slowly opened the door and smiled when he saw his son sat up with a bandage around his head and a bright red cast on his right arm.<p>

Chris looked up as he heard the door open and grinned "Daddy, Mummy!"

"Hi little man" Rachel walked over and carefully pulled him into a hug "Don't scare me like that again"

"Okay" He nodded and looked at his parents "I'm sorry"

Finn walked over and sat on the bed near his feet "It's okay buddy"

"No more extreme dancing for you" Rachel tapped his nose "Got it?"

"Got it" Chris smiled "Look" He held up his arm "I have a red one"

"We'll get everyone to sign it" Finn smiled.

Chris grinned "Really?"

"Really" Finn chuckled and looked at the nurse "When will he be able to go home?"

"Doctor Carter as given him the all clear" The nurse smiled and looked at the little boy "Take it easy"

"I will Jenny" Chris smiled.

"If you just go to the main desk and fill out the forms, he's free to go" Jenny smiled and walked out.

"I'll go and filled out the forms" Rachel stood up.

"Are you sure?" Finn looked at her "I can go"

"No, it's fine" She smiled and walked out.

"You okay buddy?" He looked at his son who was holding his head.

"My head hurts" Chris whimpered crawling over and curled up on his knee.

Finn kissed his head "When we get home, you can some magic medicine"

"Okay"

Finn carefully stood up with him in his arms and walked out of the room "Doctor Carter"

"Hi Finn" Doctor Carter smiled "Come back in a couple of days and we'll look at the stiches"

"Okay" Finn nodded smiling "Thanks again for everything"

"I'm just doing my job" He smiled and walked off.

* * *

><p>Finn pulled up into the Berry driveway and turned off his car "Hey Rach, we're…" He stopped when he saw her asleep.<p>

"Daddy" Grace yawned "Where are we?"

"Just dropping off Rachel and Chris then we'll go home" He looked at her "Wanna come in?"

She nodded taking off her seatbelt "Mami asleep?"

"Yeah, so you have to be quiet" He grabbed the keys from the middle, got out and opened the back door then carefully got his son out.

"Daddy" Chris whimpered.

"Shh, it's okay buddy" Finn kissed his head lightly walking around and opened the other door "C'mon Gracie"

"Okay" Grace jumped out and closed the door then ran up the path.

He walked up behind her and unlocked the door then put Chris down "Take Chris to the kitchen, I'll be there in a second"

"Okay Daddy" She smiled and walked into the kitchen with her little brother behind her.

He smiled turning then walked back to the car and opened the passenger side then carefully lifted her up in a bridal style and walked back to the house.

"Daddy!" Chris ran out of the kitchen.

"Shh, Mummy is asleep" Finn whispered walking into the family room and lay her on the sofa.

"Finn" Rachel rubbed her eyes and sat up "Where are we?"

"Your house, you fell asleep in the car and brought you in" He smiled "I'll sort Chris out then we'll be going"

"Stay" She looked up at him "Stay the night"

"Please?" They looked at the door to Grace "Please Daddy?"

"You haven't got anything PJs" Finn chuckled.

"She has from the last time she stayed over" Rachel smiled.

He looked at his daughter "Go and stay with Chris, okay"

"Fine" Grace sighed turning and walked out.

* * *

><p>"Come here" Rachel said breaking the silence.<p>

Finn stood up from the armchair, walked over and sat next to her "Did you mean that?"

"Yes" She smiled and looked at him "I've missed this"

He took her hand in his "I've missed this too" He smiled leaning forward "I'm gonna kiss you"

"I'm not gonna stop you" She leant up and kissed him.

"Yay!" They broke apart to see the kids standing there.

"What you two doing?" Finn asked.

"Nothing" Chris smiled sweetly.

"Are we staying the night?" Grace looked at their dad.

"You are" Rachel smiled getting up "Let's go"

Grace squealed grabbing her hand and pulled her out.

"Right buddy" Finn smiled standing up and picked him up "Medicine then bed"

Chris nodded resting his head on his shoulder "My head still hurts"

"It will be for a while" Finn walked into the kitchen and looked at around "Erm"

Chris giggled "Fridge"

Finn placed him on the counter "You're too smart" He walked over and opened the fridge.

"I know" Chris grinned "In the door"

"Got it" Finn smiled closing the door, walked back over and grabbed a spoon out of the draw then poured on some of medicine "Open"

Chris opened his mouth and took the medicine then started coughing "Yuck!"

Finn chuckled "You won't get hurt again, will you?"

"Never, it's yucky" Chris scrunched up his nose.

Finn put the medicine away, grabbed the juice bottle and walked back over to him "Ready?"

"Huh-uh" Chris yawned as he got picked up and closed his eyes resting his head on his dad's shoulder.

Finn walked out of the kitchen then up the stairs after turning everything off and walked into his son's room then lay him on his bed under the covers "Night buddy" He kissed his head.

"Night daddy" Chris mumbled snuggling up to his teddy "Love you"

"Love you too" Finn smiled placing the bottle of the side table then walked out turning off the main light so his nightlight was glowing and closed the door to.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go Gleeks :D<strong>

**We'll be skipping a little in the next chapter**

**So, keep an eye out for it**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Family

**Hey!**

**I'm really sorry for the wait**

**I had writers block then work got really busy and I didn't have the energy to write**

**This chapter is full of fluffy moments between Finchel and the Kids!**

**so, ENJOYS!**

* * *

><p>Family<p>

**~2 Months Later~**

Grace sneaked into her parents' room and onto her dad's side "Daddy" She poked him "Wake up"

"Gracie, go back to sleep" Finn sighed rolling over and buried his face into his girlfriend's hair.

"But Daddy" She ran onto the other side "I want Lucky Charms and I can't reach them"

Rachel slowly opened her eyes "Gracie, give me five minutes and I'll make you some breakfast"

"Thanks Mami" Grace smiled.

"Go and wake your brother"

"Okay" Grace nodded and ran out.

"Move it Hudson, I need to get up" Rachel tried to get out of his grip.

Finn tighten his arms around her and kissed her cheek "No, stay in bed"

She giggled "You need to get ready for work and I need to get the kids ready plus you need to sort that surprise out"

"Surprise?" They looked at the door to see the kids.

"Nothing" Finn smiled.

"Are we getting a puppy?" Grace asked.

"We're not getting a dog" He chuckled sitting up as they jumped on the bed "How's your arm buddy?"

"Okay" Chris nodded "When do I get it off?"

"Today" Finn smiled "You're coming with me to school and I'll take you"

"Right" Rachel smiled getting out bed and put her fluffy slippers on "Who wants breakfast?"

"Lucky Charms with" Grace started.

"No milk" Rachel finished picking her up smiling and put her on floor "C'mon Chris"

"Coming" Chris jumped off the bed and ran after them.

* * *

><p>"Right guys" Finn smiled "I'm not going keep you long since it is the last day before winter break but after the break, we'll be in full practise mode for Regionals"<p>

"Way to ruin our last day bro" Emelia sighed.

"I could make you practise now" He smirked "Up to you sis?"

"Fine" She rolled her eyes.

"Can we go?" Brooke looked at him.

"Yes, have a great Christmas guys and I'll see you in the New Year" Finn chuckled as they ran out "Ready bud?"

Chris nodded from his seat on the piano "Ready"

Finn picked him up and walked into his office to see Liam "Hey, how come you weren't in there?"

"Hiding from Emmy" Liam chuckled "She keeps asking what have I got her for Christmas"

"Aunt Emmy is silly" Chris giggled.

"She's like that with everyone especially Kurt" Finn smiled "You'll get used to it"

"Should I be worried about meeting your parents?" Liam looked at him.

"My mum is a big softy and will pull you into a hug straight away" Finn chuckled.

"My Dad looks tough" They looked up to see Kurt smiling "But he's a teddy bear"

"Okay" Liam nodded getting up "Thanks guys" He smiled and walked out.

"I guess they are really together then" Kurt smiled.

"Yeah" Finn nodded "You'll have to let me know how it goes"

"Why?" Kurt looked at him confused then saw his nephew "Oh yeah"

Chris looked at them and pouted "Meanies"

"We better go to the hospital" Finn smiled.

"The big day, huh?" Kurt grinned.

"Huh-uh" Chris nodded smiling "No more cast"

"Let's go then" Finn walked out "Bye Bro!"

"Bye Bro!" Kurt shouted.

* * *

><p>"Mama!" Chris ran into the house and into the family room "Look!" He held up his arm that is now cast free.<p>

"Look at that" Rachel smiled picking him up and placed him on her knee.

"I was a big boy and got a sticker" He grinned pointing to the sticker on his t-shirt.

"Don't forget ice-cream" Finn smiled walking in and sat next to them.

"Ice-cream was the best part" Chris giggled.

"Where's Grace?" Finn asked.

"Upstairs" Rachel smiled "Gracie!"

"Coming!" Grace shouted then darted down the stairs "Hi Daddy"

Finn scooped her up and kissed her cheek "Good or bad day Princess?"

"Good" She nodded "Mami and Aunt Quinn took me and Beth shopping"

"Really?" He grinned "Get anything for me?"

"Huh-uh but you have to wait for Christmas" She grinned "Right Mami?"

"Right" Rachel giggled and looked at her boyfriends pouting face "Don't give me that look Hudson"

Finn stuck his tongue out at her then looked at the kids "How about we go and pick our Christmas tree?"

"A real one?" Chris looked at him.

"Yep, we have one every year" Grace smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>~3 Days Later~<strong>

The family of four walked into the lot wrapped up in their coats and looked around for the perfect tree.

"Can we look over there?" Grace pointed to the other side.

"Okay but you have to look after Chris" Finn looked at her.

"Okay" She nodded.

"Yay!" Chris grinned and ran off with his sister.

"C'mon" Finn smiled putting his arm around his girlfriend "First Christmas together"

"I wouldn't have it any other way" Rachel smiled cuddling up to him "I've never had a real tree"

"Never?" He looked down at her shocked "You've missed out"

"I guess you'll have to show me" She grinned reacting up and kissed him.

"I will" He smiled and looked up to see the kids running around the trees "They're having fun"

"It's new for Chris" She nodded "Me and Serena decorated the house while he was in bed"

"Have you heard from her?"

"She's back in New York, she couldn't stay here"

"Daddy!" Grace shouted "We found one"

"Let's go and see this tree" Finn chuckled walking over.

"Wow" Rachel gasped "It's beautiful"

"It's really big!" Chris grinned standing in front of his parents "Can we get it?"

"Please?" Grace looked at her dad.

"What do you think Rach?" Finn looked at his girlfriend.

Rachel smiled reacting up and kissed him "Perfect"

"I'll text Puck to come and help, you take the kids back home"

"You sure?" She looked at him.

"Yeah" He smiled and looked at the kids "Be good for Mummy"

"We will" They nodded and ran to the car.

"I'll take them to get decorations for the tree" Rachel smiled "We'll be home when you get there"

"Okay" He smiled and kissed her "See you in a bit"

"See you soon" She turned and walked towards the kids.

* * *

><p>"Ow dude!" Puck hissed as he got hit by the massive tree.<p>

"I told you to move" Blaine chuckled "Why did you get a massive one?"

"The kids picked it" Finn shrugged walking backwards into the house.

"They've got you wrapped around their little fingers" Mike chuckled.

"Including Rachel" Blaine pointed out.

"I heard that Anderson" Rachel walked out of the kitchen "For that, no cookies for you"

"What kind of cookies?" Puck popped his head over the tree.

"Chocolate chip and peanut butter" She grinned.

"Can we move, my arms are killing" Mike groaned.

"Yep" Finn smiled walking backwards into the kitchen and placed the bottom the tree on the floor "On 3 ... 1, 2, 3"

"Ow!" Blaine rubbed his head "That hurt"

"Now you know how I felt" Puck grinned.

"It's finally here!" Grace squealed running in "Can we put the decorations on?"

"No yet Gracie" Finn chuckled "I need to sort the branches out and put the light on"

"Fine" She pouted turning around and stomped out of the room.

"Drama Queen!" Puck shouted.

"I'm not Uncle Noah!"

"That got you told" Mike grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>~Christmas Day~<strong>

"Everything ready?" Rachel asked placing the last present under the tree.

"Yep" Finn smiled standing up "I'll go and get the final present"

"Can we come down yet?" Chris whined.

Finn walked out of the family room and looked up the stairs "Yeah" He chuckled as they darted down the stairs "Go and sit with your mum"

Grace squealed running into the family room and jumped on the sofa "Merry Christmas Mami" She curled up against her.

"Merry Christmas sweetie" Rachel kissed her head and looked up "C'mon little man"

Chris ran over and jumped on the other side then curled up against her "Where's Daddy?"

"Gone to get something" She smiled "Finn!"

"I'm coming" Finn shouted before appearing at the door "Hey"

The kids looked up and squealed "Oh my god!" They jumped up and darted over to their dad and the little black/brown/white beagle puppy.

Finn chuckled kneeling down in front of them "Surprise"

"You said we wasn't getting one" Grace pouted.

"Well we couldn't ruin the surprise" Rachel smiled "She needs a name"

"What about Meggie?" Chris looked at them.

"I like it" Finn nodded "Good choice bud"

"Thanks Mama, Daddy" They smiled.

"You're welcome sweeties" Rachel smiled "Why don't I look after Meggie and you two open some more presents"

"Fine" They pouted walking over and sat on the floor.

Finn smiled walking over to the sofa and sat next to his girlfriend with the pup on his knee "I'm glad we're all together"

"Me too" Rachel smiled leaning over "Merry Christmas Finn"

He leant in and kissed her "Merry Christmas Rach" He put his arm around her and looked at his daughter "Best Christmas Gracie?"

"This one" Grace nodded smiling "Because you two are back together and we're a family"

"Agreed" He smiled grabbing his phone as it beeped to see a text:

**Merry Christmas Hudsons! ~Kurt**

He shaked his head and replied to it:

_Merry Christmas Bro, tell everyone I said it, see you at the New Year's Party ~Finn_

He pulled Rachel closing to him and kissed her head "Best Christmas Ever"

"I totally agree" Rachel smiled and watched their kids open their presents.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go guys!<strong>

**Next couple of chapters are building up to something big :D**

**Can you guess what it is?**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Head To Head

**Hey!**

**Sorry for the wait**

**But it's finally here**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Head To Head<p>

**~2 Months Later~**

Finn walked into the Principals office "You wanted to see me Sir?"

Will looked up and smiled "Take a seat"

Finn sat down on one of the chairs "Is everything okay?"

"Yes" Will nodded "How's New Directions doing, working hard for Regionals?"

Finn groaned "No" He looked at him "It feels like they don't care that we have Regionals next month"

"You need to do a competition with them, duets or girls Vs boys"

"You think it'll work?"

Will grinned "I was the coach for 6 years, I know it'll work"

Finn smiled and stood up "Thanks Mr Schue" He walked towards the door.

"Finn" He turned back "You can call me Will, you know?"

"You'll always be Mr Schue" Finn chuckled and walked out.

"Good Luck!" Will shouted.

* * *

><p>"Why does it say <em>Head to Head<em> on the board?" Jessica asked.

"That's because we're have a competition" Finn smiled as he sat on the stool "The last couple of weeks, it feels like your head isn't here so you'll be going head to head girls Vs boys"

"But there isn't enough boys" Jake spoke up.

"You do when you meet the newest members" Finn grinned as two boys walked in "These are ..."

"Ryder! Jayden!" Emelia squealed jumping up, ran over and hugged them "What you doing here?"

"We've been here the whole year Ellie" Ryder chuckled.

"Whatever Loser" She rolled her eyes.

"Hey, I'm Ryder and this is my best friend Jayden" He grinned as Jayden waved smiling.

"Does he talk?" Natasha asked.

"Yes" Emelia giggled nudging her best friend "He's just shy around new people"

Jayden glared at her "Not"

"Welcome guys" Finn smiled "You can take a seat anywhere"

"So, what does the winning team win?" Sasha asked.

"Whoever wins can choose their own song for Regionals plus tickets to Six Flags"

"Shut up!" The girls squealed and glared at the boys "You're going down"

"We'll see" Liam smirked "We're gonna win"

Finn chuckled "Girls you can use the auditorium where Santana will help you"

Santana popped her head in smiling "Let's go girls"

The girls grinned jumping up and ran out.

"Since I'm one of the judges, Mike and Blaine are helping you" Finn smiled.

"Who's the other judges?" Bradley asked.

"You'll have to wait and see in 3 days" Blaine grinned.

* * *

><p>Finn knocked on the door to his girlfriends classroom "Hey"<p>

Rachel looked up from the papers and smiled "Hey, what you doing here?"

He walked in and sat on one of the desk "The kids are rehearsing for this competition"

"They need something to get them focused again"

He nodded and looked at her "Would you be one of the judges?"

"I would love to" She grinned "Who else?"

"I'm gonna ask Mr Schue, he came up with the idea"

"He used to do competitions all the time" She giggled.

"That I did" They looked up to see their favourite teacher smiling "My favourite couple"

"I wouldn't say that in front of the others" Finn chuckled.

Will walked in and sat next to him "How did they take it?"

"When I gave them the prize, they were all from it" Finn smiled.

"What prize?"

"The winners can pick their own song for Regionals and tickets to Six Flags"

"Finn!" Rachel looked at him shocked "Why couldn't you just do a gift voucher for Breadstix?"

"Because I needed something exciting" He shrugged.

"I think it's a good idea" Will smiled "At least they'll be working hard"

Rachel sighed "I guess you're both right"

"Always am" Finn grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>~3 Days Later~<strong>

_Boys: Ba, ba, ba ba, da, da, da, ba ba, ba  
>Joe: Oooohh, let me tell ya now<br>Boys: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

Finn sat back in his seat in the auditorium watching the boys and smiled.

_Liam: When I had you to myself, I didn't want you around  
>Those pretty faces always make you stand out in a crowd<br>But someone picked you from the bunch, one glance is all it took  
>Now it's much too late for me to take a second look<em>

_Luke: Oh baby, give me one more chance (Boys: To show you that I love you)  
>Won't you please let me (Boys: Back in your heart)<br>Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go (Boys: Let you go, baby)  
>But now since I've seen you in his arms. (Boys: I want you back)<em>

_Danny: Oh I do now (Boys: I want you back)  
>Ooh ooh baby (Boys: I want you back)<br>Yeah yeah yeah yeah (Boys: I want you back)  
>Na na na na<em>

_Ryder: Trying to live without your love is one long sleepless night  
>Let me show you, girl, that I know wrong from right<br>Every street you walk on, I leave tear stains on the ground  
>Following the girl I didn't even want around<em>

Emelia shaked her head "They are so good"

"Your brother seems to like it too" Brooke sighed.

Emelia turned and looked up to see her brother smiling then groaned turning back "Great"

_Brad: Oh baby, all I need is one more chance (Boys: To show you that I love you)  
>Won't you please let me (Boys: Back in your heart)<br>Oh darlin', I was blind to let you go (Boys: Let you go, baby)  
>But now since I've seen you in his arms.<em>

_Boys: Ba, ba, ba ba, ba, ba, ba, ba _

_Jake: All I want...  
>All I need...<br>All I want!  
>All I need!<em>

_Jayden: Is one more chance (Boys: To show you that I love you)  
>Baby (Boys: baby) baby (Boys: baby) baby (Boys: baby!) Yeah<br>Boys: I want you back!_

Rachel lent forward towards the mic "Well done boys, girls you up!"

The girls jumped up and ran onto the stage in the dresses they wore for the show.

"When you're ready girls" Finn smiled.

_Girls: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

_Brooke: You know the bed feels warmer  
>Sleeping here alone<br>You know I dream in colour  
>And do the things I want<em>

Emelia smiled as she danced to the front and winked at her boyfriend.

_Emmy: You think you got the best of me  
>Think you had the last laugh<br>Bet you think that everything good is gone  
>Think you left me broken down<br>Think that I'd come running back  
>Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong<em>

_Girls: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<em>

"We're gonna lose" Liam groaned.

"We're not" Ryder shaked his head and watched his best friend on stage "I hope"

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone_

_Sasha: Thanks to you I got a new thing started  
>Nat: Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted<br>Sasha: Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me  
>Both: You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning<em>

_Emmy: In the end..._

_Girls: What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<em>

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
>Just me, myself and I<br>What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>Brooke: Not alone<em>

_Girls: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah_

"Woohooo!" Santana shouted "That's my girls!"

"Well done girls" Will smiled "That was amazing"

"You're free to go and I'll tell you the winner tomorrow" Finn chuckled as they ran out.

"I don't know how you'll choose Finn" Kurt looked at him "They were both amazing"

"I didn't know the boys do that" Puck spoke up "They looked like the Warblers"

"Whose idea was it?" Rachel looked at Blaine and Mike.

"Don't look at us like that Berry" Blaine pointed at her "It was all the boys, they wanted to try it out"

"I thought it was good" Will nodded "It's a tie for me, good luck with choosing" He stood up and walked out.

* * *

><p>Grace walked into the family room to see the video "Wow, Aunt Emmy is good"<p>

Finn chuckled and looked at her "Wanna help?"

"With what?" She walked over and jumped on his knee.

"To pick to the winner" He grabbed the remote and put it back to beginning.

"They are good" She smiled watching the boys.

"Who do you think it should be?"

She shrugged "They are both good daddy, it's hard"

"Thanks Princess" He kissed her head.

"Picked one?" Rachel asked leaning against the door.

"Nope" Grace sighed.

Finn chuckled "I know what I have to do"

"I hope it's the right thing" Rachel smiled.

* * *

><p>"A tie?" Emelia asked.<p>

"Yes" Finn smiled "You both showed what I wanted you guys to do"

"Which was?" Jake asked.

"That you could work as a team when there is pressure" Finn nodded "But I did choose who will be singing leads at Regionals"

"Who are they?" Luke asked.

"Well Luke, you're one of them" Finn smiled "You showed a different side of you and I didn't you sing like that"

"Thanks Mr H" Luke smiled "I won't let you down"

"I hope not" Finn grinned "that's one for the group number, singing the duet are Emelia"

"Go girl" Sasha smirked and nudged her "I bet it's Liam"

"I hope so" Emelia smiled.

"And Ryder" Finn finished.

"What?" Ryder looked at him shocked "Sir, I'm new in this group and I shouldn't be singing lead"

"I remember starting here just like you at the beginning of senior year, I was part of New Directions"

"You got a solo on your competition" Liam smiled "But you was ill"

"I'm never gonna live that down" Finn chuckled "But at Regionals I sang my second duet"

"Second?" Jayden asked.

"First was with Irish boy there" Finn ruffled Liam's hair "Once a shy boy now he owns the school"

Liam grinned "You got that right"

"What was the point of this?" Ryder looked at him.

"Doesn't matter if you've been a member since freshman year or new this year, I don't label" Finn smiled "Take it or leave it?"

"I'll take it, thanks coach" Ryder smiled.

"Wait, what about Six Flags?" Jess asked.

"Ah, well I'll have to get extra tickets" Finn grinned as they cheered "Right! Let's get to work"

* * *

><p><strong>There you go<strong>

**How will Regionals go?**

**Find out next!**

**REVIEW!**


	13. Back Again

**Hey Gleeks**

**I'm so so sorry for the wait**

**I had a lot of things going on and didn't have the time to write**

**So ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Back Again<p>

**~1 Month Later~**

"Excited for the comp?" Beth asked as they climbed up the frame in the playground.

"Yeah" Grace smiled "They are really good" She swung her legs over and jumped off.

"How do you do that?" Beth asked as she climbed down.

"Uncle Blaine taught me"

"Hi Cry baby Hudson" They turned to see 8 year old Hannah.

"Go away Hannah" Grace snapped.

"Or what, you'll tell your mum" Hannah smirked "Wait you don't have one"

Grace growled and slapped her then gasped.

"Gracie" Beth grinned "That was awesome"

"Grace Hudson, my office now" Principal Kelly shouted.

"Yes Miss" Grace sighed and walked over to her.

* * *

><p>"5, 6, 7, 8" Finn shouted watching the group do the last run through in the<p>

"They'll win" Kurt smiled.

"I hope so" Finn sighed "They've worked so hard"

"I gonna say, they are better than us" Mike chuckled "They'll win and go to Nationals"

"Where is Nationals this year?" Santana asked.

"California" Rachel said looking up from her phone "I've always wanted to go to LA"

Finn chuckled pulling out his phone and looked at it confused "Why is Grace's school ringing me?"

"She was fine when I dropped her off this morning" Blaine said.

Finn got up "I'll be back in a second" He walked up the steps and out of the doors then answered his phone "Hello?"

_"Hi Mr Hudson, It's Sophie, the receptionist at Grace's school"_

"Hi, is everything okay?"

_"Principal Kelly need you to come to the school so you can talk about Grace"_

"I'll be there in 10 minutes" He hung up sighing before walking back in "Guys, I need to go"

"Is everything okay?" Puck looked at him.

"I don't know, I'll meet you at the theatre" He shouted as he ran out.

* * *

><p>Grace sighed sitting back in the chair and crossed her arms.<p>

"Grace's Dad is here" Sophie popped her head in.

"Thank you Sophie, let him in" Principal Kelly nodded.

Finn walked in and froze "What you doing here?"

"I could of guess that this devil child was yours" Sebastian smirked.

"Don't start with me Smythe" Finn glared at him.

"Gentleman!" Principal Kelly snapped making the four jump "We are here because of your daughters"

Finn looked over at his daughter who had her head down then back at the Principal "What happened?"

"She slapped me" Hannah spoke up holding the ice pack on her cheek.

"You should keep your kid under control Hudson" Sebastian looked at him.

"Principal Kelly, I know my daughter and she won't just hit someone for no reason" Finn looked at her.

"Grace, will tell me what happened?" Principal Kelly asked.

Grace shaked her head and looked down.

Finn walked around the chair and crotched down in front of his daughter "Gracie, what happened?"

"She's the one who has been calling me names and saying I have no mum" Grace spoke up softly.

"Is that true Hannah?" Principal Kelly asked.

Hannah sighed "Yes"

"You still couldn't have hit someone Grace"

"I know" Grace nodded "Daddy taught me to never hit someone, I'm sorry Miss Kelly"

"What will happen now?" Finn asked standing up.

"During breaks, both girls will stay inside with their teachers for 1 week and we'll make sure there are more teachers at in the playground" Principal Kelly said "Girls you may go back to class"

"I cleared it with the office to take Grace, Chris and Beth Puckerman out early as my Glee Club has a competition"

"Of course" She smiled "Good luck to you"

"Thanks" He smiled and walked out with his daughter.

"I'm sorry Daddy" Grace sighed looking up at him "I just got angry"

"It's okay, go and find Beth, I'll be at Chris's classroom"

"Okay" She nodded before running off.

* * *

><p>"Mama!" Chris grinned as he darted into the Green Room at the theatre "Guess what?"<p>

"What little man?" Rachel asked picking him up.

"Gracie slapped someone, it was so cool"

"What?" The whole group turned to the door to see Finn, Grace and Beth.

"Is that true?" Rachel looked at her boyfriend.

Finn sighed "Yes"

"She was calling me names" Grace pouted and crossed her arms "But daddy knows her dad"

"Who is it?" Blaine asked.

"Sebastian Smythe"

"Seriously?" Puck looked at the little girl "Did it leave a mark?"

"Huge mark" Grace grinned and gave him a hi-5.

"My little badass" He picked her up making her squeal.

"Puck!" Finn glared at him "She's in trouble, don't praise her"

"Sorry" Puck mumbled.

"Where's the group?" Finn looked around.

"Here" Emelia grinned walking in with the team behind her "We are totally gonna win this"

"How do you know?" Kurt asked.

"The other groups are weak" Brooke grinned "The routines are lame"

"Right guys" Finn looked at them "Forget what you saw and just do your best, okay?"

"Yes Sir" The group nodded.

"Now get ready, you're on in 5 minutes" Rachel stood up and walked out with the older group.

"Good luck out there" Finn smiled before disappearing through the door.

"Let's get ready" Sasha squealed as they cheered.

* * *

><p><strong><em>"Our final group, from Lima, Ohio, The New Directions"<em>**

The crowd looked at the door as the music started and Emelia walked out into the spotlight.

_Emmy: Baby, I'm so into you  
>You got that somethin, what can I do<br>Baby, you spin me around  
>The Earth is movin, but I can't feel the ground<em>

Another spotlight came on and Ryder walked out.

_Ryder: oh, That kinda lovin'  
>Turns a man to a slave<br>That kinda lovin'  
>Sends a man right to his grave<em>

They walked down the aisles towards the stage smiling at each other across the crowd.

_Both: You know I'm crazy  
>crazy, crazy for you baby<br>crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby_

_Ryder: Tell me, you're so into me  
>That I'm the only one you will see<em>

_Emmy: Tell me, I'm not in the blue (Jake: Oooh)  
>That I'm not wastin, my feelings on you<em>

"Is there something going on between those two?" Kurt looked at his brother.

"I have no idea" Finn looked at the two as they ran up the stage "But I'll find out"

_Ryder: Every time I look at you_

_Both: My heart is jumpin, what can I do?  
>You drive me crazy<em>

_Ryder: Crazy (Emmy: I just can't sleep)_

_Both: Crazy I'm in too deep  
>You know I'm crazy<em>

The New Directions walked out and got into their places.

_Ryder: Crazy (Emmy: but it feels alright)_

_Both: Baby thinkin' of you keeps me up all night  
>You know I'm crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby<br>crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby_

They both grinned as the crowd stood up cheering and got into their places.

_Luke: Can _

_NDs: Anybody find me somebody to love? _

_Lily: Oooohh, Each morning I get up I die a little  
>Can barely stand on my feet <em>

_Luke: Take a look in the mirror and cry  
>Lord what you're doing to me <em>

_Lily: I have spent all my years in believing you  
>But I just can't get no relief, Lord! <em>

_Luke: Somebody (NDs: Somebody)  
>Jess: oh somebody (NDs: Somebody)<em>

_NDs: Can anybody find me somebody to love? _

_Luke: Got no feel, I got no rhythm  
>I just keep losing my beat <em>

_Lily: I'm ok, I'm alright  
>Ain't gonna face no defeat <em>

_Both: I just gotta get out of this prison cell  
>Someday I'm gonna be free, Lord! <em>

_NDs: Find me somebody to love  
>Find me somebody to love<br>Find me somebody to love  
>Find me somebody to love<br>Find me somebody to love _

_Can anybody find me _

_Jess: Somebody to love oohhhh!_

"Woah!" Puck shouted as everyone stood up cheering.

"Best performance ever" Quinn grinned.

* * *

><p>Finn stood on stage with the group behind him as the other groups stood either side of them.<p>

"Ready to lose Hudson?" Jesse smirked looking at him.

"You're gonna lose St. James" Finn looked at him and smiled when he saw the head judge "Time to find out"

"Starstruck, New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline" The judge smiled "In third place is ... Starstruck"

The coach collected the trophy and walked off with the group.

"And your winner of Regionals is ... It's a tie" The judge smiled "New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline will both go to Los Angeles for Nationals, congratulations"

"Looks like we'll be going head to head once again" Jesse grinned "See you there Hudson"

"Looking forward to it St. James, we'll win" Finn smirked as he watched them walk out.

"What's the plan Finn?" Emelia looked at her brother as they went backstage.

"Just do what you did out there and you'll win" He smiled "Because you guys were amazing and I'm so proud of you"

"Especially Luke" Jake nudged him smiling "You killed it"

"Thanks" Luke smiled and looked at their coach "Thanks for believing in me Coach"

"You showed everyone that there is a new star in New Directions" Finn smiled "Now and change, we have a long drive back"

* * *

><p><strong>Songs<br>Crazy/You Drive Me Crazy - Glee Cast  
>Somebody To Love - Glee Cast<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>There you go guys<strong>

**Something big is happening in the next couple chapters**

**Can you guess what? :D**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Is That A Yes?

**Hey guys**

**I'm sorry for the wait**

**Things have been crazy**

**And I was completing some of my other stories**

**So, now I can focus on the couple left**

**This is a big chapter :)**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Is That A Yes?<p>

Finn walked into the choir room "Right guys, Nationals ..." He looked up to see his friends "Where's the kids?"

"They are in the auditorium practicing" Mike smiled.

"What you doing here then?" Finn looked at them confused.

"How are you and Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"We're good"

"Don't you think it time for the next step?" Kurt smiled.

Finn groaned "You've spoken to Emmy?"

"Kinda" Kurt grinned "So?"

"I'm working on something" Finn nodded "And I'll need your help"

"We'll be here to help" Blaine smiled.

* * *

><p>Rachel was sat at her desk marking some papers while her students studied when she heard some music "Turn the music off guys, you know the rules"<p>

"No one has got music on Miss" Ryder grinned "Hit it!"

"What the ..." She looked up to see three of the New Directions.

_Ryder: My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote  
>Make me your radio (Jayden: Yeah)<br>Turn me up when you feel low (Jayden: Turn it up a little bit)  
>This melody was meant for you<br>Just sing along to my stereo_

_Jayden: If I was just another dusty record on the shelf (Emmy: Oh)  
>Would you blow me off and play me like everybody else,<br>If I ask you to scratch my back, could you manage that? (Emmy: Uh)  
>Like it Yeah!, check it Jay, I can handle that<br>Furthermore, I apologize for any skipping tracks (Emmy: Uh)  
>Its just the last girl that played me left a couple cracks<br>I used to used to used to used to, now I'm over that (Emmy: Oh yeah)  
>Cause holding grudges over love is ancient artefacts<em>

Lily skipped to the front grinned and gave her a rose then winked before singing.

_Lily: If I could only find a note to make you understand  
>I'd sing it softly in your ear and grab you by the hand<em>

_Jayden: Just keep it stuck inside your head, like your favourite tune  
>And know my heart is a stereo that only plays for you (Lily: Oh, woah)<em>

_Ryder and Lily: My heart's a stereo  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote (Jay: Yeah, yeah, yeah, come on)  
>Make me your radio<br>Turn me up when you feel low  
>This melody was meant for you<br>Just sing along to my stereo_

_Lily: Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Ryder: To my stereo_

_Jayden: Oh oh oh_

_All: So sing along to my stereo_

_Ryder: I only pray you never leave me behind (Jay: Never leave me)  
>Because good music can be so hard to find (Jay: So hard to find) (Lily: Oh)<br>I take your head and (Lily: Oh) hold it closer to mine (Lily: Yeah, yeah) (Jay: Yeah)  
>Thought love was dead, but now you're changing my mind (Jay: Yeah, come on, wooh!)<em>

_My heart's a stereo (Jay: Yeah)  
>It beats for you, so listen close<br>Hear my thoughts in every no-o-ote (Lily: You gotta make me a radio) (Jay: Oh oh)  
>Make me your radio (Jay: Aha)<br>Turn me up when you feel low (Jay: Turn me up)  
>This melody was meant for you (Lily: Yeah, yeah) (Jay: You)<br>Just sing along to my stereo (Lily: Yeah)_

_Ryder: Oh oh oh oh oh  
>To my stereo (Lily: Oh yeah)<br>Oh oh oh (Lily: My radio)_

_Ryder and Lily: So sing along to my stereo!_

_Jay: Yeah!_

"Thank you guys, I loved it" Rachel smiled "Back to your work"

"Yes Miss" They nodded and went back to their seats.

* * *

><p>"Do you have something to do with this?"<p>

Finn looked up to see his girlfriend walking into the staff room "With what?"

Rachel sat next to him "First Lily gave me a rose then Liam and Luke"

"I don't know what you're talking about" He smiled picking up his coffee and drank some.

"Sure you don't Hudson" She rolled her eyes "How's rehearsals going for Nationals?"

"Really good, I've decided to change a few leads but it'll work"

"Jayden has an amazing voice even if he doesn't talk much"

"Yeah he does" He nodded "How's your morning been?"

"Good, except the roses and the singing"

"Singing?"

"Jayden, Ryder and Lily got up singing in class" She looked at him "You planned it"

"I'll say it again, I don't know what you're talking about" He grinned leaning over and kissed her cheek.

"Keep the singing in the choir room and not in my classroom Hudson" She pointed to him.

"Got it Berry" He chuckled "You still okay to pick the kids up?"

"Of course" She smiled "I'll pick them up and bring them back here"

"Miss Berry!" They looked up to see Ryder.

"Hey Ryder, what you doing here?" Finn asked.

"To give this to Miss Berry" Ryder smiled handing over the rose "Bye!" He shouted and ran out.

Rachel glared at her boyfriend "Enough"

"I haven't done anything" Finn grinned as the bell went and got up "See you later"

"You don't have a class" She looked at him confused.

"I need to go and speak to Mr Schue"

"Whatever you say"

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Grace squealed running in and jumped into his arms "Hi!"<p>

"You're in a good mood" Finn chuckled "Had a good day?"

"Really good" She grinned.

He put her down on the piano "Where's your mum?"

"Here" Rachel smiled walking in with Chris in her arms and placed him next to Grace "Be good, both of you"

"Okay" Chris nodded.

"We always are Mama" Grace giggled.

"Coach" Liam spoke up "Can I sing something?"

"Sure" Finn smiled sitting on his stool.

"When you're ready" Rachel smiled sitting on her boyfriend's knee.

"Emmy" Liam stood up and held out his hand "Join me?"

"Of course" Emelia jumped up smiling and winked at her brother as the music started.

_Liam: L is for the way you look at me_

_Emmy: O is for the only one I see_

_Liam: V is very, very extraordinary_

_Emmy: E is even more than anyone that you adore and  
>Love is all that I can give to you<em>

_Liam: Love is more than just a game for two_

"I love you" Finn tightened his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"I love you too" Rachel smiled leaning into him.

_Both: Two in love can make it  
>Take my heart and please don't break it<br>Love was made for me and you_

Emmy spun around smiling.

_Emmy: L is for the way you look at me_

_Liam: O is for the only one I see_

_Emmy: V is very, very extraordinary_

_Liam: E is even more than_

_Both: anyone that you adore and  
>Love is all that I can give to you<br>Love is more than just a game for two  
>Two in love can make it<br>Take my heart and please don't break it  
>Love was made for me and you,<br>Love was made for me and you,  
>Love was made for me and you<em>

Liam pulled her closer and kissed her before they finished the song.

_LOVE_

"Well done guys" Rachel smiled "Who put you up to this?"

"No-one" Emelia smiled "We just wanted to sing something"

Finn chuckled "Rach has it in her head that I'm up to something"

"Nope" Liam shaked his head "We've had this planned for awhile"

"Right" Emelia nodded smiling before going back to her seat.

* * *

><p><strong>~1 Week Later~<strong>

Rachel was sat in her classroom when there was knock on the door "Come in"

"Hey Miss Berry" Luke smiled walking in "I was in the office when these came for you"

"Thanks Luke" She looked at the bouquet of lilies confused "Do you know who they're from?"

"Nope, sorry" He placed them on her desk "There is a card though" He smiled and walked out.

"Okay" She pulled the card out and read it:

_Meet me in the auditorium  
>Finn xx<em>

She smiled getting up and walked out of the room then down the hall.

"Hey Diva" Kurt smiled walking next to her "What's my brother done?"

"Sent me some lilies" She smiled.

"Goof ball " He chuckled "Where you off to?"

"Somewhere" She grinned "See you later!" She shouted as she ran down the hall then through the doors to the auditorium to see her boyfriend sat on the edge of the stage "Hey!"

Finn looked up and smiled "Hey"

"I got your note and flowers" She smiled walking down the steps "They're beautiful"

"I'm glad you liked them"

"I loved them" She stood in front of him "You know lilies are my favourite"

"I know they are" He smiled and got up "Join me?"

"Okay" She climbed up the steps "What did you want to see me for?"

He took her hand and took her towards the stool "Sit down"

She sat on the stool and looked at him confused "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, just nervous" He smiled a little.

"You don't need to be" She squeezed his hand lightly "You can tell me anything"

"I know" He took a deep breath "I know we haven't been together for long but we've got a big history together" He smiled and dropped onto one knee.

Rachel gasped "Finn..."

"I love you so much and I want us to be a proper family" Finn smiled pulling out the ring from his pocket "Rachel Barbara Berry, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She grinned as he slid the ring on then squealed as she got picked up and spun around "Finn!"

He placed her on the floor keeping his arms around her "I love you"

"I love you too" She reacted up and kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>Songs:<br>Stereo Heart - Glee Version/Gym Class Heroes  
>L.O.V.E - Glee Version<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Woo! FINALLY!<strong>

**What will happen next?**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Changes

**Hey!**

**I'm sooooo sorry**

**I had mega writers block and I've just finished it!**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Changes<p>

**~3 Months Later~**

Finn groaned rolling over and grabbed his phone that was ringing "Hello"

_"Where the hell are you?" Kurt's angry voice came through._

"In bed" Finn looked at the clock "Kurt, it's 7am"

_"Wasn't you the one who said extra rehearsals at 7:30 and don't be late?"_

Finn shot up "I'll be 10 minutes and I'll pick you up"

_"Me and Emmy, she isn't happy"_

"Got it, see you soon bro" He hung up and darted into his closet.

"Finn!" Rachel shouted "Come here quick!"

"One second!" He shouted running into the bathroom.

"Hurry up!"

He ran out, grabbed his phone and darted out of the room then down the stairs to see his girlfriend smiling "Can we talk later I'm really late?"

"Okay, I'll see you at school later" Rachel nodded.

"See you later" He kissed her cheek and darted out of the house when his phone rang again. He jumped into his car and connecting his phone before answering it "Yes Emmy?" He sighed and drove off.

_"Where are you?"_

"On my way" He ran his fingers through his hair.

_"Long night with Rachel last night?"_

"No! Chris had a restless night" He snapped "I'm here, hurry up out" He hung up and pulled in front of his parents house.

"Someone is a little snappy today" Emmy smirked jumping into the back.

"Well if someone didn't ring me up" He glared at his brother "I would of been fine"

"You was the one who said everyone be at the school at 7:30" Kurt smirked "We could of gone but my car is in New York"

"And my car is in the shop again" Emmy sighed.

"Why is it still in New York?" Finn asked "I thought you were staying?"

"We are" Kurt nodded "We just need to go up and get everything before moving into our house"

"I'll drive you up next week"

"Why next ..." Kurt stopped "That's fine"

"What's next week, no birthdays or anything" Emmy asked.

"Just something sis" Kurt looked at her "You don't need to worry"

"Whatever you say" She crossed her arms.

Finn looked at his brother and smiled a little "Thanks"

"That's what brothers are for" Kurt smiled.

* * *

><p>"Morning!" Grace grinned skipping into the kitchen and jumped onto the stool.<p>

"Morning sweetness" Rachel smiled put a bowl in front of her "Lucky Charms with no milk"

"Thanks Mama" Grace smiled "Where's daddy?"

"Early rehearsals which he forgot about"

"Daddy is very forgetful" Grace giggled and started eating her breakfast.

"Chris! Hurry up!" Rachel shouted.

"I'm here!" Chris ran in and jumped on the stool next to his sister "Lucky Charms?"

"Of course" She smiled placing the bowl in front of him "You two are like your dad, no milk"

"It's the best" He grinned.

"Eat up" She giggled.

"Are we going to watch NDs after school?" Grace looked at her.

"Do you want to go?" Rachel looked at them.

Chris nodded "Of course"

"I want to see everyone" Grace smiled.

"Then we'll go" Rachel smiled and looked at the clock "Go and finish getting ready"

"Got it Mama" They nodded jumping off the stools and ran out of the room.

Rachel sighed picking up the piece of paper "This is gonna be hard"

* * *

><p>Finn walked into the choir room smiling "Right guys, next week we're going to Nationals"<p>

"It'll be amazing" Jake grinned "Our second Nationals trip"

"And we'll win, right coach?" Sasha looked at him.

"Of course" Finn grinned "You've been working hard for this and I have a request that you guys sing at the wedding"

"Of course" Brooklyn grinned "We'll sort it out coach"

"Right" He nodded as his phone buzzed and pulled out of his pocket then read the text.

**Not coming back to glee, good luck - Emmy**

"Do you know where Emmy would be if she wasn't here?" He looked at the group.

"Cheer practise in the gym" Joe nodded.

"Thanks" Finn darted out of the room.

"Finn, where you going?" Rachel asked walking over with the kids.

"To get my sister back, start rehearsals without me" He kissed her cheek before running down the hall and through the double doors to see his sister dancing around with the Cheerios.

"Can I help you Hudson?" Santana smirked walking over to him.

"I need my sister" He looked at her "She quit glee"

"Hummel!" She shouted "Get over here!"

Emelia looked over and groaned before walking towards them "What you doing here Finn?"

"Why did you quit glee?" Finn looked at her.

"Ask your two favourite boys why I quit" Emmy sighed "Now, excuse me" She turned and ran over to the group.

"So much drama" Santana giggled.

"Tell me about it" Finn sighed "Not only am I in New York two days next week, we've got Nationals too"

"Six years" She looked at him "You doing alright?"

"I'm fine" He smiled and looked over at his sister "Keep an eye on her"

"Will do" She nodded "I'll get her back in that choir room before we go to Nationals"

"We?" He smirked.

"I maybe the cheer coach but I've helped this year"

"Alright, see you later then" He chuckled and walked out.

"You owe me Hudson!" She shouted.

* * *

><p>Rachel looked around before walking into the office then knocked on the principals door.<p>

"Come in" Will shouted.

She opened the door and popped her head in "Hey, you got a minute?"

He looked up and smiled "Anything for one of my favourite girls"

"Thanks" She walked in, closed the door and sat on the chair.

"You okay?"

"I don't know what to do" She sighed sitting back "And I thought since you've helped me before"

"So the rumours are true?" He grinned crossing his arms "You haven't told him?"

"No" She groaned "How can I tell him a week before Nationals and his dad's anniversary"

"I would tell him" He smiled "And then decide together"

"Thanks Mr Schue" Rachel smiled standing up.

"Rachel" Will chuckled "You can call me Will"

"I know" She nodded and walked the door.

"Congratulations by the way"

She looked at him "You're the first one to know"

"Secret safe with me" He smiled.

"Thanks" She smiled and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>~4 Days Later~<strong>

"Where you going daddy?"

Finn turned to see his daughter at the door "I'm going to New York with Uncle Kurt and Blaine"

Grace ran over and jumped on the bed "Why?"

He knelt down in front of her "I'm going to see Grandpa Chris"

"Can I come?" She looked at him "I came last year"

"You have to go to school" He tapped her nose which made her giggle "Go and get ready for school"

"Fine" She pouted jumping down and stomped out.

"Stop pouting Gracie or it'll stay like that" Rachel shouted appearing at the door "Everything set?"

"Almost" Finn stood up and walked into their closet "Will you be okay while I'm gone?"

"Santana is staying over and we'll have Mike to help with final preps for Nationals" She smiled "I can't believe it's five days till we're in LA"

"It's gone fast" He chuckled "Mr Schue has asked if I wanted to stay on next year and I agreed"

"You can't"

He walked out and looked at her confused "Why can't I?"

"I got a job offer on a play"

"It's your dream to go on Broadway"

"It's not Broadway" She looked at him "It's the West End in London"

* * *

><p><strong>Cliff-hanger!<strong>

**Sorry!**

**There are only 5 chapters left **

**REVIEW!**


	16. Break

**Helloooooo!**

**I'm back!**

**Sorry for the wait. I've had mega writers block**

**Here is the next one, don't know when they'll be out so bare with me**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Break<p>

"London?" Finn looked at her shocked.

"Yeah" Rachel looked at him "I haven't decided yet because I needed to talk to you but it'll be good to have a new start"

"I need to go" He picked up his bag and walked out of their room.

"Finn" She walked out and down the stairs following him "Can we talk about this?"

He spun around and looked at her "I think these few days will give us time to think about things and we'll talk when I get back"

"Please don't walk out of here"

"I can't stay here, I need to go" He shaked his head "Bye Kids!"

Grace and Chris popped their heads out of the family room "Bye daddy"

"Be good" He smiled and looked at his girlfriend "Bye Rachel" He turned and walked out of the house.

Rachel turned and smiled a little at the kids "Who wants pancakes?"

"Me!" They grinned and darted through to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Kurt looked at his brother.<p>

Finn shrugged "I will be"

"What happened?" Blaine asked.

"Rachel got a role in a play"

"What!" Kurt looked at his shocked "Oh my goodness, that's!"

"In London" Finn sighed.

"Not amazing" Kurt sighed "I guess you two had a fight"

"Sort of" Finn nodded "I don't know what to do"

"Go" Blaine nodded "London is amazing and there are great jobs there"

"Blaine! Don't encourage him!" Kurt snapped.

"Sorry, just trying to help" Blaine shrugged.

Kurt looked at his brother "Listen, you have two amazing kids who need to have a say, Grace has moved too many times and she might want to stay"

"Or she might want to go" Finn pointed out "She likes adventures and Chris loves anything to do with planes"

"It's just you then" Blaine pointed at him.

"Right" Finn nodded pulling outside of the apartment block "I'll meet you later at the penthouse, Lee already knows"

"Got it" Kurt nodded getting out "If you need anything, text me"

"Will do, later bro" Finn smiled a little and drove off.

* * *

><p>"Finally told him then?" Santana asked walking next to her.<p>

"Finally told who what?" Rachel looked at her confused.

"Frankenteen about London"

Rachel groaned "How did you know?"

"Message on your answer machine" Santana smirked "So, London?"

"Don't say anything to the group" Rachel pointed at her as they walked into the choir room "Hey guys"

"Sorry I'm late" Emelia smiled walking in and sat in her normal seat.

"Welcome back" Santana smiled.

"It's good to be back" Emmy nodded "Where's Coach?"

"He won't be here for the next couple of days" Rachel said.

"What?" Luke looked at them "What about Nationals which is on Friday?"

"He'll be back the day before" Santana nodded "But we plus the gang will be here to help with rehearsals"

"Let's start with a warm up" Mike smiled squeezing his best friend's shoulders "To the auditorium everyone"

Rachel glared at her friend as the group ran out "Who else did you tell?"

"No one" Santana quickly said "But Kurt and Blaine will probably know because Finn would of told them"

"Just try and keep it a secret until after Nationals" Rachel looked at them "Please"

"Got it" Mike smiled "Congratulations"

"I might not be taking it"

Santana looked at her shocked "Why not?"

"If Finn doesn't agree then I'm not taking it" Rachel sighed looking down at her ring "I'm not leaving him again"

"We'll be behind you whatever you decide" Mike put his arm around her "Now, let's get rehearsals started"

"Let's go"

* * *

><p>Finn walked through Central Park and sat on his favourite hill when his phone rang. He pulled out and looked at it confused then answered it "Hey sis"<p>

_"What's this about you moving to London!" Emelia snapped._

"How did you find out about that?"

_"I overheard Rachel talking to Santana and Mike, are you really leaving?"_

He sighed "I'm not sure Em, there a lot going on at the moment"

_"I know" She sighed._

"Is everything okay there?"

_"Stressful but that's what rehearsals do" She giggled._

He chuckled and looked around then he spotted someone familiar "Listen, I better go, I'll be back in 2 days okay"

_"Alright, laters bro"_

"Bye sis" He hung up and smiled at his best friend "Long time Bass"

Chuck grinned and sat next to him "Good to see you too Hudson, heard there is a new addition"

"Me and Rachel are getting married" Finn smiled and showed him a photo of the kids "And we have a son called Chris"

"Congratulations" Chuck nudged him "He's named after your dad"

"I know, shocked me too when I found out but he's a very smart four year old"

"I'm happy for you dude" Chuck smiled "I better be invited to the wedding"

"You will be" Finn chuckled "How's my favourite New York couple?"

"Erm, guess you'll find out any second" Chuck nodded over.

Finn looked up and grinned "You're a dad" He put his arm around him and ruffled his hair "Congratulations dude"

"You two have not changed at all" Blair giggled walking over and sat in-between them "Come here sweetie"

The little girl ran over and jumped on her knee "Who's that mama?"

"This is your lanky Uncle Finn" Blair smiled "Finn, this is Bailey, we adopted her a few months ago"

"Nice to meet you Bailey" Finn put his hand out.

"You too Uncle Finn" Bailey smiled shaking his hand "Can I go and play?"

"Sure but stay where we can see you" Chuck smiled.

"Got it daddy" She jumped up and ran off.

"How old is she?" Finn looked at them.

"Seven" Blair smiled.

"I'm happy for you two" He smiled.

"So Hot-Shot" She nudged him "Getting married and have a son?"

"How did you know?"

"Rachel told me" She smiled "We've been in contract since she left" She put her hand up "I know I didn't tell you but she was scared"

"Thank you for being there for her and Chris"

"No problem" She grinned "Best friend ever!"

"Dorks" Chuck shaked his head making them laugh.

* * *

><p>Grace popped her head into her parents room "Mama?"<p>

Rachel looked up from her book "Hey sweetness, what you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep" Grace ran over and jumped on the bed "I miss daddy"

"He'll be back tomorrow" Rachel put her arm around her and looked up as the door opened again "You should be sleeping mister"

"Sorry" Chris smiled a little.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

He shaked his head running over and jumped on the other side of her "Cuddle"

"Cuddle time" She smiled putting her other arm around him and kissed both of their heads when her phone ring. She reacted over and looked at it "Wanna speak to daddy?"

"Yeah!" They both grinned.

She smiled and answered the phone "Hey"

_"Hi, listen I'm sorry for just walking out, it freaked me out moving to the other side of the world but I love you and I'm not losing you again"_

"I love you too and we'll talk probably when little ears are not open" She giggled as their kids looked at her.

_"What they doing up so late?"_

"Couldn't sleep, I'll put you on loud speaker" She put the phone on the bed and pressed the button "Go on"

_"Hey Kiddos"_

"Hi daddy" They grinned "Miss you"

_"I miss you you guys too, I'm back tomorrow then we'll be going to LA"_

"Big plane?" Chris asked.

_"Huge plane buddy" He chuckled "You okay princess?"_

"Yeah" Grace smiled "Have you seen Uncle Chuck and Auntie B?"

_"I have, they're coming to visit soon" _

"Can't wait" She yawned.

"Someone's getting tired" Rachel smiled.

"No" Grace shaked her head "Want to speak to daddy"

_"You'll see me tomorrow after school, I'll pick you both up okay?"_

"Really?" Chris grinned.

_"Really buddy, now both of you off to bed"_

"Okay, night daddy!" They both said before jumping off the bed and ran out.

"How did you do that?" Rachel asked picking her phone and took it off loud speaker "They've slept in here since your left"

_"Just promise them something and they'll do it straight away" He chuckled "How's everything there?"_

"Final rehearsals are tomorrow then of course we fly out Friday" She put her head back "I'm sorry for not telling you about London"

_"Don't worry about it, I've been thinking about it and I think it'll be a new start for us all"_

She sat up "What are you saying?"

_"Do you Rachel Berry want to move to London?"_

She smiled "I would love to"

_"Well phone that director and tell him you're taking it"_

"When do you want to tell everyone?"

_"We'll tell NDs first while we're in LA and we'll let everyone else know when we come back"_

She lay down and rested against the pillows "I love you"

_"I love you too Rach, see you tomorrow, night"_

"Night Finn" She hung up and turned off the lights.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope I haven't lost any of my readers!<strong>

**What do you wanna see next?**

**REVIEW!**


	17. Los Angeles

**Hey!**

**I'm sooooo sorry for the wait!**

**It's too me a while to do this chapter**

**It's been hard on everyone these past few weeks with losing our hero from the best cast ever :(**

**R.I.P Cory - you'll be missed but never forgotten**

**I'm gonna continue my Finchel stories in memory of Cory **

**So, ENJOY Everyone!**

* * *

><p>Los Angeles<p>

"Glad to be going home?" Kurt asked as they drove out of New York.

"Yeah" Finn smiled "Then we'll be off to Los Angeles"

"Beat the kids are excited" Blaine chuckled.

"Mike texted this morning saying they are very hyper" Finn chuckled.

"They'll be bouncing off the walls" Kurt grinned "So glad I'm going home when we get back"

"Thanks bro" Finn glared at him.

"You're welcome" Kurt chuckled "So, what's happening with London?"

"Erm" Finn sighed "We've decided to go"

"So just like that you giving up everything"

"I'm not giving up anything, I've already looked at jobs and schools everything is sorted"

"What about the wedding?" Blaine asked.

Finn shrugged "We haven't spoken about it but I know she'll want to be married before we go"

"Then I'll plan the best wedding and going away party ever" Kurt smiled.

"Thanks" Finn smiled.

"Anything for my only brother"

* * *

><p>"Right everyone" Rachel smiled "That's it for now, back here straight after lunch"<p>

"Got it" The group jumped up and ran out of the auditorium.

"Looking good"

She spun around and squealed "Finn!" She ran over and jumped into his arms "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" Finn smiled and kissed her then placed her back on the floor "They been working hard?"

"Yep, they've been rehearsing everyday" She smiled "How was New York?"

"Really good, saw your new best friend"

"Oh" She walked back to the stage and sat on the edge "Sorry, I was meant to tell you"

"I'm glad Blair was there for you when I wasn't" He walked over and sat next to her "We do need to talk about a few things"

"Like what?"

"How to tell the kids"

"That will be hard" She sighed "Plus when we decide to get married, I really want to be Rachel Hudson in London"

"Well I was thinking" He looked at her and smiled "How would you like a summer wedding, get married, go on our honeymoon to Paris then we'll move"

"Before the summer ends so the kids can make friends and join a few clubs"

"Of course" He smiled "Think you and Kurt could plan it in 5 or 6 Weeks?"

"Of course we can" They looked up to see Kurt smiling "If we start now so Miss Berry you're no longer the coach and you're coming with me"

"Fine" Rachel sighed kissing her fiancé on the cheek "See you later"

"I'll pick up the kids and bring them back here so you can work" Finn grinned.

"Okay" She jumped up grabbing her stuff and glared at her best friend "Let's go Hummel"

"Bye Bro!" Kurt shouted.

"See you both later!" Finn chuckled.

"If I'm still alive!" Rachel shouted as they walked out.

* * *

><p>Chris jumped out of his seat as the bell rang, grabbed his bag and darted to the door.<p>

"Someone is excited" His teacher Miss Carter grinned standing in front of the door "Your dad is home today?"

"Huh-uh" He nodded smiling "He's picking me up"

"Have fun then" She smiled and opened the door "See you all tomorrow"

"Bye Miss Carter" They all shouted and ran out.

Chris looked around and grinned when spotted him "Daddy!" He ran over and jumped into his arms "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too buddy" Finn chuckled "Fun day?"

"Yep" Chris smiled "Can I go and play?"

"Five minutes then we need to get Gracie" Finn put him down.

"Okay" Chris gave him his bag and ran off.

Finn walked over "Miss Carter"

"Hi Mr Hudson" Miss Carter smiled "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, Chris won't be here tomorrow we're going to California for the weekend"

"The National Show Choir Competition" She grinned "Good Luck"

"Thanks" He smiled before walking over to the playground "Chris, let's go"

Chris ran over "Are we going home?"

"We're going to rehearsals first while mama is busy"

"Okay" Chris nodded.

"Daddy!" Grace squealed running over.

Finn smiled scooping her up "Hey Princess"

She wrapped her arms around him tightly "Never leave again"

"I promise" He kissed her head "Good day?"

"Fun day" She grinned "Glee Club or home?"

"Final rehearsals for tomorrow" He chuckled and placed her on the floor "Let's go"

"Race ya!" Chris shouted running off.

"Not fair!" Grace shouted running after him and out of the school gates.

* * *

><p>"Kids, come down here!" Rachel shouted before going back into the family room and sat next to him "Ready for this?"<p>

"Who is ever ready for this" Finn smiled a little as the kids ran in.

"Are we in trouble?" Grace looked at them.

"No you're not" Rachel smiled a little "Come here"

They walked over and jumped onto their parents knees.

"Listen very carefully, okay?"

They nodded "Okay"

Finn looked at them "Mama has got a new job which would take us on adventure"

Chris's eyes lit up "Where?"

"England"

"Where's that?" Grace pointed to the globe on the table.

Rachel smiled grabbing the globe and pointed to it "We're here and England is right over here" She pointed to the other part.

"That's far away" Grace frowned.

"I know princess" Finn kissed her head.

"But like dad said it'll be an adventure" Rachel smiled "We do need help picking the perfect house with a huge backyard for Meggie"

"Meggie coming to?" Chris looked at them.

"Of course she is" Finn smiled "She's part of our crazy family"

"You're the crazy one daddy" Grace giggled as they all laughed.

* * *

><p>"Wow"<p>

"Surprise" Finn grinned as he stood in front of a private jet.

"Is that yours?" Ryder asked shocked.

"It's actually the New Direction's jet" Finn smiled "Go on"

"Let's go!" Emmy squealed running over and climbed up the steps followed by the rest of the group and the little ones.

"How did you get a private jet?" Santana asked.

"Chuck had two" Finn chuckled "And gave it to us"

"You New Yorkers" She shaked her head "Before we get on" She looked at the couple "London?"

"We're going" Rachel smiled "And we're getting married in 5 weeks"

"Woah, rewind" Mercedes looked at them "Moving to London?"

"Yeah" Rachel nodded "I've got a place in a West End production"

"Seriously!" Quinn squealed and hugged her tight "Congratulations"

"Thanks" Rachel smiled.

"They don't know about this and we're gonna tell them after Nationals" Finn spoke up "So keep it between us"

"Got it" Tina smiled "I'm happy for you guys"

"You better come home though" Puck pointed at them.

"We will don't worry" Rachel giggled as they climbed up the steps and onto the plane.

"Finally!" Jake shouted "Finn, this is amazing"

"Thanks" Finn chuckled and clapped his hands "Listen up everyone, you can do anything you want when we're up in the air but for now sit down and relax"

"Yes Coach!" They echoed before sitting down.

He smiled walking to the back and sat with his fiancée and kids "Still scared?"

"It's stupid" Rachel groaned putting her head back "Our son loves planes and I hate them"

"Everyone has fears Rach" He put his arm around her arm "Including me"

"No you haven't" She looked at him.

"I have" He sighed "When my dad died I was scared to sleep, so I went somewhere to help but never worked, to this day I still can't"

"How come?"

He sighed again "Every time I close my eyes I see the accidents that have happened over the years and it is my biggest fear of losing someone else I care about"

"Hey" She turned his head towards her "You'll never lose me again, you're stuck with me"

He looked up and smiled "You've got over your fear"

"What?" She looked over at the window "We're flying"

"We are" He kissed her head "Love you"

She looked at him and kissed him "Love you too"

* * *

><p>"Ready everyone?" Emmy grinned as they stood backstage ... girls in a white dress with a purple belt and black heels ... boys in black shirt, pants and purple ties.<p>

"1, 2, 3!" Jake grinned.

"Winners!" They all cheered.

**'Next up all the way from Lima, Ohio McKinley High New Directions!' **

Jayden took a deep breath before opening the doors smiling.

_Jayden: Oh oh here I go  
>On my way to hit the club<br>Grab my bags I'm out the door  
>Ain't got no worries no more<br>Oh oh here I go  
>On the train I'm in my zone<br>Everybody like where he go  
>I can't wait to hit the floor<em>

Finn smiled watching his very quiet student light up the whole arena.

_NDs: It's tonight [X2]  
>Jay: Feels like I'm on top<br>NDs: It's tonight [X2]  
>Jay: The party's going on<br>NDs: It's tonight [X2]  
>Jay: I don't want it to stop<br>It's tonight [X5]_

Jayden ran through the crowd and gave his coaches a hi-5 smiling.

_Tonight I'm having a good time [X2]  
>No worries I'm gonna get mine<br>Tonight I'm having a good time  
>Now get your Hands Up<br>Oh oh get your Hands Up [X4]_

_Oh oh letting go  
>All my problems out the door<br>I'm not stressing it no more  
>Party party here we go<br>Oh oh there I go  
>Sneaking out up out the door<br>Everybody like where he go  
>I'm getting down on the floor<em>

The New Direction came out onto the stage dancing around as Jayden ran up the steps.

_NDs: It's tonight [X2]  
>Jay: Feels like I'm on top<br>NDs: It's tonight [X2]  
>Jay: The party's going on<br>NDs: It's tonight [X2]  
>Jay: I don't want it to stop<br>It's tonight [X5]_

_Tonight I'm having a good time [X2]  
>No worries I'm gonna get mine<br>Tonight I'm having a good time  
>Now get your Hands Up<br>Oh oh get your Hands Up [X4]_

_Tonight is turning out to be something so good to me  
>Everyone is getting low<br>There ain't no stopping we  
>Oh oh lets get those Hands Up [X4]<br>Oh oh ain't nothing stopping us_

_NDs: It's tonight [X2]  
>Jay: Feels like I'm on top<br>NDs: It's tonight [X2]  
>Jay: The party's going on<br>NDs: It's tonight [X2]  
>Jay: I don't want it to stop<br>It's tonight [X5]_

_Tonight I'm having a good time [X2]  
>No worries I'm gonna get mine<br>Tonight I'm having a good time  
>Now get your Hands Up<br>Oh oh get your Hands Up [X4]_

The crowd cheered as the lights went down and spotlight came up.

_Emmy: Put your lighters in the air  
>If you've ever felt scared<br>'Cause you've lost the one  
>Who was the one<em>

_Put your lighters in the sky  
>If you're sleeping alone tonight<br>'Cause you've lost the one_

_You were my best friend and boyfriend all at the same time  
>It's funny to think I've known you my whole life,<br>I can't even remember a time when we weren't together  
>Thinking back to the time where you promised it would last forever<br>We'd only just learned what love was  
>But I tried to impress you with my lips<br>Now I'm sitting here wondering "Where does the love go?"  
>only thing I have is a voice and a lighter, so<em>

Emmy smiled as moving down the steps as New Directions danced around the stage.

_Put your lighters in the air  
>If you've ever felt scared<br>'Cause you've lost the one  
>Who was the one<em>

_Put your lighters in the sky  
>If you're sleeping alone tonight<br>'Cause you've lost the one  
>Who was the one<em>

_NDs: The one, the one, the one, the one_

_Back then it was so different,  
>I didn't even have to ask and you'd listen,<br>We've been a couple since forever,  
>It's so weird that we ain't together,<br>And every time I see you I wanna cry,  
>And every time you look at me I die inside,<br>Now I'm sitting here wondering "Where does the love go?"  
>Everyone grab your lighters if they left you alone.<em>

Rachel looked around the arena as everyone stood up with little candles.

_So, put your lighters in the air,  
>If you've ever felt scared,<br>'Cause you've lost the one,  
>Who was the one<em>

_Put your lighters in the sky,  
>If you're sleeping alone tonight<br>'Cause you've lost the one  
>Who was the one<em>

_NDs: The one, the one  
>The one, the one<br>Emmy: The one_

"Ladies and Gentleman!" Emmy grinned sitting next to her best friend "We are the New Directions!"

_Jake: Don't ever say you're lonely  
>Just lay your problems on me<br>And I'll be waiting there for you  
>Ryder: The stars can be so blinding<br>When you get tired of fighting  
>You know the one you can look to<em>

_Jayden: When the vision you have gets blurry  
>You don't have to worry,<br>I'll be your eyes  
>It's the least I can do,<br>'Cause when I fell, you pulled me through_

_Boys: So you'll know that  
>I'll carry you, I'll carry you, I'll carry you<br>So you'll know that  
>I'll carry you, I'll carry you, I'll carry you<em>

_Jake: I know it's been a long night, but now I'm here it's alright  
>I've don't mind walking in your shoes<br>Luke: We'll take each step together, 'til you come back to centre  
>You know that I know the real you<em>

_Ryder: And when the vision you have gets blurry  
>You don't have to worry,<br>I'll be your eyes  
>That's the least I can do,<br>'Cause when I fell, you pulled me through_

_Boys: So you'll know that  
>I'll carry you, I'll carry you, I'll carry you<br>So you'll know that  
>I'll carry you, I'll carry you, I'll carry you<em>

_Jayden: Like you've been running for hours and can't catch your breath  
>Luke: The demons are screaming so loud in your head<br>Jake: You're tired, you're broken, you're cut and you're bruised  
>Ryder: But nothing's too heavy – just hold on, I'll carry you<em>

_Jayden: I'll carry you_

_Boys: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah [4x]_

_Boys: So you'll know that  
>I'll carry you, I'll carry you, I'll carry you<br>So you'll know that  
>I'll carry you, I'll carry you, I'll carry you<em>

_Jake: So you'll know that  
>I'll carry you, I'll carry you, I'll carry you<br>Jayden: So you'll know that  
>I'll carry you, I'll carry you, I'll carry you<em>

The girls grinned spinning around to the front and started their song.

_Brooke: I'm breakin' down  
>Gonna start from scratch<br>Shake it off like an etch-a-sketch  
>My lips are saying goodbye<br>My eyes are finally dry_

_Tasha: I'm not the way that I used to be  
>I took the record off repeat<br>It killed me but I survived  
>And now I'm coming alive<em>

_Girls: I'll never be that girl again  
>No oh oh [x2]<em>

_My innocence is wearin' thin  
>But my heart is growing strong<br>So call me, call me, call me_

_Miss movin' on  
>Oh oh oh [x2]<em>

_Emmy: I broke the glass surrounding me (Girls: surrounding me)  
>I ain't the way you remember me (Girls: remember me)<br>I was such a good girl  
>So fragile but no more<em>

_Sasha: I jumped the fence to the other side (the other side)  
>My whole world was electrified (Girls: electrified)<br>Now I'm no longer afraid  
>It's Independence Day (Girls: Independence Day)<em>

_Girls: I'll never be that girl again  
>No oh oh [x2]<em>

_My innocence is wearin' thin  
>But my heart is growing strong<br>So call me, call me, call me_

_Miss movin' on_

_Tasha: Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was (to the way it was)  
>I'm finding who I am and who I am from here and now is gonna be enough (is gonna be enough)<br>Is gonna be enough_

_Brooke: I'll never be that girl again  
>No oh oh<br>Sasha: I'll never be that girl again  
>Oh oh oh<em>

_Girls: My innocence is wearin' thin  
>But my heart is growing strong<br>So call me, call me, call me_

_Miss movin' on  
>Oh oh oh [x4]<em>

_Sasha: Yeah, I'm movin' on_

Everyone stood up cheering as New Direction bowed and ran off as the lights went down.

"That was amazing guys!" Finn grinned walking towards them "Jayden, well done on being the new leading guy"

"Thanks Coach" Jayden smiled.

"Well done everyone" Rachel smiled as they walked into the green room "You're gonna win this"

"_We're_ gonna win this" Brooke grinned.

"Listen up guys" Finn sighed "We've got something to say"

The group sat down confused and looked at their coaches.

"What's going on?" Jake asked.

"If we win or lose we're longer gonna be the coaches" Finn looked at them "New Directions is returning in the new year"

"You've been fired?" Liam asked.

"No" Rachel shaked her head "I've got a new job in London and we're moving there at the end of summer"

"You can't go!" They all shouted .

"How we gonna win next year?" Ryder asked.

"Kurt, Blaine and Mike are taking over" Finn smiled a little "We also wanted to ask you something as a group"

"Anything" Natasha smiled.

"Would you guys sing at our wedding?" Rachel smiled.

Emmy squealed jumping up and hugged them "Of course!" She grinned "How long do we have?"

"5 weeks" Finn chuckled.

"Then we'll start as soon as we go home" Sasha grinned.

* * *

><p>"Ready to lose Hudson?" Jesse smirked walking over with his group.<p>

"We'll see about that St. James" Finn smirked "Mine were able to get through the whole thing without messing up unlike yours, one fell and another forgot the words"

"Team!" Jesse glared at him before walking away.

"Coach that was amazing" Brad chuckled.

"Right guys" Rachel rolled her eyes and slapped her boyfriend on the arm "Focus please"

"Got it Coach" They nodded.

**'The top 3 Show Choirs are New Directions, The Wonders and Showstoppers'**

"Let's go!" Finn grinned as they walked onto the stage and looked back at his girlfriend "Come on"

Rachel shaked her head "It's your team"

"Okay" He kissed her cheek and walked onto the stage.

"Congratulations"

She looked up to see Jesse "They haven't won yet"

"Not that" Jesse smiled "Getting married to him and being the new West End star"

"How did you find out about that?"

"Broadway websites are talking about how they didn't accept you and now they've lost their chance"

She giggled "Three years too late"

"Good luck and enjoy it" Jesse smiled and walked off.

She grinned looking onto the stage and winked at her boyfriend who grinned back at her.

**'And the winners of the National Show Choir Competition is ...'**

* * *

><p><strong>Songs:<br>Hands Up - Max Schneider  
>Lighters - Gabz<br>Carry You - Union J  
>Miss Movin' On - Fifth Harmony<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I'm gonna leave it there for now!<strong>

**Hopefully I get back on track soon**

**REVIEW!**


	18. Wedding

**Hey!**

**Sorry for the wait again!**

**Everything has been crazy!**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Wedding<p>

"National Champs again!" Mike grinned as they sat in the courtyard.

"And the last day as New Direction coaches" Finn smiled and looked at his best friend putting his hand out smiling "Coach Anderson is official, good luck with them"

"Thanks Finn" Blaine smiled shaking his hand "I don't think I'll need luck"

"What do ..."

They all looked up as they heard music playing and some New Directions danced out.

Jayden grinned jumping on to their table with Emelia.

_Jay: So this is what you meant  
>When you said that you were spent,<br>Emmy: And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit  
>Right to the top,<br>Both: Don't look back  
>Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check<em>

They jumped off and ran up the steps as Blaine jumped up smiling.

_Blaine: I don't ever want to let you down  
>I don't ever want to leave this town<br>'Cause after all,  
>This city never sleeps at night<em>

Blaine ran over and jumped into the ropes.

_NDs: It's time to begin,  
>Isn't it<br>I get a little bit bigger, but then, I'll admit  
>I'm just the same as I was<br>Oh, don't you understand  
>I'm never changing who I am<em>

Finn watched the New Directions smiling as they danced around the courtyard.

_Liam: This road never looked so lonely (NDs: lonely)  
>Ryder: This house doesn't burn down slowly (NDs: slowly)<br>Jake: To ashes, to ashes_

Rachel leant against her boyfriend smiling as they watched their best friend be the new leader.

_Jay: It's time to begin,  
>Isn't it<br>I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
>I'm just the same as I was<br>Now don't you understand  
>I'm never changing who I am<em>

_NDs: It's time to begin,  
>Isn't it<br>I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit  
>I'm just the same as I was<br>Don't you understand  
>I'm never changing who I am<em>

Finn grinned jumping up and hugged his best friend "That was amazing"

"Thanks" Blaine smiled.

"First official job as coach" Finn smirked "Just don't ruin it"

"I promise" Blaine chuckled as they walked over and sat down.

"It was amazing Blaine, well done" Rachel smiled.

"Thanks, it was all them and they asked me to join" Blaine shrugged.

"But you got the whole group to follow you, which is huge" Puck nudged him smiling "Finn couldn't do that"

"Hey" Finn glared at him as they all laughed.

"It's funny dude" Mike chuckled.

* * *

><p>"You look handsome" Rachel smiled leaning against the door.<p>

Finn looked up and smiled "You look beautiful" He stood up, walked over and kissed her.

"Ready? because we'll be late"

"It's just down the hall" He chuckled "I don't see why I have to go, I'm not gonna win anything"

"You never know" She smiled grabbing his hand and pulled him out of his office.

"Do you know something?" He looked at her.

"Nope" She grinned.

"Sure you're don't Berry" He shaked his head "You're always know what's going on"

"I do not" She pushed him and opened the door to the auditorium then walked in.

Finn chuckled followed her in "I'm only joking"

"I hope so" She grinned walking along and sat down with their friends.

Kurt patted his brother's shoulder smiling "Good luck bro"

"Why do I need luck?" Finn looked at him confused.

"You could win something" Blaine grinned.

"He will win something" Santana grinned ruffling her best friend's hair.

"You know it" Rachel smiled.

* * *

><p>"Right, the final award will be presented by these students" Mr Schue smiled walking off as Jayden and Emelia walked onto the stage.<p>

"Hey everyone" Emelia smiled "My brother is my rock, he supported me through all the drama and struggles that I was facing even when he was busy he would always make time for us geeks" She giggled and looked at her brother "He was the best teacher we've had and he's gonna be missed when he goes"

"When I first started here, I was the quiet kid and in a shell" Jayden nodded "I never talked to people except the teachers but Mr Hudson got me out of that shell and now I'm not afraid to talk or even sing in public" He grinned "So The Teacher of Year goes to Coach Finn Hudson!"

"Go" Rachel grinned pushing him as everyone cheered.

Finn stood up and made his way towards the stage when he heard chanting. he turned and looked up to see the whole of the New Directions.

"Coach! Coach!" New Directions chanted.

He grinned walking up the steps and pulled his sister into a hug "Thank you"

"You deserve it" Emmy grinned.

"There you go Coach" Jayden grinned handing him the plague.

"Thanks" Finn smiled taking it and shaked his hand then looked at everyone "Thanks for this but I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for that amazing team" He pointed up to the group smiling "I'm gonna miss you guys too"

* * *

><p><strong>~2 Weeks Later~<strong>

"Daddy!" Chris grinned running into the bedroom and jumped onto the bed "Daddy! Wake up!"

"I'm up!" Finn chuckled sat up as his son jumped on him "Morning"

"Morning" Chris smiled "Uncle B needs you up"

"Oh really?" Finn smirked grabbing him and started tickling him.

"Dad-dy!" Chris squealed and started laughing "Stop it!"

"What's the magic word?" Finn grinned.

"Please!" Chris giggled and jumped up "Ha!" He grinned jumping off the bed and ran out of the room.

Finn shaked his head and grabbed his phone as it rang "Hello?"

_"Morning Bro" Emmy squealed "Someone is getting married today!"_

"I know" He smiled getting out of bed and put his hoodie on "How's things over there?"

_"Busy, Kurt is going crazy" She giggled._

He chuckled "Put him on"

_"What Finn?" Kurt snapped._

"Woah, calm down little bro" He grinned walking out of his room and down the stairs "Why you stressing out?"

_"First, do not tell me to calm down Finn Hudson, second I'm older than you bro" Kurt said sternly "I'm stressing out because neither of you two are"_

He chuckled walking into the kitchen where the guys were and sat on the stool "She's okay then?"

_"Yep, she's chilling out with Gracie watching a movie"_

"Can I speak to her?"

_"Nope and if you ring her Hudson, you'll get me again"_

"Fine" He sighed "See you later then"

_"Don't be late Finn, bye!"_

"Stressing out?" Mike looked at him.

"Yeah because me or Rachel ain't" Finn chuckled "God help him when he gets married"

"I don't even want to think of that" Blaine shaked his head.

"Knowing Kurt he'll have it all planned out" Nate grinned "Got your hands full there dude"

"Don't put ideas into his head"

* * *

><p>"Right girls!" Santana grinned grabbing the remote and pointed at her best friend "Sing"<p>

"Pick a song" Rachel grinned jumping up when the music started and sang.

_Rach: Mama told me not to waste my life  
>She said spread your wings my little butterfly<em>

Santana nudged her smiling.

_San: Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
>And if they give you shhhh...<br>Then they can walk on by_

_Quinn: My feet, feet can't touch the ground  
>And I can't hear a sound<br>But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah_

_Britt: Walk, walk on over there  
>'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah<em>

_San: Your words don't mean a thing  
>I'm not listening<br>Keep talking, all I know is_

_All: Mama told me not to waste my life,  
>She said spread your wings my little butterfly<em>

Rachel picked up her little girl smiling and spun around.

_Don't let what they say keep you up at night  
>And they can't detain you<br>'Cause wings are made to..._

Kurt grabbed the remote and turned the music off "Go and get ready"

"Uncle Kurt" Grace whined "We was having fun!"

"Five more minutes?" Rachel looked at her best friend pouting "Please?"

"Don't start that" Kurt shaked his head "I'm the planner and I say now"

"Fine Hummel" Santana rolled her eyes "Ruin our fun"

"Nervous?" Quinn asked.

"Nope" Rach shaked her head smiling.

"Let's get you ready before you change your mind" Kurt grinned.

"She won't" Santana giggled grabbing her best friend's hand and pulled out her out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Got a big job today buddy" Finn smiled tying his son's tie.<p>

"Yep" Chris grinned "Watching the rings"

"And making sure daddy stays calm" Blaine grinned walking in with Nate.

Finn rolled his eyes "I'm calm Anderson"

Chris grabbed his dad's hand and giggled "Steady!"

Puck walked in smiling "You ready?"

"One second" Finn looked at his son "Rings?"

"Check" Chris patted his pocket and looked at his uncle "Speech?"

"Check" Nate chuckled tapped his head "All up here"

"Good to go!" Chris grinned and darted out.

"He's excited" Blaine looked at his best friend "You okay?"

"I'm fine" Finn chuckled standing up "If you keep asking, you'll get the same answer every time"

"Got it" Blaine grinned and walked out "He's totally nervous"

"I'm not Anderson!" Finn shouted following them out.

"You're nervous" Nate looked at him "You can cover it up, I can tell"

"I'm not covering it up" Finn smiled "I'm perfect"

"Daddy is never nervous" Chris grinned.

"He was nervous when he proposed" Puck smirked "Rach told us"

"The only time" Finn pointed at him and glared at his best friend who was trying not to laugh "Shut it"

"I didn't say anything" Nate grinned.

Finn looked around confused "Where's Blaine?"

"Don't know" Puck shrugged.

* * *

><p>Rachel stood in front of the mirror in the room at the church and spun around smiling.<p>

"You look very pretty Mami" Grace smiled standing next to her in her dark purple dress.

"Thank you sweetie" Rachel looked down at her "You look very pretty too"

"I am a genius" Kurt grinned walking over and sorted the dress out "Five weeks and we did it"

"You did it Kurt" She smiled "I just gave you a few ideas on what I wanted and you came up with this"

"When you say it like it" Kurt winked at his niece who giggled.

Rachel shaked her head and looked at the door as there was a knock "Come in"

"Hey" Blaine opened the door and quickly walked in before closing the door laughing.

"What's up with you?" Kurt asked.

"I just sneaked away from Finn which wasn't easy" Blaine chuckled then smiled at his friend "You look beautiful Rachel"

"Thank you B" Rachel smiled.

"You almost ready because the guest are all here?"

Rachel looked in the mirror and smiled "I'm ready"

Grace squealed "Let's go!" She ran out of the room.

"I'll make sure everyone is ready" Blaine smiled and disappeared through the door.

"So Miss Rachel Berry" Kurt stood behind his best friend smiling "Ready to became Mrs Hudson?"

"Let's go" She spun around to looked at him smiling "Thank you"

"For what?" He looked at her confused.

"For being my best friend and for standing in for my dads" She smiled a little as tears form.

"Don't start" He pointed at her and pulled her into a hug "I love you Diva and I'm honoured you asked me to walk you down" He pulled back a little and wiped the tears away carefully "Your dads will always be here with you"

"I know" She nodded and took a deep breath "Let's get out there before they think something bad"

"Nothing will ruin this day" Kurt grinned.

* * *

><p>"Hi everyone, I'm Nate, Finn's best friend" He smiled "We met when we were 10 years old and he was new to the big city, we stuck by each other through everything from Uncle Chris to that little monkey being born" He grinned at his goddaughter who was pouting and looked at his best friend "We're more like brothers then best friends but I'm gonna miss you when you leave and I'm happy that you've found an amazing girl and have two amazing kids" He smiled and held up his glass "To Finn and Rachel"<p>

"Finn and Rachel!" Everyone cheered.

Finn stood up and hugged his best friend "I'll miss you too bro and thank you"

"You're welcome" Nate smiled patted his back and sat down.

"Right everyone" Kurt smiled standing behind the mic stand with the old New Directions "We have a special and one off performance for our two leaders, so I know you've been practising bro for your first dance"

"You've been practising?" Rachel looked at her husband.

"It was suppose to be a surprise" Finn sighed and held out his hand "Shall we dance?"

"Of course" She smiled taking his hand and stood up as the music started.

_Puck: I know it's late  
>I know you're weary<br>I know your plans don't include me_

_Quinn: Still here we are  
>Both of us lonely<br>Longing for shelter from all that we see_

_Puck: Why should we worry?  
>No one will care, girl<em>

Finn smiled spinning his wife away and pulled her back to him "Happy?"

"I'm perfect" Rachel smiled resting her head on his shoulder.

_Quinn: Look at the stars now, so far away  
>We've got tonight<br>Who needs tomorrow?  
>We've got tonight, babe, why don't you stay?<br>Deep in my soul  
>I've been so lonely<br>All of my hopes so fading away  
>And I've longed for love<br>Like everyone else does  
>I know I'll keep searching after today<em>

_Puck: So there it is, girl  
>We've got it all now<em>

_Quinn: And here we are, babe  
>What do you say?<em>

_All: We've got tonight  
>Who needs tomorrow?<br>We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?_

_Kurt: I know it's late and I know you're weary  
>Blaine: I know your plans don't include me<br>Kurt: Still here we are  
>Both: Both of us lonely, both of us lonely<em>

Rachel sighed looking at the friends and smiled "I'm gonna miss everyone"

"Me too" Finn kissed her head "But we need a new start"

She looked up at him "Love you"

"Love you too" He leant down and kissed her.

_Britt: We've got tonight  
>Santana: Who needs tomorrow?<em>

_Mike: Let's make it last  
>Tina: Let's find a way<em>

_Puck: Turn out the light  
>Quinn: Oh, Come take my hand now<em>

_All: We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?  
>We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Songs:<br>It's Time - Glee Version  
>Wings - Little Mix<br>We've Got Tonite - Glee Version**

* * *

><p><strong>There you go!<strong>

**2 More chapters to go!**

**REVIEW!**


	19. The Move

**Hey!**

**Here's the next one guys before the finale which will be up soon!**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>The Move<p>

**~3 Weeks Later~**

Rachel walked into their old family room and smiled a little at the now empty room.

"Penny for your thoughts"

"Just thinking" She turned around and looked at her husband "Everything on the truck?"

Finn nodded "On its way to the plane"

She walked over and wrapped her arms around him "Ready for our new life?"

"I think I should be asking you that" He looked down at her "Ready to become a West End Star?"

"I'm very nervous but excited to start something new with my family" She smiled reacting up and kissed him.

"Break it up lovebirds" Nate leant against the doorway smirking "You had two weeks in Paris to do that"

Finn chuckled and looked at him "Thanks dude"

"Anytime dude" Nate grinned and looked at his watch "Almost time to go"

"We'll be out in a second" Rachel nodded.

"Got it" Nate nodded and walked out.

"This is it" She smiled.

"It is" Finn smiled "Ready?"

She nodded smiling and took his hand "Let's go" She walked out of the room and out of the house.

"C'mon Lovebirds!" Kurt shouted "Not got all day"

"We're here Hummel" Finn rolled his eyes and threw the house keys to him "Don't ruin it"

"Can't promise you anything bro" Kurt smirked "Get over here Diva"

Rachel shaked her head walking over and hugged her best friend tight "I'm gonna miss you Kurt"

"I'll miss you too Rach" He pulled back and looked at her "Phone me straight after your first rehearsals, I don't care what time it is"

"You'll be the first one I call" She grinned.

"Can we go?" Grace whined.

Finn smiled walking over to where his daughter and mum were "We're almost ready"

"I can't believe you're leaving" Carole looked at him "Look after yourself and the family"

"I will ma" He smiled and hugged her "We'll phone you when we've got settled"

"Okay" She smiled and looked at her granddaughter "Enjoy yourself little miss"

"I will nana" Grace grinned and jumped into the car.

Rachel walked over and looked over to their son "Let's go buddy"

Chris grinned running over and jumped into the car "C'mon!"

"Calm down C" She giggled and climbed in.

"Finn!"

He spun around "Guys" He smiled big and walked towards them.

Emelia ran over and hugged him tight "I'm gonna miss you"

"I'll miss you too Em" He kissed her head and looked at the group "Shouldn't you guys be having fun?"

"We wanted to say goodbye to our favourite teacher" Jayden smiled.

"If they have a glee club over there" Liam started.

"I'll always remember you guys" Finn smiled and gave him a hi-5 "Good luck for next year guys and be the best"

"You got it Coach!" They saluted.

"Bye guys" He chuckled walking back to the car and climbed in.

"Ready?" Rachel looked at him.

"Ready as I'll ever be" Finn smiled leaning across and kissed her "Nate, when you're ready"

"Got it bro" Nate smiled and drove off.

The family of four looked out of the back window and waved at their friends and family.

* * *

><p><strong>~London~<strong>

"Wow!" Grace grinned looking around at the view and walking down the steps from the plane.

"I'm glad to be finally off that plane" Rachel smiled "You okay with him?"

"I'm fine" Finn chuckled carrying their sleeping son and walked down the steps with her.

"Rachel Berry" A man in a suit stood next to a limo.

"It's Hudson" Rachel smiled walking over.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know" The man nodded "I'm Ray and I'll be showing you around London, Jonathan will want to see you tomorrow after you've got settled"

"Hi Mr Ray!" Grace smiled "I'm Gracie"

"Nice to finally meet you Miss Gracie" He smiled "You must be Finn"

"Hi" Finn shaked his hand "I don't think our stuff will fit in here"

"Don't worry about it" Ray nodded over "We've got a truck ready"

"Can we go in?" Grace asked.

"Of course" He grinned opening the door "There you go"

She squealed jumping in "Mama! It's so cool!"

Rachel giggled getting in and sat next to her "Calm down sweetness"

"I'm so excited" Grace grinned "Are you Mama?"

"It's a big adventure" Rachel smiled then heard a bark "Meggie!"

Their year old puppy barked happily and jumped in then curled up on the floor.

Finn chuckled sitting down and closed the door "Excited to see the house?"

"Yeah" Rachel smiled.

"Has it got a backyard?" Grace asked.

"A very big one" Finn grinned "Bigger than our old one"

Chris yawned and rubbed his eyes "Where are we?"

"On our way to our new home" Finn rubbed his back "Go back to sleep"

Chris nodded cuddling up to him and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>~2 Weeks Later~<strong>

Rachel walked through the double doors and looked around smiling.

"Rachel" Jonathan waved her over.

"Morning" She walked down the aisle and up the steps to the stage "Sorry I'm a bit late, still getting used to the UK times"

"Don't worry about it" He smiled "Boys! This is your Dorothy all the way from America, Rachel Hudson"

"I'm Scott" a guy with brown hair bowed smiling "Mr Scarecrow"

"Mr Tin Man" A blonde guy smiling "Or Nick"

"Nice to meet you both" Rachel smiled "Where's my brave lion?"

"That's me" Another blonde guy walked out from backstage "It's Matt"

"I think you four will get along perfect" Jon smiled.

"Of course we will Jonny" Scott grinned "As soon as I change her style"

"Good luck with that" Rachel giggled.

"The rest of the cast will be here tomorrow" Jon nodded "You guys relax for the day and get to know each other" He walked down the steps "6am tomorrow!"

"Make it 7 and you have a deal" Nick grinned.

"Whatever Nick" Jon waved him off and walked out of the doors.

"Can you talk to him like that?" Rachel looked at him.

"He's my brother so yeah" Nick shrugged and sat on the edge followed by the other boys "Join us?"

"Of course" She smiled sitting down with them "Ask me anything you want"

"Twitter?" Matt grinned.

"It's Rachel Berry" She giggled "My maiden name"

Scott grabbed her hand and looked at the rings "Beautiful, when did you get married?"

"Six weeks ago" She nodded pulling out her phone and showed them her background picture which was of her family "That's Finn, Grace and Chris"

"Cute little family" Nick smiled as it started ringing "Who's Kurt?"

"My best friend" She giggled and answered it "Hello Mr Hummel"

_"Hey! How is it?" Kurt asked._

"I'm with my sidekicks, it's bonding time" She grinned as the boys pouted.

_"Are they hot?"_

"I'm married and you're not single"

_"Doesn't mean we can't look" _

She rolled her eyes "The reason why you called?"

_"Think you'll be able to come back next April?" _

"I don't think it'll be a" She stopped and squealed "He finally asked you!"

_"He did, it was very romantic"_

"I'm happy for you Kurt, I better be maid of honour"

_"Of course diva" He chuckled "You better post a photo of those guys"_

"Don't worry, I will" She giggled "Speak to you soon, say hey to everyone for me"

_"Will do, miss you and love you loads diva, have fun"_

"Miss you and love you too Kurt, bye" She hung up and sighed.

"Missing home?" Scott looked at her.

"Every day but this is my dream" She smiled.

"Next question, you have a gay best friend" He grinned.

"Yes, he's tried for years to change my style and never worked"

"I'm still gonna speak to him" He mumbled.

"If you don't know already, he's gay" Nick chuckled then yelped "Ow"

"Enough Nicholas" Scott glared at him.

"I think we need a photo" Matt grinned "Rachel's first UK tweet"

Rachel giggled and held up her phone as the guys huddled in then took the picture "Perfect"

"You're already following us, so tag us in it" Nick smiled.

"Got it" She smiled and uploaded it to Twitter.

**_Bonding time with _**_Scotty_Jay Matt_Hewitt __**and**__ Nick_Kenzie __**before the real work starts tomorrow #WizardOfOz **_

* * *

><p>Finn walked into Paddington Academy and looked around when he bumped into someone "I'm so sorry"<p>

"Don't worry about it" A woman with strawberry blonde hair smiled "I'm Kaitlyn Wood, Head of English"

"Finn Hudson, new Head of Music" He smiled shaking her hand.

"Nice to finally meet you, we've heard so much about you" She grinned "Follow me and I'll show you where your classroom before the rebels arrive"

"Thanks" He followed her down the hallways "This school is huge"

"I know" She nodded "It holds 2,000 students ages 11 to 18 which includes Six-Form"

"Six-Form?" He asked confused.

"College" She looked at him "Sorry, you're not used to English schooling"

"It's okay, I'm learning" He smiled.

"What brings you to London?"

"My wife got a role in the _Wizard Of Oz _and we moved our family here"

"Kids?"

"Two, girl and boy" He smiled.

"You should bring them to our fundraiser next weekend, it happens every year"

"We'll be there" He nodded.

"Well, this is the music department, there are two large music rooms, six small rooms and at the bottom is teacher's office where the other teachers should be"

"Thanks for showing me" He smiled.

"No problem, enjoy your first day" Kaitlyn smiled and walked off.

Finn walked down the corridor and smiled at the sign on the door.

**Finn Hudson - Head Of Music**

He took a deep breath before walking in to see three other teachers "Hi"

A man turned around and smiled "Morning, you must be Mr Hudson"

"It's Finn" He smiled and shaked his hand.

"I'm Justin Davis" He nodded over to the two women "That's Sarah Morgan and Mia Hewitt"

"Hey there" Mia waved jumping up and pointed to the wall "This is the time table which show each form you'll have each lesson and private lessons plus auditions for the school musical"

"What musical?" Finn asked looking at the board.

"Between Grease and Rent" Sarah grinned.

"Rent" He nodded "It's got a powerful storyline and amazing songs"

"The boss has spoken" Justin grinned standing up "Done a play at your old school?"

"Yeah" Finn smiled "It was called _Summer Nights_ and it was a successful play"

"I know where I know you from!" Mia gasped "You was the coach of New Directions, America's National Glee Club Champions"

"That's me" He chuckled "I was actually a student there"

"We have a choir which is looking for a new teacher" Sarah smiled.

"I'll take over" He nodded "What did you mean by forms?"

"Years 7 to 11 are split into six forms PADTON" Justin nodded "Then you have Six-Form which is split into three forms CEM which a mixture of business and performing arts students which is 60 students"

"Since it's the first day back after summer year 7s stay in their forms until break" Mia grinned "Which means I can relax"

"I have a year 12 group" Finn smiled.

"Since Mia isn't busy, she can help you out" Sarah smirked and darted out of the door.

"Let's go Hudson" Mia pushed him out of the room "The group you have are amazing, I had them in year 11, they earned their scholarships"

"Why haven't you got them?" Finn looked at her as they walked into the classroom.

"I wanted to give the new guy a chance" She grinned nudging him and jumped onto the desk "Sit here and they'll think you're cool"

"I've got a lot to learn" He chuckled sitting next to her as the students came in.

"Mrs Hewitt!" A girl squealed sitting the tables with the other 15 students "Have we got you again?"

"Sorry Skyler, I'm just helping out" Mia smiled "Class, this is Mr Hudson, he'll be you're teacher all year"

"Hi guys" Finn waved "Before we start, I'm letting you know that auditions for the show play will be starting next week"

"What play?" A guy asked.

"Rent" Mia grinned as they cheered "So come up with a song solo or duet, you know the drill"

"Can we research now?" Skyler pointed to the computers.

"Of course" Finn nodded as they ran over to them and looked at the other teacher "Thanks"

"What are friends for" Mia grinned.

* * *

><p>Grace squealed the door opened "Mama!" She ran over and hugged her tight "How was it?"<p>

"It was amazing sweetness" Rachel scooped her up and kissed her cheek "How was your first day?"

"Really good" Grace grinned "I made a new friend, he's name is Josh"

"I'm glad you had a good day" She smiled.

"Oh Mrs Hudson" She looked up to see their nanny Jake walking down the stairs "You're home early"

"I finished early, You can leave and enjoy your afternoon"

"You sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure, thanks for today Jake" She smiled.

"No problem, Chris fell asleep so I put him to bed" He nodded and looked at the little girl "I'll see you in the morning Miss Gracie"

"Bye Jake" Grace smiled resting her head on her mum's shoulder.

"Goodbye Mrs Hudson" He smiled and walked out.

"Can we watch a movie?" She asked.

"Of course" Rachel smiled walking into the family room and placed her on the floor "Pick a movie while I get the popcorn"

"Toffee!" Grace squealed running over the the cupboard.

Rachel shaked her head walking out and into the kitchen then gasped "Finn!"

"Jeez!" Finn hissed after burning his hand.

She ran over and turned on the cold tap "Put your hand under"

He put his hand under and yelped "What you doing home?"

"I finished early" She smiled turning off the cooker "You was cooking?"

"Trying to" He smiled a little "A surprise to celebrate our first day of work"

"Thank you" She reacted up and kissed him "But I don't need a fancy meal, we could of ordered in and watched movies with the kids"

"We can still do that" Finn nodded "The food is kinda burned"

"Mama!" Grace shouted "Hurry up!"

"I'm coming sweetie!" Rachel shouted and looked at her husband "Order pizza or something and wake up Chris"

"Got it boss" Finn smirked "Go and entertain the monkey"

"I'm going" She giggled and walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>~4 Days Later~<strong>

"Wow" Chris grinned "It's huge!"

"It is" Rachel smiled linking her hand with her husband's "First event of the year"

"Yeah" Finn chuckled "Many more to go"

"Mr Hudson!" He looked up to see one of his students.

"Hey Derek" He smiled.

"Mrs Hewitt is looking for you" Derek grinned "Good luck sir" He darted off.

Grace squealed when she spotted someone and ran off.

Rachel looked over to see her hugging a little boy "That must be Josh"

"That's my son"

Finn smiled "Hello Mia"

"Hi Finn" Mia smiled "Your daughter is the girl my son is always talking about"

"Grace never stops talking about Josh" Rachel giggled "I'm Rachel"

"I know who you are, Matt never shut up about how amazing you are" Mia grinned.

Rachel gasped when she saw her new friend walking over with a little girl "Hewitt!"

Matt looked up and smiled a little "Hey there Rach"

"Mama" Chris whispered "That's Ava"

"Hi Chris" the little girl waved.

"Hi Ava" Chris smiled.

"A small world" Finn chuckled and looked at his new friend "Derek said you wanted me?"

"I did, let's go" Mia smiled and dragged him away.

"Can we go and play?" Ava asked.

"Go on" Rachel nodded.

"Stay where we can see you" Matt nodded.

"Got it" Chris grinned and ran off with his new friend.

"My husband and your wife work together" Rachel giggled walking over and sat on a bench.

"A very small world" Matt chuckled sitting next to her "Our kids know each other"

"How long have you two been married?"

"Three years" He smiled "Josh isn't mine, Mia had him at 16"

"This is so weird" She shaked her head "It's like our story but UK version"

"What do you mean?" He looked at her confused.

"Grace isn't mine" She smiled a little "We had a three year break before getting back together and here we are"

"Like you said, we got a similar story but we were thousands of miles apart" Matt smiled "How did you two meet?"

"Senior Year of High School, Kurt is Finn's step-brother" She giggled at his shocked face.

"Scott is gonna love this" He chuckled.

"What about you and Mia?"

"I went here and she went to a local college" He nodded "We met at street dance classes and hit it off straight away"

"Aww, love at first sight" She smirked.

"Mr Hewitt!" They looked up to see a group of girls.

"Hey girls" Matt smiled "Looking for Mrs Hewitt"

"No" A girl shaked her head and held out a pad smiling "Can I have your autograph, I loved you in _Singing In The Rain_"

"Sure" He nodded and signed it "This Rachel Hudson, she's be joining me in _Wizards of Oz _as Dorothy"

"I love that movie" Another girl smiled held her a pad "Sign it, please?"

"Of course" She smiled big and signed it "There you go"

"Hudson?" Another girl gasped "Mr Hudson's wife"

"Yes" Finn chuckled from behind them "Skyler is next big West End star"

"You know it" Skyler grinned "Bye!" She waved and ran off with her friends.

Rachel giggled "That was amazing"

"First of many" Matt grinned "Get used to it"

"Kurt will be so jealous" Finn chuckled sitting next to them "Where's the munchkins?"

Rachel looked around "Grace is over there" She smiled and pointed to the park "Chris is over there"

"How you liking London?" Matt asked.

"Different" Finn nodded "But we needed a new start"

"I totally agree" Rachel smiled leaning against him.

"Break it up lovebirds" Mia smirked sitting down with them "You and me Mrs Hudson are going shopping tomorrow with the girls"

"You got it Mrs Hewitt" Rachel grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go!<strong>

**Next up the Finale!**

**REVIEW!**


	20. Epilogue

**Hello!**

**Here it is guy, the finale :(**

**Thank you for supporting both ****_Life Back At Home_**** and ****_Life Isn't Fair_**

**Every time I get one of your review, it puts a smile on my face :)**

**Thank you so much for reading and following the characters stories**

**It will be jumping to different moments!**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

**~10 Years Later~**

16 year old Grace grinned walking down the hallway of Paddington Academy. It's her final year of High School and soon will performing in the showcase for a scholarship at the Academy's Six-Form for Performing Arts.

"I know that grin means one thing" Her best friend Bailey smirked walking next to her "Your date with Josh was amazing"

"Good morning to you too B" Grace giggled.

"Whatever G" Bailey shaked her head "Tell me"

"It was good" Grace smiled looking down the hallway to see her boyfriend of two years "It's crazy that we're together but still act like best friends"

"Yes, it's very crazy that a dorky six year old like him got to know a American sweetheart like you" Bailey giggled.

"Don't remind me" Grace sighed.

"I've got a gift for you" Bailey smiled taking a envelope out of her bag and gave to her "Happy Sweet 16"

"Thank you but you didn't have to" Grace smiled and opened it then gasped "Bailes"

"There are four tickets" Bailey grinned "Josh and Ollie have paid for themselves, we are going to Ohio for a whole week"

"But exams and we can't just skip school for a week" Grace pointed out.

"Already covered Gracie" Josh grinned walking over with Oliver "Did you forget who our parents are?"

"How can I forgot when I have watch what I say because my dad is always near like a ninja"

"Hurry up to form guys" Finn walked past without looking up from his papers.

"See" She pointed out.

Josh chuckled "See you later" He shouted as he got dragged away.

"You coming?" Bailey looked at her.

"I'll catch up with you later" Grace smiled running after her dad "Dad!"

Finn looked up and smiled "Hey"

"You knew about the trip and didn't tell me?" She asked walking down the hall with him.

He chuckled "I couldn't ruin the surprise, Bailey was really excited about it"

"I am too, who else knew about this?"

"Everyone except you and Chris who can't keep secrets" He smiled and looked around "To be honest I haven't seen your little brother"

"I'm going to year 8 block so I'll find him" She grinned "Probably hiding away with Ava"

"Don't even start with that" He shaked his head and walked off as the bell rang "Get to your job Grace!"

"I'm going" She giggled "Hey Dad!"

He turned around and looked at his daughter "What?"

"I know these two weeks are hard for you after so many years" She smiled a little "But thanks for letting me go"

"You're welcome" He smiled a little and walked off.

* * *

><p>14 year old Chris sneaked into his years block just after the bell rang.<p>

"Hiding from someone?" He looked up to his older sister smirking.

"Sorry I'm late" He sighed "Can I go sis?"

"Get to form dork" She grinned.

"Whatever geek" He smirked and walked into class then sat next to his best friend "No teacher?"

"Not yet" Jake chuckled "Get busted by the devil prefect?"

"Nope, my sister"

"Ouch" Jake grinned "I'm so glad my sister has graduated from here"

"Two more years then she'll be gone" Chris smiled.

"Hey guys" Grace popped her head in "Miss Jones is in a meeting, you may go to your first class"

"Yes!" a guy shouted and ran out with the others.

Chris chuckled standing up and walked out "Thanks sis"

"Whatever bro" Grace smirked "Hi Ava"

"Hey Grace" Ava smiled walking over and unlocked her locker.

"Behave" Grace pointed at her brother and walked off.

"I'm going, see you later C" Jake waved and ran out.

Ava giggled "He's crazy"

"Don't I know it" Chris grinned and held out his hand "Walk you to music?"

"More like hell with my mum" She grabbed her books, closed her locker and took his hand "Why did I have to have my mum this year?"

"Better than having my dad" He stated walking out of the block.

"I like your dad" She smiled "He makes lessons fun"

"You haven't seen him dance yet, really bad"

"He can't be as bad as you" She smirked nudging him before entering the music block.

"Where do you think I got my two left feet from" He grinned leaning against the wall and pulled her over.

Ava giggled "You're gonna get us in trouble again"

Chris looked around and leant down "No one is here" He smiled and kissed her.

"Break it up you two" They looked up to see Mia smiling.

"Hi Mrs Hewitt" He waved and kissed his girlfriend's cheek "See you later" He darted out as the other students came in.

* * *

><p>Rachel sat in her seat in the theatre and looked around smiling.<p>

"You can't be nervous" Scott grinned sitting next to her.

"I am not nervous Duvel" She pointed at him "It's different seeing it from this side"

"It's relaxing too" He chuckled "We're the dream team"

"That we are" Matt grinned jumping over the chairs and sat down "The crowd is big outside, Nick is controlling them"

"Auditions for girl singers are first then boys then onto dancers" She smiled grabbing the folder "Ready?"

"First up!" Scott grinned as a girl walked out "Hi Katie, what you singing today?"

"_Don't Rain On My Parade _by Barbra Streisand"

"Love this song" Rachel whispered smiling.

Nick groaned climbing into his seat "Why this song?" He yelped "What was that for?" He whispered.

"Shh" Scott pointed at him then winced at the high note "Next!"

"I'll be back" The girl glared at them and stormed off.

"She reminds me of a teenager me" Rachel giggled.

"I hope there isn't any more Barbra songs today" Nick grumbled.

"Watch what you say Nicholas" She pointed at him "Barbra is my idol, I know all her songs"

"Got it Rach" He nodded and looked down at the folder "Skyler Cole is next"

"She was a student at PA and Mia said she was a star in the making" Matt smiled as the girl walked out.

"Cute" Nick smirked then yelped rubbing his arm "What is this, pick on Nick day"

"You are staying away from this cast" Matt glared at him and looked at the stage "Hi Skyler"

Skyler looked up shocked "Mr Hewitt! Mrs Hudson! This is your play?"

"It is" Rachel smiled "But it's Rachel and Matt"

"Old Habits" Skyler smiled shyly.

"What will you be singing?"

"_Blackbird _by the Beatles" Skyler smiled.

"When you're ready" Scott nodded.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings, and learn to fly<br>All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these sunken eyes, and learn to see<br>All your life, you were only waiting for this moment to be free_

"Perfect" Matt grinned.

"She's got the voice" Rachel smiled "Thank you Skyler, that's all for now"

"Question, if you got the part, what is your dream role?" Nick asked.

"I don't mind" Skyler shrugged "Being picked would be a dream come true"

Matt looked at his best friend "You're call"

Rachel looked at the girl and grinned "Congratulations Skyler, you are our Carrie"

Skyler squealed "Thank you so much, I will not let you down" She grinned and ran out.

"One down, seven more leads to go" Scott sighed.

"Next!" Nick shouted.

* * *

><p>"You look how I feel" Justin yawned sitting in his chair and spun around.<p>

"You've done nothing today" Finn chuckled leaning against his desk and looked at the board "This gets harder every year"

"This is because Grace is part of it?" Sarah looked at him.

"Yeah, I don't want the others thinking she got it because of me"

"We all have to choose seven students each except you who choosing nine" Justin pointed out "And we know Grace deserves it, so one of us will pick her"

Mia squealed running in "You will not believe who's got the lead in Matt's and Rachel's musical"

"Who?" Sarah looked at her.

"Skyler Cole" Mia grinned.

"I knew she would make it" Finn smiled and looked at the students pictures on the wall "We have to cut this down from 70 to 30 students"

"That's easy" She took a picture and placed it under her name "She is gonna be the next West End star"

Finn smiled at his daughter's picture under her name "Thanks"

"No problem, we don't need to worry about Josh because he'll be on the business one"

"How long have we got to choose?" Justin asked.

"Showcase is Friday but we can start choosing and change our minds later" Finn nodded "Final calls is next month just before the school year ends"

"Got it" Sarah sighed "This is gonna be a long month"

"When do the kids leave?" Mia asked.

"Saturday" Finn chuckled "Grace is very excited about going to see her favourite uncles"

"Miss the US?" Sarah looked at him.

"Not as much as I used to" He smiled as bell rang "I better go" He jumped up and walked out of their office.

"Hey stranger" Kaitlyn grinned walking through the doors "Can you tell me why I have a note saying my four star students will be missing from school for a week, one of them being your daughter"

"I was meant to tell you" He gulped walking into the music room "It's Grace's birthday present off her friends and they are going to the US"

"At least they don't have exams next week" She nodded.

"I had it all planned out Kat" He grinned "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Suck up!" She shouted walking out.

* * *

><p><strong>~5 Days Later~<strong>

Bailey grinned linking her arm through her best friend's as they walked through the doors from the plane "This is so excited"

"It's crazy to be back after 10 years" Grace smiled looking around then spotted someone very familiar "Uncle Bee!" She squealed running through the crowd and hugged her uncle tight.

"Gracie" Blaine smiled taking her hand and spun her around "Look at you, all grown up"

"I see you finally stopped wearing gel" She smirked touching his curls.

"Enough missy" He pointed at her and looked over "Who are your friends?"

"Oh!" She turned around smiling "Guys, this is my not so cool uncle Blaine" She squeaked as she got poked in the side "Uncle Bee, this is Bailey, Oliver and Joshua"

"You're the famous Joshua we hear so much about" He grinned.

"Nice to finally meet you sir" Josh smiled.

"None of that" Blaine waved him off "It's Blaine and I wouldn't call Kurt that either"

"Still a drama queen?" Grace looked at him.

"Always" He chuckled "How about we get your suitcases before I get a million texts and calls asking if you're finally here"

"We'll go, you two catch up" Bailey smiled and dragged the boys away.

"He's a keeper Gracie" He nudged his niece smiling "I approve"

"You were easy, it's Uncle Kurt I'm worried about" Grace sighed.

"Kurt is very stubborn but he loves you loads"

"We're here for a week Gracie, not a month" Josh groaned dragging the suitcases "What have you got in there?"

"A different outfit for everyday" Grace grinned taking her suitcase "My fashionable Uncle will kill me if I'm like my mum"

"Still not changed?" Blaine looked at her.

"Nope" She giggled "Scott tried and failed"

"Can we go?" Oliver yawned "I really want a bed"

"Let's go" Blaine chuckled and guided the group of teens out of the airport then across the car park.

"I miss this car" Grace sighed running her hand along her dad's Range Rover "You do know when I pass my test, this is coming over to us, right?"

He rolled his eye and open the boot "Whatever you say Gracie, your dad gave me this"

"Hold it" Oliver spoke up "Your dad drove this?"

"He did" Grace grinned and jumped into the front.

"This is so cool" Bailey grinned jumping into the back with the boys.

"C'mon Uncle Bee!" Grace shouted.

"I'm here" Blaine chuckled jumping in and drove off.

* * *

><p>Finn leant against the wall looking out at the view.<p>

"Hey" Rachel walked over and stood next to him "At least I didn't have to go too far this time"

He chuckled lightly "I've learnt my lesson"

"What's up this time?" She looked at him.

"The kids are growing up too fast" He sighed "Chris didn't know my dad, just that he's named after him and Grace was too young when he died"

"But they had your mum and Burt" She smiled a little "I know it was hard losing them but they are still with you"

He looked at his wife of almost 10 years "My dad would of loved you" He smirked "He would said _She's a little small but perfect match for you_"

She punched him in the arm "That was very mean Finn Hudson"

"It's true" He grinned leaning down and kissed her.

"Did he like Kayli?"

"No, we had fights all the time about her then when Gracie came along, he didn't think I was listening and he said to her _I may of not liked your mother but you're a perfect little angel_, from day one he dropped everything to help me out"

"That's sweet" She smiled putting her arm through his and rested her head on his arm "You can go back if you want, see the gang?"

He shaked his head "It's an busy time of the year and I wouldn't want to miss your opening night"

"Rehearsals" Rachel pulled out her phone and looked at it groaning "I'm sorry but I promised Chris he could come today and"

"Go" Finn chuckled "Make our son a director"

"I love you" She reacted up and kissed him.

"I love you too" He smiled.

* * *

><p>"You're late Hudson" Scott looked at her from the stage.<p>

"I'm actually on time Duvel" Rachel grinned walking down the aisle with her son.

Matt walked out from backstage and smiled "Hey Chris"

"Hi Mr Hewitt" Chris waved and glared at his mum who was laughing "What?"

"Nothing" Rachel giggled "Nicholas! Get your butt out here!"

"_Crap!_" Nick stumbled out and spun around untangling himself from the wires "That is a mess!"

"Why do you think we gave you that job" Scott smirked.

"Whatever Scotty" Nick rolled his eyes.

"Nick, you remember my son Chris" Rachel smiled.

"Of course I do" He smiled "How's things going buddy?"

"Good" Chris smiled.

"He'll be your shadow today, research" Rachel winked at her son.

"Awesome" Nick grinned "Let's go CJ!" He shouted walking backstage.

"It's Chris!" He groaned running after him.

"So he hates being called CJ" Scott chuckled sitting on the edge of the stage.

"It's either Chris or Junior" Rachel giggled sitting in her seat "He says CJ isn't cool anymore"

"Is it stressful at your house like it is at mine?" Matt looked at her.

She groaned "Don't talk to me about that list, Finn is driving me crazy with it"

"What list?" Scott looked at them.

"List of students that'll get a scholarship for performing arts" Matt nodded "I've seen Mia change her mind too many times"

"And Finn is stressed out because Grace is part of it this year" Rachel finished.

"But it's not his fault Grace is very talented, if we could I would say she had a part in this play" Scott smiled "But she's not 18"

"That is why I'm glad he's gone to the school today to sort it out" She nodded "Only three week and it'll be the end of it"

* * *

><p><strong>~1 Week Later~<strong>

"Eight students left" Finn sighed "Each pick one"

"This is really hard" Sarah sighed looking at the final pictures "They are all talented"

"Well" Mia picked up a photo "He can't sing but he's an amazing dancer and actor. So he's out"

"She's got everything" Justin smiled and put the photo under his name "Three to go"

"Hang on" Finn looked at his best friend "You can't say no because he can't sing"

"It's about all 3 elements" Mia stated "You take him then if you think he's worth it"

"I will" He smiled taking the photo and placed it under his name "Just you girls to pick"

"I know who I want" Sarah grinned placing the photo under her name "My team is complete"

"So is mine" Mia smiled placing the last photo on the board "Done"

"Happy?" Justin looked at them.

"The 2026 team is done" Finn smiled collecting the photos "I'll type up the list ready to put up"

"I say we go and celebrate" Justin smiled as they walked out of their office.

"I really need to get drunk and forget about this week" Sarah grinned.

"I would love to but I'm up early getting Grace from the airport" Finn nodded "And I don't think a hangover and four hyper teens is a good mix"

"Sorry but I'm gonna miss too" Mia sighed "Early morning dance class"

"Let's go Davis!" Sarah skipped ahead "I'll beat you at all the drinking games"

"Dream on Morgan!" Justin shouted running after her.

"When do you think it'll happen?" Mia asked watching their co-workers walk off.

"They've been dancing around each other for 10 years" Finn chuckled "If it doesn't happen now, it'll never happen"

"Never say never" Mia grinned.

* * *

><p>"What you doing on your last night here?" Kurt looked at his niece.<p>

"Not sure" Grace shrugged and looked around the kitchen "I'm gonna miss being here"

"We're gonna miss you too Gracie" Blaine smiled a little.

"You know we still haven't heard this amazing voice of yours" Kurt smirked "I heard you was the best in the showcase"

"Shh" Grace whispered "Bailey was in it too, she doesn't like talking about it"

"Why?" He asked confused "Finn said it was a success"

"It was" She sighed "It's just very hard, everyone says I'll get a place because of dad and I don't want that"

"Listen" Blaine looked at her "You'll get a place because you deserve it, not because of who your parents are"

"Thanks" She smiled a little.

"Hey!" Joshua ran in smiling "Kurt, sorry but Ollie was looking through your DVD collection and found one that said Senior Year on it"

"It's fine" Kurt smiled and looked at his niece "You need to go and watch your parents perform" He jumped up "Let's go"

Grace jumped up and followed her uncles out of the kitchen and into the family room "I was one and half at the time" She smiled sitting next to her boyfriend.

"The first time we met you too" Blaine grinned "Blonde curly hair and you wouldn't walk at all"

"Aww, Grace!" Bailey grinned looking at the screen at the group photo "Who's the other little girl?"

"Beth" Grace nodded "She was my best friend when I first moved here"

"She's in California now" Kurt smiled "They moved there soon after you left"

"You know I haven't seen Uncle Nate or Auntie Tana anywhere" She looked at him confused "Where did they go?"

"Chicago" He nodded "Principal of a school there and Santana is a lawyer"

"At least we'll see him when everyone comes over"

"Can we start this video?" Oliver looked at them "Please"

Blaine chuckled "Go on"

"Wicked is my favourite play" Bailey smiled "Remember when we watched your mum in it?"

"Best moment ever" Grace grinned "Dad's dancing is worse now"

"Chris is just the same" Josh chuckled "I have to dodge him when he's running down the hall"

"He's really a mini Finn?" Kurt asked.

"Yep" Bailey giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>~1 Month Later~<strong>

Finn took a deep breath walking down the hallway with the list that will change 70 students lives for good. He looked around before putting the list on the notice board outside of the music block.

"You can breathe now" Mia giggled as he stood next to her.

"I'll breathe when this is over" He sighed looking up as he heard footsteps "Here we go"

"It's up!" Someone shouted before a crowd appeared.

"Think we made the right choice?" Finn asked.

"Of course" Mia nodded smiling "We have the perfect team for next year"

"Bailes!" They looked up to see Grace running after her best friend.

"You get everything handed to you" Bailey hissed "Just because your dad is the head of music, you get a place"

"My dad didn't pick me" Grace sighed.

"No, your boyfriend's mum did" Bailey snapped "I've been battling with you for too many years, you got the lead roles, solos and awards, I was always on the sidelines, this was the one thing I wanted more than you but no the perfect daughter had to get the place"

"B, don't do this" Grace looked at her "We're best friends"

"We was best friends" Bailey shaked her head and walked off "Don't ever speak to me again Hudson!"

"I wouldn't do that" Mia looked at her best friend and nodded down the hall.

Finn looked up to see his daughter crying on her boyfriend's shoulder "I need to go" He turned and walked through the music doors.

"Finn" She sighed following him "That was not your fault"

"I'll get blamed for it" He sighed "She's lost her best friend because of a place"

"They'll calm down and soon they'll be laughing and gossiping like nothing happened"

"I hope you're right"

"I'm always right" She grinned.

* * *

><p>Grace sat in the audience next to her mum and sighed watching the run through of the play.<p>

"What's up sugarbug?" Rachel looked at her daughter.

"This is supposed to be a happy time but I've lost my best friend"

"Chin up" Scott nudged her smiling "Think of it this way, two years and you'll be on that stage as our lead role"

"Scott" Rachel glared at him "Not helping"

He put his hands up "I was just saying"

Grace giggled lightly "Thanks for trying Uncle Scott"

"No problem little miss" He grinned and pulled his tongue out at his best friend.

"Very mature Duvel" Rachel rolled her eyes.

"When's opening night?" Grace nodded to the stage.

"Two days" Rachel grinned "I'm excited but nervous at the same time"

"Like Matt said we're the dream team, you the vocal coach, me the designer, Nick the director and Matt the choreographer" Scott smiled "We don't need anyone else"

"Shouldn't you be working?" Rachel smirked.

"I'm going" He rolled his eyes getting up and walked off.

"I need to go and sort out some songs" She looked at her daughter "You staying or going home?"

"I'll stay here" Grace nodded "Thanks Mama"

"No problem sweetness" Rachel kissed her head before getting up and walked onto the stage.

Grace looked at her phone and smiled a little at the text she got.

_Congratulation Little Miss! We knew you could do it, love you loads - Uncle K + B xxx_

_A Mini Rachel Berry has been born! Can't wait to see you on the big stage! - Auntie Tana xxx_

She giggled "She's crazy"

"Who's crazy?" She looked up to see her boyfriend.

"Hey" She smiled "What you doing here?"

"My dad texted me saying you was here" Josh smiled sitting down next to her "And said you need some cheering up"

"I'm fine" She leant over and kissed him "But thank you for coming"

"I'll always be here" He smiled "Who's crazy?"

"My Auntie Santana, calling me a Mini Rachel Berry" She giggled "She's always said it doesn't matter that I'm not hers but I'm just like her"

"How?" He looked at the stage "You're nothing alike"

"We have passion for performing in our hearts" She nodded "Dad always told me that even at two I loved watching people perform on stage"

"Listen" He looked at her "Ignore what Bailey says, you earned that place and you're gonna be the next West End Star"

"Thank you" She moved over and rested her head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>~2 Days Later~<strong>

"Ma, that was the best show ever" Chris grinned as they sat down in a booth at their favourite restaurant.

"Thanks buddy" Rachel smiled "It's nice to have the whole family together for one night"

"We wouldn't of missed your big moment" Finn put his arm around her and kissed her head "We've got two things to celebrate"

"Dad" Grace shaked her head "This is Mum's night"

"We haven't had chance to celebrate you yet" Rachel smiled "So we're doing it now"

"Has everything calmed down?" Chris asked.

"No but I'm happy that I got my place because I deserved it" Grace smiled and looked at him "How was directing with Uncle Nick?"

"Amazing" He grinned "He said during summer, I can be his assistant"

"Just be careful, okay?" Rachel looked at him "You know how Nick can be"

"I know" He nodded smirking "I'll put him in his place"

"That's my little brother" Grace grinned nudging him.

"Nice to finally see that beautiful smile of yours again" Finn smiled "I'm sorry about what happened"

"You win some, you lose some" She shrugged "Someone told me that life isn't fair"

"That's true" Rachel smiled leaning against her husband "But it also have some amazing opportunities that you can't lose"

"Important question" Finn looked at their kids "I know it's been 10 years but are you glad we moved?"

"Of course" Chris nodded smiling "May not have the best weather but this is our home now"

"I agree" Grace smiled "I love it here and I wouldn't change anything"

"Right" Rachel grinned grabbing her glass "To our future"

"Our future" They grinned and clicked their glasses together.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go guys<strong>

**Finally finished!**

**Watch out for my stories**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
